Harry Potter and the Path of Faust
by IEmB00tz
Summary: After OotP. What if when Harry told shouted at Dumbledore that he didnt want to be human anymore, what if someone else had heard him, what if that person happened to be the Devil himself, and what would happen if he trained Harry? Being Rewritten
1. Lou and then Hell

Hello, IEmBootz, and this is my first fanfic story, although Ive been meaning to write this for a long time. Now while this is mainly an action/advent./horror story I also have a bit of romance (I cant help it I have a soft spot for the stuff.) there will also be a bit of humor. Sick, twisted humor, my kinda humor. Mwa hahahahaha coughs yes, well anyway I hope you enjoy if not, oh well.

**Summary: **After OotP. What if when Harry told (shouted at) Dumbledore that he didnt want to be human anymore, what if someone else had heard him, what if that person happened to be the Devil himself, and what would happen if he trained Harry? Ron,Hermione bashing.Evil, manipulative Dumbledore. Pairings-Harry-Fem.Blaise-Tonks-Fluer, Ron-Hermione

Rated M for gore, violence, language, possibly some sexual situations **;p.**

**'Thought' **_"Parsletounge"_

I dont own any Harry Potter characters, any you dont recognize are my own. Enjoy, **Or Else!**

**Chapter 1: Lou and then Hell**

Simply put, Harry Potter was pissed off. But this is is quite reasonable, seeing how most of this last few weeks had been. First, he was put back at the Dursleys where he is to stay in his room all summer due to Moodys threat, which Vernon hadnt taken quietly, but still had ignored him all summer which was fine with him. Secondly, his friends hadnt written to him for the second summer in a row, even though they were allowed to this time. This is not the only reason he was pissed of though. Oh no it was because of school. Now when you think of school, youre probably just thinking he got some bad grades or mis behaved and hes being punished for it. This is hardly the case, especially since the school he goes to is not normal, far from it. For the school he went to, Hogwarts, teaches children from about 11 to 18 how to do magic, and become witches and wizards. And Harry Potter is possibly the most famous wizard there is. You may ask how this could possibly be bad. Well the answer lays under this skinny teens hair on his forhead where youll find a lightning bolt shaped scar. This scar was caused by a very evil and powerful wizard named Lord Voldemort -real name Tom Marvollo Riddle, because of some stupid prophecy. A prophecy which Harry had just heard of which stated:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

This meant that one them must die at the hand of the other. However Voldemort had only heard the first half of it and had foolishly rushed in and tried to kill a one year old Harry, but thanks to his mothers love he had survived. Harry hated this fucking prophecy, if it hadnt been made he might actually hve some parents and a semi normal life. But he didnt care about those things or anything else right now, all he could think of was Sirius Black, his godfather, who had fallen through the veil in the death room at the Ministry of Magic. He knew part of this was his fault, he also knew alot of the blame rested on Voldemort, Kreacher the decietful house elf, and Dumbledore. Dumbledore, God just thinking about him made Harry want to hit, destroy, and ablitorate anything and everything.

**'That old goat fucker, if he had just told me about that damn prophecy in my first year I might have been able to do something' **And thats exactly why he was going to sneak off to Diagon Alley the next day to get some books on defense, transfiguaration, potions, charms, hexes, and so on. But he realized that "light" magic alone would hardly do anything to Voldemort let alone his Death Eaters. Which is why ever since he had gotten back, he had been debateing on wether or not he should or shouldnt go into the darker side of magic, but there was a whisper in his head telling him not to do so, because if he did he would probably end up like Voldemort, which he defineately did not want to do. But how else was he supposed to take Tommy down useing light magic.

**'Screw it Ill do it, just as long as I remember Im nothing like him. So tommorow Ill go to Knockt...' **Before he could even finish that thought, he was knocked out by a silver-grey smoke that enveloped his head. He was already unconcious by the time he hit the floor, leaving a very confused and slightly worried Hedwig.

Harry couldnt feel anything, or see anything for that matter, for there was nothing but endless blackness all around him . And when he tried to move his arm to rub his head he got no movement, so when he looked down to see what the problem was he almost passed out, again. For he had no body.

**'Crap! What now?'** His voice trembling from both fright and confusion. And he nearly screamed like a little girl when a voice behind him gave him a response.

Well, since were in your subconcious you dont really have a body. But for the sake of normalcy, here.Before he could turn around to see who had spoken, he felt a tingleing sensation run through his entire being. So when he looked down, he was shocked yet again, only this time it was because he had his body back. Only this body was slightly different than his. Like he was a bit taller, before he used to be 56, but now he was an even 60 foot. And he didnt have a shirt on, so he saw that all of what little fat he had was gone, replaced by lean muscles, he even had a six pac and a chizled chest. Although his arms werent all that big you could tell they could do some serious damage if he were to punch someone. But the most noticeable change he felt was the power, he felt like he could do anything, he even thought he could take Voldemort or Dumbledore on. Before he could continue with examination of his new body he was reminded that he was not alone, when someone cleared their throat.

"Whoa, who are you!"He said while turning to face the man who had brought him here. Although he could see most of his body his face was enshrouded in shadows. From what he could see he was wearing an all white suit with black shoes, and a black tie, something you would normally see someone wear at a business affair. He Had to be about 66, just a little taller than Harry was now, although he did have about the same body as him, you could tell he had alot more muscle. And when he spoke it was as if the entire room shook with him.

"Me? Well, Ive been called quite a bit of things, some of them werent that pleasant, but I suppose you can call me...Lou." He said this with a grin as if what he just said was some kind of joke. "And you, and I are, as I said, in your subconcious." He said while motioning to the blackness around him.

"Whyd you bring me here, and why is it so dark?" Harry was quite curious as to why his mind should be so dark.

"Oh sorry about that." Than without warning Lou lifted up his right foot and brought it slamming it back into the ground, shaking their entire surroundings. Harry saw that once his foot touched ground the darkness started to disappear with a wooshing sound, and left what appeared to be the Gryffindor common room. Before he could say anything Lou answered his unasked question.

"Youre most relaxed here so your mind has displayed this as a place for us to sit and talk." He said while motioning to the chairs in front of a roaring fire.Harry not really seeing how he could get out of this, as he didnt have his wand, agreed. He was also quite curious as to what this man wanted. On the way there Harry saw Lous face for the first time. While Harry wasnt into guys or anything, he had to admit Lou was quite handsome. He looked to be about twenty-one, with blonde hair coming down to his ears, covering up his left eye. His right eye which Harry could clearly see didnt appear to have any color in them, nothing, but blackness. When they finally sat down he started to fire off the questions he had been holding in.

"Why should I trust you? You just forced me into my own mind without warning, and scared the crap out me. Plus all youve told me is youre name, which from the sounds of it, might not actually be your name. And whats with my body." Once he finished he looked at his companion who just smirked and said.

"I, personally have forgotten my true name- for Iam far older than my appearance shows.But Lou is a name I have been called. Sort of." He said the last part softly enough that Harry couldnt hear him, but continued before he could ask him what he had said."You have no real reason to trust me, but I will tell you we have a common interest in the form of Thomas M. Riddle or Lord Volemort if you wish." Harry seemed rather suprised that he was able to say Voldemorts name, let alone know his true name, but Harry got the feeling that this man was alot smarter than he seemed. "And Ive brought you here to tell you that Iam willing to train you in legilimency, occlumency, and all the regular things you would learn in school, alot of physical training, and the darkest of dark arts. As for your body, well Im just showing you what you could be like if you were to agree to let me train you." He said all this with that same smirk of his. Harry was quite amazed, he liked the power he felt from this body , plus he needed this strenght, and this man he just met was saying he would train him in all the things he would need to do to get that power. The only question that Harry needed to know was why.

"Of what interest is Voldemort to you? What has he done to you?" Lou looked as if he was about to answer, but instead said. "Sorry I cant answer that hear, someone might try to get that information from you." He said this with a nod of his head, and a grim look on his face. Harry knew who he was talking about, Dumbledore. Harry liked this man he had just met not more than an hour ago more than Dumbledore, and sure as a hell alot more than Voldemort. But, still..."Fine, I agree, but only if you tell me everything: who, or what you are, what Voldemort has done to you, and what the hell is wrong with your eyes!" That last part made Lou bust out laughing completly loseing his business like attitude.

"Fair enough, by the way loosen up. I mean your the hero of the wizarding world, besides, I wont deny that you might die, so since you know you _might _die, live a little. Hell live alot, have some fun." Than with an evil grin he said. "And get laid, it shouldnt be all that hard, you practically have your own fan club!" He couldnt help it, he let out the laughter hed been holding back since he saw Harrys face. Harry just realized something that he hadnt hought of before.

"Hey, how are you supposed to teach me all these things, I mean I know Dumbledore wont let me leave because of the _protection_, and I know he doesnt want me to learn the dark arts." This quite worried him because he really did want to learn all these things.

"Thats easy enough. The place were going to-my place- kind of has an enchantment on it so two years where we are, will actually be five minutes in normal time, which, by the way, is exactly what were doing." He had expected what came next.

"WHAT? How are you able to do that? And wont the wards around the Dursleys house go off, even if Iam only gone for five minutes?" The whole two year thing didnt bother him much, he just didnt want tate manipulating old fool to find out what he was up to. Make it kind of like a suprise.

"Dont worry about that, the enchantments are old and strong. And were just going to leave a little bit of your essence in the room so the wards wont go off." He also thought he might want to mention one more thing to him. "Also, before you truly agree to this I just want to let you know the training will be terribly painful." He looked a bit sad as if exspecting him to say no. But instead...

"I dont care, just as long you can teach me how to be strong." Lou looked quite happy with this.

"Alright since thats settled, Ill tell you how to get my place..." He leaned close in to Harrys ear and whispered how to get there and Harry seemed quite suprised and a little bit frightened, but had to admit that it sounded pretty cool.

"Kay see ya in a bit." With that Lou brought his hand up as if he was going to strike Harry, but he knew what he was doing and did the same thing. Then they brought their hands together in a high five, at which point Harry disappeared, but not before getting a good look at Lous smile, he noticed that all his teeth were quite sharp, and actually had fangs.

Harry was shoved quite painfully, and hard back into his body, that he just about screamed when he realized it was 5:03 in the morning and the Dursleys would have beat the crap out of him if he had done so. But then he remembered why he was on the floor on the floor in the first place and got up, and got ready for the training ahead of him. So he grab a few clothes that actually fit him, and his toothbrush. He was about to leave when he remembered Hedwig. He walked quietly over to her and told her that he would be gone for about five minutes and to not worry about what she was about to see. She nodded her head, but looked slightly confused about what he was talking about.

**'Alright lets do this.'** He took a deep breath and walked over to the shadowy corner next to the door. Once inside the shadow he sighedand said. "Okay Iam ready." And just as he was told he felt two strong hands pull him through to a world of pain, power and his destiny. But mostly just alot of pain.

_Hogwarts, Headmasters office_

Albus Dumbledore, the supposed leader of the light, had just been having a delightful if not slightly disturbing dream when he was awoken by highly annoying screeching, twirling object on one of his many shelves. So walking over to it in his pink bunny slippers he saw what was makeing the noise, and damn near had a heart attack. It was the object that was supposed to tell him if the Potter brat was out of his house, or dead. But just as it had started, it stopped. He ran as fast his old legs would carry him -which was suprisingly fast- over to what appeared to be an ordinary mirror, but in fact told him where Potter was at all times, and when he looked into it he saw that the boy was sound asleep in his crappy little bed.

"Feh mustve been a glitch. Brats lucky hes so important, otherwise I wouldve dealt with him a long time ago." He started walking back to his bed, although his thoughts were still on Harry.

**'Once hes done with Tom all I have to do is get rid of him, and then Ill be the strongest wizard alive again. ' **These were his last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep. You see Dumbledore had grown quite use to the fame and the power. He also loved the recognition and fear he saw in peoples eyes when they saw him. And how he loved it. He may not want to take over the world, but he loved ruling it.

_Back with Harry_

He just kept on falling, and there seemed to be no end in sight. Lou had said that he was taking Harry to his home, but this wasnt exactly what he had expected. From what he had seen in his mind, Lou looked like he was high up on the wealthy, upper class side of things. To put it bluntly, he had expected a mansion. All he could see though black, mountainas wall all around him, about fifteen feet to each side.. When he looked up, he almost didnt see the the black fire that seemed to make up the very top of the tunnel he was currently plummeting through. He would have missed it if it hadnt been for the fact that the flames themselves appeared to darker than any of the black stone, and shadows that he was rapidly passing by. When he looked below he saw a red speck, that he had to assume was the end of this very long tunnel, and probably the end of his life.

**' That asshole, he was probably just one of Voldemorts lackys. Damn it.' **Lous voice suddenly filled his head with that rumbleing voice of his, and he sounded quite pissed off.

**'NEVER ASSOCIATE ME WITH THAT THING AGAIN. IAM NO ONES LACKY, I HAVE NO MASTER.'** Even though Lou scared the shit out of Harry -not only from shouting inside his head like that, but from the shear anger he could feelcoming from him. He was relieved though, to know that he wasnt being betrayed because of Voldemort. There was still the issue of the ever growing red dot, that would be his end. Lous voice, yet again, entered his head, only he sounded almost relaxed and calm, but you could still hear a tinge of his former anger.

**'Sorry about that Harry, but I just dont like hearing Voldemort and myself in the same sentence. Let alone as if we had joined forces. Which I know he would love.' **Harry didnt understand that last part and was about to ask what Lou had meant, but stopped when he had to wipe some sweat out his eyes. When he looked at himself he found he was completly drenched in sweat. Thats when he noticed how increasingly hot it was getting, it had to be at least a hundred degrees, and slowly riseing. How could it be so dark, and yet so damn hot. He also thought he could hear the sounds of someone screaming out in pain and agony, when he listened closer it actually sounded like there were thousands of people. The worst part though was the growing sense of dread and dispare, which was sooned joined by a deadly whisper in his ear, a whisper that promised him many things. It promised him never ending pain and suffering. It promised him that his loved ones would all die by Voldemorts hand, and it was his fault. It said that even at this very moment they were being tortured, raped, and killed, all because they were _his_ friends. As the whispers continued, he had started to cry. He new that his friendships would cause people pain and death, this was just verifying it. He was almost at a mental breakdown, when once again his mind was invaded with Lous voice, utterly crushing the whisper.

**'Harry dont listen to those voices, they were set up for... other people. People who are supposed to be here. Think of it as a kind of security measure, non of what it says is true.' **Harry was listening with rapt attention clinging on to every word he said, and with every word he became more calm. He was about to ask what he had meant by_ "supposed to be here", _but was yet again cut off by Lou.

**'Besides, your friends arent exactly who you think they are.' **Harry was suprised by Lous harsh tone at his friends. He was about to defend them and ask what he meant. But he had finally passed through the red hole. He had to close his eyes tight, because the moment he passed the hole his eyes were assaulted by a dull red orange light. After two minutes of blinking away tears, he was somewhat suprised to find himself still falling. He was getting tired of this, but at least he could finally see where his journey had taken him. The moment he was able to see, he had to close his eyes, for the sight that greeted him was one of horror. Even though he had kept his eyes open for about five seconds, he had the perfect view to see everything. And he wished he hadnt seen anything. What he saw was torture, torture of what appeared to be an infimate amount of people. They were having their limbs ripped off only to be grown back and ripped off again. Their eyes were either melted, gouged out, or had sharped objects slowly inserted into them, only to have them healed to start the process started over. They had, rusty razors stuck underneath their finger nails, and hammered in hard enough to take of the entire finger. The men Harry saw, were having terrible things down to their lower halfs that made him throw up what little food he had eaten. He heard them begging for mercy, but Harry knew they wouldnt get any. Because he had seen their torturers, who had the bodies of humans, sort of. While they had the bodies of humans, they also had extra parts that you would never find on a human. The most noticeable one on most were bat like wings they had on their backs. Almost every single one of them had hair coming down to the small of their backs, altohugh a few- very few had hair just coming to just their necks, but each had it spiked as if with gel. As he got closer to the ground, which was about two hundred feet away, he could see that some had tails, and almost each one had a horn somewhere around their body. He new the poor souls getting tortured would get no mercy, not from the way these _demons - _for that is what he now knew they were- looked, but rather the way they looked at their prey. It looked as though they were feeding of their pain, and loveing every moment of it, and as he was ever closer to the ground, and to them, he saw a far moredisgusting sight that hed seen so far. Some of these creatures, were actually eating some of the limbs they had torn off, and drinking their blood as if it were water, quenching a long awaited thirst. He finally opened his eyes to see how far from the ground he was, and was shocked to see he had about ten seconds until his end.

**'Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Idont want to die down here in this hell hole.'**

_Ten_

He looked down and saw a caped demon waiting below him, as if he were waiting for dinner to arrive.

_Eight_

He looked further down past the demon to see someone in a familiar white suit walking towards where Harry would crash into. **'What the hell is he doing _walking, _Im about to become demon chow and hes walking.' **Harry didnt seem to notice that any demon even remotely close to Lou, started to walk away-very quickly.

_Five_

**'Why is he here anyway? What am I doing here, I thought we were going to his house to train. Why is he walking? Why arent the demons attacking him? Where, and what is here?'** These and many more questions were running thruogh his head, and he thought they would never get answered.

_Three_

**'Oh Shiiiiiiiiiitttt!'** The second he was a foot off the ground, the caped demon had caught him in a vice like grip, it didnt even look as though he had moved from the force of Harrys fall. However if you were to look at the ground where the demons feet were you would see multiple cracks forming all around his heels and toes. Harry opened his eyes in shock and pain at being after such a fall. Then he realized that his face was a mere inches away from its. He nearly fainted, but what ever courage he had left wouldnt let it happen. He looked on helplessly as it gave him an almost warm smile, showing off very sharp and lethal looking teeth. Some of which he noticed were stained red. He looked into it eyes, or at least were there should have been eyes, and only saw eye sockets, yet hee still felt as if it were staring into his very core. It felt like it was judging him. Then it did something he hadnt expected, it spoke.

"Acceptus ut infinitas." He had no idea what the hell it just said, but he felt it was kind of ominous. He about shivered when he heard laughter coming from behind the demon, who Harry realized had let him go. He recognized that laughter and the voice that followed it.

"Kain (cane) must you always scare the crap out of my guests, especially since I have so few?" Harry couldnt believe it Lous was talking to this monster, apparently named Kain, as if it were an old friend. And he almost pissed himself when Kain answered back in a normal english voice. (no accent)

"Sorry Luci (Lucy) I get so little joy down here in this dreary place I have to make my own fun." Lou looked amused for a second then turned serious when he saw Harry with his mouth agape looking around at his domain, obviously quite confused and you could tell he was a little more than horrified at what he saw. He sighed and got ready for what he knew would be the hardest part of his and Harrys relationship (teacher-pupil). It was explanaition time.

"Harry I..." Harrys head snapped at the sound of his voice he looked at a lost for words, but before Lou could continue, Harry apparently found some words. "Why did he call you Luci?" He couldnt help it, he couldnt think of anything else to say, all his other questions wanted to be first so he just picked one. Lou looking confused, looked at Kain who was holding his side in laughter, and started to laugh himself he couldnt help it that was the last question he had expected to been asked let alone wanted to have been asked. The two of them standing in that monstrous place laughing their asses off caught quite a bit of attention, but it was cut off quickly when Lou gave everyone who was watching a death glare, which they knew he could back up. That had brought him back to a more serious attitude. And since he had promised Harry that he would explain everything when he got here, he decided to answer the question to the fullest truth. He gave another sigh when he realized this was actually a question that would answer a lot more questions.

"He called me Luci because its my nickname. Well a nickname he gave me -one of which no one else is allowed to use- from one of my names, which is Lucifer. He paused a second to look at Harrys reaction, which was one of fear, confusion, more fear, doubt, but that was destroyed when he looked around at the horrors which made him almost want to throw up again, then there was realization.

"Oh, t..that means w...were i..in H..He..Hell doesnt i..it?" He almost couldnt make, I mean who could, it was a pretty natural thing to do when you realize youve talked to the Devil himself amd find yourself in Hell. And so was his next reaction when Lou slowly nodded his head. He fainted.

Harry was already awake, but he had yet to open his eyes. Because he knew what would happen if he did. He would have to face reality. He had made a deal with the Devil, and done as his uncle Vernon had always told him to do and went to Hell. Oh he knew he wasnt dreaming, or having a nightmare as it were. He never, even having a vision from Voldemort, had dreamed something as horrible as hed seen. The only comfort he got was from was the cushy yet hard bed he was on. He didnt really know how he had gotten here, or why he was still alive. And as usual his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he cracked his eye open a bit, and wished he hadnt. Because two demons were in front of two huge doors of the room he had been put in. They looked somewhat like the other demons outside, except the were they were red, just a little darker than blood, and their ears were about five inches long ending in a point like an elves, he grinned thinking of Dobby. He lost his smile when he saw one of them had what appeared to be a giant axe, one as big as harry himself, maybe bigger. He also had horns all over his head, in fact they sort of looked like hair and were about an inch long. He was wearing the same white pants Lou wore, but he had no shoes on, or a shirt for that matter. He was quite muscular, not near as bulky as a body builder, but still quite large. The other one had no horns on his head, but from what he could see of his face he had them just over his eyes kinda like eyebrows, he thought. They were about one fourth an inch long. He to wore only pants, the same kind in fact, except his were completly black. He too had weapons, but not near as large as his companions, in fact all he had was throwing knives all around his biceps they were about seven inches long. He turned his head to the side for just a second, but that second was enough to tell him that Harry was awake. The moment he saw him awake he got down on his knees and bowed low to the ground. The other seeing him do this, copied without even looking at Harry. Except he had to put down his axe, but not before bringing the the butt of the hilt down on the ground twice, making a loud banging noise. The instant he connected to the ground the second time, Lou walked right in. And the demons, if possible bowed lower. He knew Harry was awake, he told the gaurds not to summon uless he was. But Harry was playing opossum. This brought a smile to his face, but he dropped it thinking of what lay ahead.

"Harry, I know youre awake, now get up, we have much to talk about." Reluctantly he saw him open his eyes, he did not however like the look of fear he had in his."Harry there is no need to fear me." But apparently Harry thought otherwise.

"Youre the fucking devil, pardon me if I dont believe you." Lou thought that was pretty funny and sad at the same time, he didnt like that.

"That is true, Iam the devil, or satan or Lucifer, big red, the cloven footed one, ect." He tried to lighten the mood, but apparently it wasnt working so well. He gave a great sigh and tried to explain why harry should trust him. "Okay look Im the devil, big deal, as you must know Iam supposed to only umm _take care_ of all the bad people, and you my fine fellow, are far from bad. Infact your the very opposite, youve destroyed agreat evil once, and you have a pure heart, so therefore I wont hurt you, and I dont need your soul, or any other soul, despite what other people think." He could see Harry starting to relax, but not by much, so it was now or never. "Besides, if your _gaurdians_ ever let you near a Bible, or go to church, you may have heard I havnt always been stuck down here. In fact near the very beggining I was an angel." He could see in Harrys eyes that he had heard, okay this is good, so far. "But one day He and I got into a huge argument." Harry couldnt keep quiet any longer. "What you argue about?" He was genuinely curious, and for the time being forgot about the demons. Lou saw this, smiled, and continued. "It was about humans. He had created a utopia for them, but they treated like it was nothing. So i told Him He shouldnt be so kind to them if they didnt appreciate him so much, He didnt like that. This lasted for years, until one day He agreed, but on one condition, I had to come down here and deal with the bad one when they died. I knew the conditions, I thought about it for a while, and finally agreed. In return I could show the humans the darker side of things, so that they could appreciate what He had done for them." He looked at Harry and saw that he almost believed him, but there was some doubt in his eyes and he could feel it. "So thats why Iam here, umm..." He couldnt think of anything so he just said "Any questions." **'Man that sounded stupid.'** However it looked as though Harry did have a question.

"So what do you want with me?" It was a simple question, that could have some harsh results if answered incorrecctly. So he thought for about a second and then finally said what he had been meaning to say ever since he had meet Harry.

"I want to train you to defeat Voldemort." He saw a simple question forming in Harrys mind: Why? "Because he should have died all those 16 years ago, but for some reason he didnt, and since he was close to being pure evil-no one can be pure evil without dieing- he would have gone to a special room here in Hell where he would have been tortured for all eternity." At Harrys questioning look he said. "Not everyone you saw being tortured will stay here forever, the amount of time they spend here depends on what they did, like if someone killed an innocent child or rapes a virgin, stealing their innocents gets a few centuries, but a thief gets about ten years. But back on track, since he was supposed to come here, but didnt he kind of screwed the natural order of things. Innocent people are dieing way to early because hes killing them. And He aint to happy about it. So he allowed me to bring you here to train." There finally out there, he told him everything, except for, the ritual. Harry now seeing what he had to do, and disgusted that Voldemort had pissed Him off enough, that he allowed Lou to do this. There was just one thing.

"Even if I wanted to, which I do, I dont think I could kill someone, even him." Lou was saddened at this because he knew what he had to do.He looked at the gaurds and sent them a silent message to leave, which they did once again bowing. Then waving his hand at the doorway a giant silver screen appeared . He looked at Harry who looked at him. He just said one word."Watch."

At that a movie started to play, not just any movie, but a horror movie. It was a movie of allthe terrbile, horrific thing Voldemort and his death eaters had done during his reign of power. He watched, and watched, he watched for three straight days and nights until the movie ended with Voldemorts most recent crime, which was having one of his death eaters rape a woman in front of her husband, before torturing them to death. Harry had been fighting the urge to throw up ever since the movie started, but he could take it no longer. He leaned over the silky sheets and vomited up whatever was left in his stomach. The moment it touched the earthy floor it just kind of evaperated, as if the ground were to hot-makes sense. Once he was over his sickness, he realized he had not thrown up because he was sickened by what he had see, but because he felt so much anger toward this one man/thing that had managed to destory so many lives. Having been pushed passed the point of careing, he said in a voice that was quite full of rage and malice it almost frightened Lou, which he hadnt felt in many a millenia. "Teach. Me! Teach me all that you know! Train me in every Dark magic, train me physically, mentally, and whatever else. I will kill him, and his lackeys without mercy, and I will feel nothing about it."

"Very well." Was all he said. He didnt really liketurning such a pure person as Harry into what he was about to become. It needed to be done though. He then picked up a ball that had been beside the chair he had been sitting in, and threw it to a seething Harry, who on instinct caught the ball, but had to drop it from the weight. "First off, physical training for the first six months, mostly to build up a lot of strength." He said that with a grin, Harry had no idea how strong he was gonna get. "That ball is magically enhanced, right now it is exactly a hundred pounds, and as you train it will get heavier and heavier, you will train with it each day, until I say you can stop." With that he pulled a vial out from his sleeve, and handed it to Harry. "Drink this, itll make your muscles grow much easier than what they would do naturally." He gave Harry that same grin, because man is that an understatement. He just looked at it for a second then sniffed it, he really didnt like taking potions they never tasted good. But downed it when he remembered why he was doing this. He felt a slight stinging feeling in every muscle in his body, but left almost as soon as it appeared."Now while your down here for the next six months You will do nothing, but throw that ball up and down. Plus wear these around your ankles..." He tossed what appeared to be sweat bands at Harry who cautiously caught them weary off there weight. He couldnt even hold theese, so he just droppped them to the ground where they made a loud thumping noise. "Those are a hundred and seventy five pounds, and the same concept applies to them, except you just walk around with them on your ankles." Harry whos jaw had hung down throught the entire axplanation. Yet again he got that determined look on his face, he just nodded his head and accepted his training."Once you get used to this, I will have my demons randomly attack you..." Harry was about to protest, but Lou said in a stronger voice. "THey will not attack to kill, but merely incapacitate. Although they to are quite strong, so Id be careful if I were you. This will increase your reflexes, and give you a kind of street fighting style. Plus moving around so much with all that weight will be far more benificial than just walking around." He stopped a few minutes so he could let Harry think over what he was just told. He also needed time to think of what to say next. When he found Harry staring at him he continued with his speech.

"After your six months are up, I will have you fight my strongest demon, whom you have had the pleasure of meeting" With that, Kain appeared behind Lou who didnt even seemed fazed that a demon just showed up right behind without a sound. Kain, he saw, was staring at him with the same grin Lou always gives him. "If you can beat him or at least tie, you will be given a week to relax and enjoy your new power. After that you will be placed into a gigantic" He paused for a second apparently trying to find the right words."I guess you could call it a pensieve. But instead of having the memories of one person, it containes the memories of every single evil wizard that has had the pleasure of passing through here. That includes Salazar Slytherin and Morgana Le Fay. You will stay in there for six months, seeing as how an eternities worth of knowledge can somewhat take a long amount of time to soak up. That will take care of your agical knowledge, both dark and light." Once again it looked as though Harry were going to faint, but recovered quickly and just said"Okay." Lou smiled proudly at Harry, the boy knew what he needed to do and was prepared to do anything to achieve it. His moment of joy was quickly squashed when he remembered what was to be next on this boy/mans list.

"After that you will be given a weapon that suits you and your personallity, and then trained for two months on how to use it to the best of your ability." He stopped once again, here was where he would see how far Harry was willing to go. "You will be spending the remaining ten months under going two excruciating surgeries to further your power." He looked at Harry nwho was taking this suprisingly well, at least until that point. He stared deep into Lous pitch black eyes, and finally asked the questions theat he feared to answer.

"What kind of surgeries." Lou didnt feel like lieing to Harry, besides that would definately make him say no.

"Well the first procedure is where we are going to take your wand..." With that Harrys wand appeared in a dark cloud in Kains hand."and place it _in_ your wand arm, with this your magical ability will increse a bit, and youll be able to perform wandless magic perfectly. The reason the surgery is painful though, is because since most of your magic will be concentrated into your arm after the wand is place there, we wont be able to heal it magically, so were going to have to stitch it up. Yet again, since the increase in magic in your arm, we wont be able to numb it while its being sewn up. So sadly you will feel everything, and itll leave nasty looking scar." Harry didnt like the needle part, but if it would help he didnt mind. He would just deal with the pain, like always. However Lou knew Harry wouldnt so much about that surgery, it was the second one that would piss him off.

"The second procedure, we will take him." He pointed over Harrys shoulder, where he saw a demon standing. However he didnt look or feel like the usual demons he saw, in fact this demon was completly different. While the regualar demons were either the color of a human, more uncommon blood red, and the even more rare deep blue. This one was pitch black, he was so so dark that the very shadows he was standing in seemed as if they werent there at all. His hair was the same as any other demons, it came down to the bottom of his neck, except it was snow white. And being that his skin was so black it made it seem impossibly white. His eyes were the same color as his hair, and just like lous eyes there was no color in them, except where Lous eyes were black, this demons eyes were pure white, and they held power and knowledge that would make Dumbledore, maybe even Voldemort quake with jealousy. He wore no shirt, showing of his athletic build, seemed to hold not one ounce of fat. He wore, what appeared to be bblack jeans. Farther down Harry noticed that he didnt wear any shoes, not that this was uncommon here, but this guy had a good reason, he had inch long razor sharp claws on each toe of each foot. Going back up again, he saw the same thing on his hands. When he was done going over his inspection he found one word that seemed to describe what this being in a whole. Evil. He looked back at Lou and Kain and noticed that ha had stopped talking so Harry could take in all of his most powerful demon. Lou noticed looked as though he were going to piss himself. So he decided to continue to take his mind off his fear.

"This Harry is my most powerful and feared subject any who dare get in his,or my way he made short work of. His name is Messor." Harry looked as though he had some questions he wanted ask, Lou nodded his head letting him know he could ask.

"Two things, one, I thought you said that Kain was the strongest." As soon as he said this Lou busted up laughing, while Kain looked indignant, but at the same time gave him that damn grin. Finally wiping a tear away from his eyes Lou answered his question.

"Yes, well, Kain is the strongest physically, Messor has many abilities you dont see in one demon, or even at all. Hes fast as hell, almost as strong as Kain, if one of his limbs is chopped of he can grow it back in a minute, he can teleport through shadows, he can fly even though he doesnt have wings, his teeth and nails are stronger than any know metal, and if he wants to he can imatate the dementor effect. Plus many other neat little tricks he hasnt told me about, and he seems to have the ability to scare people just from his looks. Huh, go figure. Now next question." He knew what it was, he just thought it better if Harry asked.

"Oh, right. Well whats he got to do with me." This is what he was dreading. He took a dep breath, and prepared himself for what came next. Kain put his hand on his shoulder in a reasuring manner.

"To put it bluntly, we want to fuse him..."again moitioning to Messor."with you, to make the first ever human-demon hybrid." He saw a look of fear and disgust cross over Harrys face before he started shouting.

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT? I will not have something so obviously evil as apart of me. I came here to train myself to destroy evil, not to become evil. Besides what if I did agree to this, what would Dumbledore and my friends think if they found out, theyd hate for the rest of my unatural life. Even if I did kill Voldemort." He was seething, Lou could actually see the rage in his eyes. He was about to answer when someone unexpected did.

"Child." Harrys rage was immediatly forggoten when he heared the calm voice that seemd to hold a terrifying tone hed never heard before, not even from the Voldemort. He slowly turned around only to find Messor a foot away from him, staring directly into his eyes, freezing him there. "Do not presume that my master has not gone over every option possible, to save you from what he knew what you would never want to do. This is how it must be, I have accepted what must be done. I will do this for my master and I will do this to be rid of the pompous insect known as Voldemort, who thinks he truly thinks he knows all, and is most powerfull" He paused for a second to look at his master, who nodded in thanks, which he responded with a nod of his own before continueing on. "Besides it was somewhat mostly your idea to to this" Harry looked as if hed just been punched in the stomach. When had he suggested this, he couldnt remember a single moment where he would even consider this. He was about to say so when the room went dark and the giant screen popped up again. And was even more confused when he saw himself in Dumbledores office. Thats when he realized he was being shown the scene from last year, before he left school. Then he heard his and Dumbledores voice.

_"I dont want to talk about how I feel, all right?"_

_"Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human-"_

_THEN-I-DONT-WANT-TO-BE-HUMAN!"_

Thats when he started to destroy Dumbledores office, but Harry wasnt paying attention anymore, he had forgotten that he had said that, and he was definatly starting to wish he hadnt said those damned words. He tried to think of something to say, something to redeem himself. So he said the only thing he could think of.

"I was angry at the time, I didnt know what I was saying, I had just lost my godfather." He felt this was a good enough reason, but Messor wasnt done with him yet.

"True, you were angry and werent thinking properly, but it is at these moments that humans have a habit of spilling their secrets when not in the right state of mind. Look inside yourself and see if this is not true. You were so angry and sad that you did not want to feel, thus not wanting to feel. My master heard your call and here you stand because of it." He gave Harry that same blank look that scared him so. He knew he was right, but he would never admit it. The only thing Harry could do next, was say what he knew to be a failed attempt at getting out of what he was almost forced to do.

"Why dont you just send Messor up there. Why do you have to put us together? Im sure he could do better than me." It was futile, and he knew it. it was just confirmed when Messor continued.

"Demons can not go to the human realm, we were not meant to be there. unless inside of a human. But it would be a great disrespect if I were to just posses you. Therefore we must become one, besides a hybrid would bestronger than wizard or demon alone. All the strengths and none of the weaknesses." He said all this in that bone chilling voice of his. But Harry would not be stopped.

"Yeah, but what about my friends and Dumbledore and my friends, they would hate me if I did this." He looked at the dark demon hoping for a sign of defeat, but instead he got the feeling he had been waiting for this. He just slowly pointed to the screen, where another scene was playing where Dumbledore was talking to an eleven year old Ron and Hermione on what apeared to be the Halloween that they had defeated the troll and had become friends from that moment on. Then their voices started in.

"Ronald, I thought I told you to come to come to me if Harry was going to do something so foolish, dont you think going to fight a mountai troll falls under the category of foolish, if not stupidity?" Dumbledore looked quite stern, but Ron didnt seem all that phased.

"Yeah I tried to get to you through the crowd, but the jerk forced me to go with him to go chase after a troll of all things, idiot. If it wasnt for me hed be dead right now." He looked quite smug about the fact that he had just saved the-boy-who-liveds life.

"Very well, just try harder if he does this sort of thing again. And remeber you two, as I told you before school, pretend to be his friends and report back to me if he does something that might get him killed, I need him alive until the time comes. Is that understood?" They both nodded, after which they started to walk back to their dorms. Harry thought he heard Hermione say how he was such a spoiled brat who had to play hero. Harry tried to deny these images, but another one showed up to kill his friendship between his supposed friends of the past five years. It was at the burrow, in Rons room , it looked to be right after their fifth year. Hermione was there and Ron was talking o her while she was nodding her head, and then voices came in again.

"I cant believe that stupid prick actually got his godfather klled, that could be us next time." Ron looked absolutely disgusted, then Hermione had to add her two cents.

"I know, we better write to Albus to up to ante on our deal, this crap is getting ridiculous. Every year theres always some liitle thing that gets us put in the hospitle wing or in mortal danger. All because Potter has to rush in and act the part of the hero." She gave a sneer that would have made Snape jealous. Harry was lost in a daze, how could his friends say these things about him, but a voice inside his head said that this made alot of sense, which it did. Like whenever there always something he wants to to do and all they could say was 'go to Dumbledore.' But he was confused about this deal they had been talking about. Thats when he heard Lous voice speak up behind him.

"Dumbles has been paying the Weasleys money to care of you, and act the part of the family. Money from your vault might I add. As for Granger, well all he had to do was allow her fre access to the restricted section in the school library. Nice friends youve got there Harry. Oh whats this." Harrys gaze immediatly went back to the screen, of where they were in Dumbledores office, there were lights and alarms going off. Than dumbledore came into the scene, thats when the noise stopped. He saw him quickly go over and looked into a mirror. He saw him sneer and then walk back to bed. He heard a somewhat muffled, but understandable voice, obviously Dumbledores say **'Once hes done with Tom all I have to do is get rid of him, and then Ill be the strongest wizard alive again. ' **Thats when Harry snapped, he knew it was all true. Everything made sense, it all fit into place, and know he didnt care much, he just wanted to kill those who had betrayed him and those that deserved to die. Because he didnt care.

Lou saw the change he didnt like it, but it had to happen. He brought the lights back on and asked harry if he was okay. All he got in return was.

"Lets do this, now." Was all he said. Messor, who had been watching, did something no one had ever seen him do since he was spawned. He smiled. This was going to be fun.

_Two years later, Below the gates of Hell_

A very different Harry Potter stood in Hell. Two years ago he had been confused, but his eyes had been open to the truth, and he had been mad. So he took his anger out in training, and he trained hard. Now he was strong. Stronger than any demon, human, or wizard should be. But he had to be, he needed to be. At least if he wanted to destroy dear old Tommy. Oh how he yearned to kill him, him and those who had betrayed or hurt him. And he would. He wasnt afraid to die either, why should he be. He knew Heaven and Hell exsisted, if he went to Heaven he would be with his family which he would love greatly. But if he went to Hell, no biggie he was friends with the devil himself and a few others.

His appearance had change greatly to, he like most of the demons didnt feel the need to wear a shirt. So he didnt, this meant you could see the body he had seen in his mind those many years ago, when he first met Luci. Only his arms were slightly bigger, and his black mangy hair was a bit longer, down to base of his neck, and spiky. The only clothing he wore was a black coat that almost reached the ground, the collar came midway up his face to his nose. Instead of a zipper or buttons, it had little chains thar connected in the middle. He also wore somewhat tight black jeans. His feet were bare because he didnt feel the need. All natural felt fine with him. His face was what had change the most, it looked as if he had he had aged a few more years than he actually did. Plus his eyes held no color except for a dark, almost black green color, they looked as if they had seen to much for one his age, but they also held great and terrible power. His scar was gone from his forhead, he didnt really like it, it had brought many painful things so he covered it with a strong glamour charm. He could have gotten rid of it easily, but he figured it could be useful. There was a scar he kept showing next to his left eye, it was about an inch and a half long going vertically from his eye up, he had gotten that from the fight between him and Kain. His ears were also a bit pointier than a normal humans, but not to noticeable, and he had three silver hoop earings in each ear. Lastly was his mouth, nothing to different there, he just had two peircings coming out of his bottom lip (a/n think David Draiman from disturbed.) but inside his lips were razor sharp teeth that at the moment were clutching a cigarette, he found it calmed him down. He didnt need to worry about cancer, the demon side of him and his magic made sure of that.

He looked, if nothing else, to be a bad ass. Which he was, he wont deny it, he was strong, really strong. But right now he was paceing back and forth, waiting for his farewell party to arrive.

**'Damn it, theyre late. They know the spell keeping some of my aura, is about to wear off.'** At that exact moment he saw Lou, Kain, and a few other demons hed made friends with finally showed up. They were carrying a few things that looked like presents. Lou, who seemed a bit out of breath, was the first to speak.

"Sorry were late, but you forgot a few things." He somehow managed to make this seem like Harrys fault, but than again that seemed to be what he was made to do. Lou reached over to where Harrys red twin gaurds were holding something that was apparently really heavy, and covered in a sheet. Lou picked it up without any effort and handed it to Harry who grabbed it as it was feather light. He took off the sheet to reveal his weapon of choice. It didnt really have a name, because it was basically a havy metal ball that was just a bit bigger than a basketball, on a long metal stick about as tall as Harry. It was charmed to never break, dent, or scratch. Since it didnt really have a name, he just called it Attero.

"Oh crap, that wouldve sucked if I had forgotten him. Thanks." He didnt sound to worried, and he wasnt. Harry knew they would have grabbed Attero if he had forgotten, which is why he left it behind. Just to piss them off. He figured that was it, so he was about to say his last good byes when Kain told him to take of his jacket and turn around. Harry knew what he was going to do, so he just stayed silent when Kain brought up his clawed hand and slammed his nails directly into the middle of his back. He didnt even cringe. Didnt have to, hed been through much, much worse. At first nothing happenend, then slowly black ink started to swirl around his fingers, part of it broke off. It slowly made its way to the small of his back were it twisted around until it formed in small gothic letters:"Satans Little Helper" He had to have a little fun, but knew Harry would appreciate it .Then directly under his nails a Ying Yang symbol formed, because that was what Harry was. The middle of light and dark, good and evil, he was the balancer, the grey. Than at the very top of his back in the same bold gothic letters, his nickname, which the demons had given him appeared, a name which in meaning was quite dark, a name that would put fear into the hearts of the people that had wronged him. His name was:"FAUST"

Kain pulled his hand out and wiped the blood off. Normally he would have licked it off, but with Faust you didnt know what would happen, so he didnt take the chance. When he looked at Harrys back, it had already healed itself. All that was left was Harry and Lou, who were staring at each other, one waiting for the other to make a move. They just stared at the one person they truly considered a brother for the past two years. They couldnt take it, and as one moved to the other and gave the other manly hug, because, it was after all, the devil and his ultimate warrior. After a warm moment they broke apart. They just stared at each other again, when Lou started to talk Harry in the most serious voice anyone had heard him use, in his long life.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" He was somewhat curious as to why his friend was so sedated.

"What Iam about to tell you I tell you in complete seriousness. First thing take care of the Dursleys, if you know what I mean." Harry mimicked Lous trademark grin, he knew what to do."Secondly, destroy all your enemies: Voldemort and his death eathers, Dumbledore and his spies, icluding Ron and Hermione." Lou stopped for a second, he could feel the enchanment starting to fall apart. "Alright, its time for you to go, but before you do I must tell you something that I feel you must do no matter what." Harry leaned in closer, he wanted to know his mentors last wishes before he left. "You need to get laid, seriously your to damn up tight, loosen up." Harry thought he heard wrong, but seeing the grins on everybodies faces, he knew Lou was serious about this. He burst out laughing.

"Ill try my hardest _Luci._" Then seeing the pissed off look on Lous face, and the grins from everybody elses face, he started to fly up to the hole that would transport him back to the Dursleys and his true fight. The last thing he heard before entering his room were shouts of good luck.

It had been a while since hed been here, although in reality it had only been five minutes. When he looked at the clock, sure enough it said 5:08. He chuckled to himself Lou reallknew what he was doing, that was a bit suprising. He looked at his bed, it was crappy compared to the bed he had been sleeping in gor the past two years. He didnt really care though, his training had been tiring and a bed was a bed. Harry placed Attero down, making the floor boards grown under its immence weight. The second his head touched his pillow he was out. His last thoughts being...

**'Tomorrow is gonna be fun.'**

Authors Note

So that was my first chapter of my first story. I just want to say, no Iam not religious I dont go to church or anything like that. I just never heard a story where Harry meets the devil so I figured why not do so.Plus I wanted to see a demon Harry story. I also hope I have not offended people with the way the devil and God were portrayed in my story. I only made the devil this nice because it better suited the story. I highly doubt the devil is actually so nice. But if I did offend, all I can say is sorry, my bad.

Well I hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter Harry will deal with the Dursleys and when the real action begins yay

Acceptus Ut Infinitas- Welcome to eternity

Messor-Reaper

Attero-Destroy

Yet again r/r please. Yours truly,

Bootz David Draiman

David Draiman

David Draiman


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked it

.Hey snakehulk can I have that cookie now? This next chapter will be filled with action and some humor.

And as I said before enjoy Or Else! Nothing is my own, except my characters. Yay, I own demons. Bout damn time

Chapter 2: It Begins, Faust

Harry having a wonderful three hour nap, at least he was until he was awaken by a light bump under his back. Seeing as how he had sometimes sleep on rocks in the bowls of Hell itself, it wasn't really all that painful, but it was a annoying as Hell(pun intended). Feeling for what it was, he found that it was in one of his coats pockets. When he reached in to grab it he felt a rough cold surface, it sorta felt like an egg, except it was about four times bigger. When he brought it out he found he was quite right. But this didn't look like any egg he had ever seen, it was a dark green, about the same color as the killing curse. It looked faintly familiar though. When he tried to remember where he'd seen it, he couldn't come up with anything. So he figured it must be in one of the memories he'd taken from the lake sized pensieve, he'd been forced to stay in for such a long time. Going through them, he found it to be in one of Salazar's memories, he didn't even need to look any deeper. He knew what this egg contained. A basilisk.

**'How interesting, I wondered how one of the deadliest creatures ever had come to rest in my pocket.'** So doing the logical thing, he stuck his hand back in his pocket and found what he was looking for. A note, from the hand writing he'd say it was Lou's.

_Hey Faust, _

_Hope you like the present. You probably already figured out what that is your holding, and if not, well I ain't tellinyou. But knowing you, you know. So don't worry, it won't kill you when you look into it's eyes. Because one: it'll assume you to be its master the moment it sees you, two: demons and snakes have always had a pretty good relationship, three: you could ask it to not kill you, since your able to speak to snakes. (Duh). And as an added bonus, this happens to be the offspring of the basilisk you killed in your second year. Talk about drama. Owning the child of the creature you killed. That would make a good soap opera. Ah well, I'm getting side-tracked. His name is Argentum. Argentum. . He should hatch in about three days. Take care of him, and he'll take care of you. Don't forget, just because your stronger(alot stronger) than Voldemort doesn't mean you can take him on right away. He has experience on his side. But you got a bit yourself so who knows. Just in case, why don't you have alittle fun with his death eaters first. ;P Yours truly, Lucifer _

_P.S. Don't worry about the egg, it's stronger then it looks. So I doubt you crushed it while sleeping. _

_P.S.S. In your other pocket you'll find a replica of your wand. Keep the whole wandless magic thing a secret. _

_P.S.S.S. Kain wants to know what P.S. stands for, and so would I!_

The whole time Harry read the letter he had the grin he had learned from Lou on his face. So know he had a basilisk, or at least he would in three days. Oh the fun he will have. He reached into his other pocket and found, just as Lou said, there was a replica of his wand, down to every last detail. Except on the bottom he noticed someone had scratched 'Made in Hell' on it. Kain, always with the jokes. But he didn't mind, Kain and Lous sense of humor was one of the reasons he hadn't gone insane down there. His thoughts were cut short when he heard his uncles voice bellow up to him the five words he hadn't heard in two years.

"Boy! Get down here, now!" He smiled when he remembered that those words use to annoy and somewhat frighten him, because if he didn't get down there "Now" he would have been in a world of hurt. Instead now he just smiled to himself, showing off those deadly teeth, when he thought of what he was gonna do to his relatives later. Putting on a quick glamour charm so it hid his new body, the earrings in his ear and his lower lip, he hid his power filled eyes, so now they looked a bit normal except his cornea and iris were the same color. He changed his hair so it was shorter and black, he left his teeth, mostly he liked them that way, he left the scar near his eye, but also brought his more famous scar back. His height shortened to what it used to be, 58. He took his pants and coat off, because he would not defile them by changing them into copies of Dudley's old clothing. So he put on some of Dudders old sweats, and made it look as though he had a few bruises, from being punished. He looked himself over in the mirror, he thought he looked as he had two years ago. Except for his eyes and his teeth when he opened his mouth wide. Harry really didn't like this look, it made him feel weaker then he truly was. Though he knew it to be necessary. As he picked up Attero, but willed it to disappear, He never would let it be out of his reach. As he walked down the stairs he heard Vernon talking loudly about lazy freaks. When he entered the kitchen he had to use a little bit of his reflex to dodge the punch coming his way. He could have taken it full on, but that would have raised unwanted questions. Looking at Vernon, he saw he was a bit unnerved at Harrys new ability to avoid his fist. he'd never done so before. He tried to cover it up by telling him to make breakfast. But Harry saw the look, and he would see many more soon enough.

While cooking, Duddy-kins finally made an appearance, and as usual in the morning, ignored Harry. It may have seemed as though he was just cooking, but he was listening closely while Dudley talked to his parents. He wanted to know what he was doing today. "Mum, dad?" God Harry hated that fake sweet voice he used. Now that he thought about it, it kinda reminded him of Umbridge.

"Yes, Duddy-kins?" Damn, that was really starting to annoy Harry. He didn't know how Dudley could take those names. Although being his parents perfect little angel did have its benefits. "Me and Piers and the rest of the gang are gonna walk around the park a bit today. Then we were thinking about renting a few movies, to watch at Darren's house, and I was wondering if I could borrow fifty bucks?" Harry was about to bust out laughing. This was such complete bullshit. He knew for a damn fact they weren't going to rent any movies, even if he did there's no way he needed fifty bucks. He, however didn't doubt for a minute that he was going to the park, however he didn't think it was for a little stroll. This gave him a great idea of how he would start, what he called : "Faust's rise." Back to the conversation.

"Sure thing Duds, what're you gonna get?" It was Vernon who answered, and in a tone Harry would never hear directed at him.

"Oh, probably a few action/adventure movies, maybe a comedy." His parents completely buying into this crap gave him the money. At this point Harry was done cooking, so he set it down in front of them. Finding no flaw in the food, they just ate while yet again ignoring him. Given this brief chance, he silently walked to the door and opened it. Not seeing anyone, but knowing there was an Order member here, he started to sniff at the air as an animal would. One of the perks of being a half demon. He found it was Tonks, which suited his needs perfectly. She was one of the few people he trusted. Quietly closing the door, he walked upstairs to his room. Once there he looked around until he found Hedwig sitting on her perch. She looked quite happy to see him, he had to admit he was rather glad to see his feathered companion. After a few minutes of just petting her, he set to what he had originally come here for.

"Hey girl, good to see ya. How would you like to send a letter to Tonks." She puffed out her chest as if to say "Of course." Quickly he wrote his note which stated thus: Tonks, I'll be leaving in ten minutes to just walk around the park. I know you'll follow me no matter what, I don't care . But I have something to tell you, so walk next to me. Yours truly, HP.

After looking over a second, he thought it sounded all right. He gave it to Hedwig, to which he told her that Tonks was just under the tree in the front yard. She looked a little put out that her mission would be so short, but she accepted it and took off. So while waiting for the signal he transfigured his sweatshirt into a muscle shirt of which would have looked a little better if he was in his true body. Then he changed his sweatpants into a comfortable pair of jeans. He reluctantly transfigured two pieces of paper into some nice looking steel toe boots. Man he really didn't like wearing shoes. After looking himself over for the second time that day and realized he had forgotten to put on glasses. Good thing the Dursleys didn't pay much attention to him. Picking up an old pair of glasses he poked out the lenses and put them on. God he really hated this look. On his way out, he picked up Argentums egg and laid it on his bed and covered it up in the sheets. Didn't look as though anything was amiss, still holding an invisible Attero, he decided to put it on his back after transfiguring a napkin into a makeshift sheath, didn't want it to get in his way. On his way down the stairs he sniffed the air for his cousins putrid smell. It was there, but it was feint, so he already left. Good, he was getting a little anxious, he couldn't wait to get started. Before his aunt and uncle realized he was there he was at the door. Once outside, he took off towards the park to where things would change forever. Tonks was obviously right next to him, his sensitive ears picked up her clumsy steps.

"Hey Tonks. How ya been?" He thought he heard her swear.

"How'd you know I was here? And I mean walking beside you, and how'd you know I was guarding you?" He could tell she really wanted to know how a teen had known a trained Auror was following him.

"Well one I could smell that lovely perfume of yours, nice by the way. Two, I can here you walking." He thought he could actually see the awe on her face. So to get things moving along he went straight to the point.

"Tonks, I want you to give me a witches oath that you will not tell anyone what you see me doing today."

"WHAT? Why? What are you gonna do?" She sounded really worried, not just about what he was gonna do, but about his general safety. He was somewhat touched.

"Don't worry I wont get hurt. And no one else will get hurt." Then in a whisper that Tonks barely heard."At least no one that matter." Then in his normal tone again. "Please Tonks I need you to do this for me." She gave a great sigh, she couldn't say no to him, he'd always been nice to her. He treated her as a normal witch, he never asked her to change her appearance to that of a girl that he would rather talk to. And this is why she agreed.

"Fine. I Nymphodora Tonks, hereby give a witches oath to Harry Potter, that I will not reveal what he says or does today. If I do may I lose my magic for my betrayal." Harry let go of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He was quite touched that she would trust him so much that she would be willing to lose her magic.

"Thank you, and don't worry I won't get hurt. Or do anything to illegal." Then without thinking, he smiled in her direction, showing of his deadly teeth. But before she could ask about it, he stopped, for they had reached the park. Using ultra sensitive nose he detected Dudley and his friends over where the play area was. As he headed over there he noticed there were no kids around, but figured it was because they knew Dudley and his gang hung out there. He motioned for Tonks to stay where she was. She was about to protest until she Harry give her a look, one that frankly chilled her very core, and almost made her pass out. But she didn't, mostly because she wanted to see what he was going to do. When he got close enough, he saw Dudley handing the money he received from his parents to a tall man who looked to be in his twenties. In return, he gave them a bag of some undistinguishable substance.

**'Oho, so he's moved on on from cigarettes I see. That reminds me...'** With that he pulled out a cigarette from thin air. Ah the benefits of magic. He snapped his finger and it was lit. Once he stuck it in his mouth, he took a deep drag, and let it out with a great sigh. When he looked over at the group he'd been watching a minute ago, he noticed that when he had snapped his fingers, it had caught their attention. The man dealing the drugs looked at him and took off as fast as he could. Looking at Dudley he noticed that he seemed a bit surprised to see Harry catching him in the act. His look of shock quickly changed to that of grim satisfaction. Harry knew he was planning on beating the crap out of him, but that wasn't gonna happen. Dudley seemed to notice Harry was actually smoking, this made him look a little bit happier for some reason.

"Hey Potter, copying a few of my habits to try and be cool eh? Thats understandable. But Iam sorry to say I'll have to make sure you won't tell anyone of what you just saw." He looked far from sorry about doing anything he was about to do. But Harry knew his threat only reached as far as knocking a few teeth out and a few broken ribs. Harry shook with anticipation, this was gonna be so much fun. At least for him. Dudley took his tremor as a sign of fear, and smiled at how weak Potter was. Not likeing the thought of anyone thinking he was afraid of them decided to get started, so he put his cigarette in his mouth, took his left hand and grabbed his crotch. Then, with his right, he flipped them off, the whole time grinning that grin of his. This did not go over so well with Dudley and his gang, as they immediately lost their superior looks.

Tonks was gob smacked, this behavior was so unlike Harrys normal smile and take the beatings kind of attitude. She noticed he seemed to have gained alot of confidence, but confidence didn't matter if you didn't have anything to back it up. And Harry seemed pretty defenseless right now, it looked as though he had left his wand at home. Plus he was quite small compared to these thugs. But she figured he was gonna pull something good, or else he wouldn't have made her take a witches oath.

Harry knew Dudley wouldn't have the guts to attack him, he was to afraid he'd use magic. So, as predicted, he sent his supposed friends to go after him, while he stood back to watch and see how the fight went. Excluding Duds, there were five people advancing on him, one he knew to be Piers, the others he didn't recognizes. Must be getting tougher friends, to suit his needs.

**'Oh man he's like a mini Voldemort. Recruiting to become stronger, and having them attack while he stands back and watches. Except Duds ain't as powerful as he thinks.'** Back to the five tough teens surrounding him. Piers was in front of him, one to his left, one to his right, two behind him. Blocking anyway of escape. Feh, like he needed one. They just stood there, and it was pissing him off. He wanted to get this started. So quicker than anyone could see he was in front of a surprised Piers, who looked down in horror as he got a good look at Harrys teeth. "Hello Piers, I must say I've been looking forward to this for a long time." The moment he finished speaking he picked up his opponent by the throat, not even using any of his true power. Once lifted a good foot of the air, he chucked Piers Polkins one of his childhood tormentors, a good twenty feet away where he meet a Douglas fir. From the sound of it he had broken his right arm, which took the force of the blow. He was also unconscious, or just to terrified to get up. Using his keen vision he noted that he was bleeding from the mouth.

**'One down.'** With a slight chuckle, he pushed himself back to where he stopped right in front of the two horrified goons, who were there to block his escape. Without even turning around he nailed them in the stomach with his elbows, sending them skidding ten feet back to where they lay gasping for breath. Walking calmly over to the two remaining would be thugs, he Looked at the one to the right, he lifted up his right hand to the boys forehead. He watched in confusion and terror as Harry made the okay sign with his right hand and flicked him in the head. The teen fell to the ground as if he'd been punched by a professional boxer. Slowly turning his head to the last remaining goon, he noticed with his eyes and nose, that the boy had actually, had the piss scared out of him. Harry felt a twinge of pity, but then crushed that thought when he looked into his mind and saw that this shit head had taken more pleasure out of beating up the children of this park than any of the others. Faster than should be possible, Harry darted to the boy, punching him in the gut, making him vomit on the ground as he was crouched over. Harry lifted him up, with his fist still in his stomach, above his head and then slammed him, back first, onto the ground behind him. He had definitely felt a few ribs break. Oh, this was so much better than he had hoped, but the best was yet to come. Harry slowly stood up and looked around at what he had just done, in just one minute he taken on five teens, and floored them. He felt no remorse for these creatures whose soul desire was to get high and torment those weaker than them, just so they could feel a little power. Turning around he saw the source of it all. And look at this, the dumb ass had actually been smart enough to pick up a weapon. Dudley was standing there holding a thick bat like tree branch, and it looked as though he was going to copy his goons actions and piss himself. Walking towards Dudley he began to taunt him just so he would swing the branch, he wanted his cousin to see weapons had no affect on him.

"Jeez, Duddy kins is that any way to act towards your loving cousin. Feh, you pathetic fat piece of shit, do you really think that'll work on me? Go ahead give it a swing, I can't stop you ,see I don't have my wand." Just to show he didn't, he pulled out his pockets, turned around in a circle to show he didn't have it hidden. Looking back at his dear old cousin, Harry noticed he had gained a bit of confidence, seeing that he couldn't use magic. Now a foot and a half away from this pitiful excuse of a man, he stopped with his head lowered, and lifted his arms straight out as if in defeat. To which Dudley seemed to find as the perfect moment to swing like he was playing baseball, going for a home run. In a blur Harrys left hand shot up and caught it inches away from his temple. His face was that of stone, emotionless, no anger, no fear, nothing. Unless you looked closely into his eyes, you could see amusement. Dudley was a bit surprised at his speed, but wasn't all that scared. At least he wasn't, until a cracking sound could be heard. He looked at where Harry had caught it, and saw that he had utterly crushed it, leaving about half of his would be weapon left. He pulled it above his head and swung hard at the top of Harrys head. There was another blur, this one Harrys right hand. And in an instant the already small piece of wood was reduced even further. It looked as if it had been chopped cleanly in half. While staring at it dumbly, Harry lifted his hand, to show his black claws, which slowly changed back into normal human finger nails.

"Oh, ickle Duddy kins, is that the best you got?" Infuriated, Dudley used what little courage-or was it stupidity- he had left and made for a punch at Potters face, using what he had learned while boxing. Harry had no intention of moving, therefore he received a left hook to the cheek. There was a resounding crack, but it wasn't from Harrys cheek, but rather from Dudley's fist. It had felt as though he had punched a solid wall of steel. While he had tears of pain running down his face, and clutching his mangled hand, Harry gave an exaggerated sigh, and begun to speak in a sad voice.

"Dudley, after all these years of torment, I had expected a better fight. I have to admit, Iam a bit disappointed. Time to finish this up." Before allowing his opponent another opportunity to attack, he took quick aim and spit his cigarette directly into his right eye.While Dudley was blinded and screaming in pain, Harry pulled his right arm back and slammed it into Dudley's huge stomach. The force of the blow was so strong that he was pushed back fifteen feet while still on his feet. He finally fell down rolling another twelve feet. Harry knew for a fact that Dudders was out cold, but before he had punched him he had put a bit of magic into it. Injecting it into his cousins gut, so that he would awaken and go home. His plan was coming along perfectly. Now all he had to do was deal with Tonks, go home and allow things to fall into place.

Sniffing out Tonks, he found that she had fainted, or at least was close to doing so. She was leaning on one of the trees, watching Harry very closely as he walked over to her. Tonks had damn near run away when she saw Harry display such strength. So after casting a charm to see what kind of spell he was using to do perform such means of strength-how else could he be so strong- she actually did faint when she found out that he was using his own strength to do so. And not even a fraction of it. But because of a charm she had put on herself when she first became an Auror, she quickly recovered. She was even more terrified when she saw him sniff around a bit, eventually looking right at her, and then coming over and taking off the invisibility cloak.

The moment he saw her he had to take a few deep breaths, he had never seen her use such a beautiful form before. She had the same heart shaped face, but everything else was different. Her hair usually some outrageous color, was now a chocolatey brown color which came down to the small of her back. She had a cute little button nose with freckles dotted around it. Now when he usually sees her, she's about 58 or so, but now she had to be 60, with a nice athletic build, and a good sized bust. A while ago he would have blushed at this thought, but now it just seemed natural. It was, however her eyes that caught his attention. They were wide and innocent looking, but had a hidden strength he could see. The color of her eyes showed her wild side, which was a dark purple color. He shook his head trying to get how incredibly hot she looked out of his mind. Making a mental note to ask her about this form later. Going back to her eyes, he looked hard into them, feeling her somewhat strong Occlumency shields. He brushed right pass them, as if they weren't there, looking for the info he was searching for. When he found it he was quite happy. While she was protecting him under Dumbledore's orders, she was genuinely concerned about his safety. Going a bit deeper, he found a terrible secret that made him hate Dumbles oh so much more. He would have to confront her about that later.

When he was done with his inspection, he smiled warmly to her, making sure to not show his teeth. After dusting her off, spending a bit to much time near her rump, they started walking back to the Dursleys place. Harry, still having the invisibility cloak in his hand, noticed Tonks staring openly at him as if he was some kind of monster. Not wanting her to be afraid of him, he decided to sooth her nerves.

"Tonks, I'm sorry you had to see that, but they deserved it. They're not exactly the nicest of people." She looked doubtfully at him, and still with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"What are you talking about! I know they occasionally teased you, and sure they were buying drugs, which isn't exactly the greatest of habits. But what you just did was totally uncalled for. I'm not even sure how you did what you just did." Harry was confused as hell, what did she mean"occasionally teased"? Then it hit him, he knew what was going on. And if he was right, someone was gonna get there ass tortured for the rest of eternity, by some of his closest friends. Along side Voldemort of course.

"First off, I'll explain how I just did that later on if I feel I can completely trust you." She gave a short nod, so he continued. "Just tell me this, what did you mean by "they occasionally teased you"? By chance did someone tell you this." Another nod."Alright, by chance was this person our dear sweet Professor Dumbledore." Yet again, a nod. Even before she finished the nod, he stopped in his tracks making Tonks stop beside him. The look on his face truly made her believe the devil existed, and she was almost sure she was standing next to him. Before she could scream, run, or pass out, he had his hand on her forehead, gripping it quite painfully. The next thing she saw were memories, not hers of course, but Harrys. She saw him as a baby being slapped around by a slightly older Dudley. Then right into the next image, she saw his aunt and uncle laughing at him while he was on the ground crying, because Dudley had run his hand over with a brand new bicycle. She saw memories of him being chased around by Dudley and his friends, and finally being caught and then kicked, punched, scratched, spit on, etc. This seemed to go on for hours, possibly the whole day. In actuality it had only taken a few second, but Tonks didn't care. She didn't even care that she was crying in front of the boy/man she was sent to protect, or that she was slightly bleeding from her head, where Harry had grabbed her. They continued to walk in silence. Until Harry got a bit uncomfortable.

"That, Tonks, is the truth. Those aren't even my worst memories, those ones involve my aunt and uncle. I'd rather you didn't see those." Looking at her he saw she had her eyes closed, she also had a look of confusion on her face. While not watching him, he waved his hand over her head where his nails had dug in, healing it instantly.

"You've been lied to by our sweet, kind, benevolent, caring, pitiful excuse of a human being Dumbledore. He lied to you Tonks, he lied to everyone." He paused for a second then in a whisper said. "Well maybe not everyone." Then in his normal voice. "He couldn't allow anyone to know how I was being treated." She looked at him utterly shocked. Once over moment of surprise, she asked the question he knew was coming.

"What possible reason would Dumbledore keep this a secret? All hes ever told the Order was that your relative didn't like magic or you, but they still tolerated you. Just occasionally ignoring and teasing you. He didn't say anything about you being beaten. If anyone had known they..." But Harry finished her sentence, knowing where this was going.

"They would've taken me away to be safe and treated as a normal wizard." She just nodded her head, but still looked confused. He sighed, deciding it was okay to tell her the truth.

"He had to keep here, because here I was sad and beaten and abused for eleven years. But then on my eleventh Dumbledore sent Hagrid to tell me I was a wizard and would be taken away from my relative. I was happy. so happy in fact that I believed whatever Dumbledore told me. He was one of the first parental figures I had, like a grandfather. I thought he was the greatest, he was powerful, kind, he treated me as a human, not as some hero. But every year he put me back at this home, where I was again mistreated and hated. And when I was able to leave to go back to Hogwarts I was yet again so happy, that Dumbledore started to become my idol. And at the end of last year he told me the prophecy that concerned me and Voldemort." She was totally and completely speechless. Not just because he said Voldemorts name, but because of what he was telling her. She had thought the prophecy had been destroyed. And she, yet again, almost fainted when he told her the prophecy and what it meant.

"When I got back I was so pissed of at him for telling me this now. I even hated him. But after five years of this man taking me away to a wonderful world where I had friends, and a foster family, the Weasleys, I had decided that he probably just did it for my own safety. So I thought I might as well train to take Voldie down." Seeing Tonks was paying attention, with something akin to awe in her eyes." So I did, as you saw the affects just moments ago. While it may have only been a few weeks since the end of term, it has actually been two years for me." He continued on seeing as how Tonks looked as if she wanted to start asking questions. "I'll explain later. Anyway back to Dumbles. During my training, I found that he's actually about as bad as Voldemort. Cause once I defeat Voldie, he's going to wait maybe a year before he gets rid of me. Because he wants to be the strongest wizard around, if he was a bit younger he might have even tried to take over, but he's to old and tired to do so. So he gets rid of me, says it was a trap by some death eaters avenging their master. He acts like the grandfather everyone sees him as and cry over me, the world feels bad for him, he pretends to catch the Death Eaters who "killed me"- itll probably be some wizards he finds in Knockturn Alley, Imperios them into thinking theyre Death Eaters- the Wizarding World will be so happy to have avenged its fallen hero theyll probably reward him in some way, then hell be seen as the strongest again." He knew damn well that thats what he was going to do, but thought it best to act as if he was guessing. Tonks looked horrible, he knew she believed. This just explained to much.

"Tonks, none of this was your fault, he has fooled alot of people. He has had decades to perfect his skill. And believe me when I'm done with Voldemort he will be dealt with. Hes destroyed to many peoples lives to be left unchecked. And as much as I trust you, I will take you down if you try to stop me. However if you join me, I might just take off that ugly blemish on your left arm." She knew what he was talking about, but how did he know. And yet again before she could ask he continued talking.

"Well we're here. I'll talk to you later, and when you see Dudley coming, just let him in. Think about what I said, I meant everything I said." And with that he walked inside, leaving Tonks who felt as though she was gonna have heart attack.

The moment he was inside he cast a notice me not charm on himself so they would just ignore him. On his way up the stairs he heard them talking about how they were gonna beat the shit out of him, for leaving before he could do any chores. He chuckled, knowing full well he wouldn't be doing any chores for them, ever. Because they didn't have much longer in this world. Inside his room he took of all his clothing, except for his boxers. He put on his black jeans, and coat, not looking all that impressive with how he looked at the moment. Walking over to Hedwig he told her to not worry about the noises she was about to hear. She just hooted in acceptance, with a bit of confusion. He looked at the egg on his bed, it looked the same, but he walked over to it and put his hand on it. He could feel some movement. Three days and he'd have a nice new friend to play with. But back to business. He made Attero visible again, and leaned it against the wall, leaving a dent where it rested. Lighting another cigarette, he waited for Dudley to come home. While waiting he thought about what he was gonna do, but had to stop because he was close to laughing, and didn't want the Dursleys to know he was here.

Then he heard it, the sound of the front door opening and then closing. He peeked his head downstairs and saw Dudley limp into the room. Casting a quick silencing charm on the living room, he waited for the second signal. He didn't have to wait long. His aunt, who had just walked into the living room, saw her Duddy kins limping towards her. He looked awful, his eye was red and puffy with scorch marks. His right arm was twisted in a way that made her sick to her stomach, and in the center of his shirt was hole. It looked as though it had been torn open. She could take no more, so, she screamed. Vernon heard his wife, and waddled into the living room. First he saw his wife, who was leaning against the wall crying, then he saw his son standing in one place looking like hell. And from the looks of things he was about collapse. Vernon ran as fast as his fat ass could could carry him, over to his wobbling son, and helped him over to the couch.

"DUDLEY? Son are you alright? What happened to you? Who did this?" By now Harry was sitting comfortably at the foot of the stairs watching the whole show. Man this was gonna be entertaining. Dudley seemed to regain a bit of himself-another affect of the magic Harry put in him. He looked at the stairs and saw Harry grinning with a cigarette in his mouth, and a strange stick with a ball on top in his right hand. hand. He somewhat noticed that he was wearing different clothes, and no shoes. Dudley pointed him out, and was about to tell his father what had happened. But reconsidered, thinking that it would make him sound like a pussy if he said that he had gotten whooped by such a weak looking teen. Staring back at Harry he gave him an evil grin, one that while menacing. couldn't hold a candle to Harrys. In a fake shaky voice he told Vernon what had supposedly happened.

"He...he used m..ma..the M word on me and m.. my friends. And then h..he grabbed a tree b..branch, and started t.. to hit us with it, until w..we were all kn.. knocked out." Then he somehow managed to let out a few tears. Vernon was outraged, one: the freak had used magic, and on his son no less. Two: he was smoking in his house. Three: He was wearing some clothes that looked better than their own, even if he wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes. Walking menacingly-or so he thought- over to Harry. Harry who had decided to play the scared nephew for a few more minutes-just to surprise them even more later- looked horrified at his advancing uncle.

"B..but he started it." He managed to stutter out. His uncle grinned cause he thought it was because he was scared. But it was actually because he was trying to not bust out laughing. Vernon, now in front of Harry slapped him across the face. It hurt him more than Harry, who tried to look as if he was in alot of pain.

"LIAR! My Dudley would never lie to us." He got an evil grin on his face before continuing. "This is the perfect excuse to do what I shouldered done all those years ago. And it'll show those freaks you call friends, that they can't force us to do anything." With that he motioned Dudley over to help him take care of business. Which he did, although a bit shakily. But t was from having the crap beaten out of him, rather than from fear. He somehow seemed to have forgotten all that Harry was able to.

**'Wonder what could've made that happen.'** That was Harrys last thought before Vernon punched him in the stomach. While it may not have actually hurt him, he acted as though he was in terrible pain. Then with a left hook Harry was on the ground. Yet again, hurting the one punching him more than Harry, but Vernon didn't seem to notice this. He was having to much of a good time. At that moment Dudley decided to help out by kicking Harry in as many places as possible. Making Harry shout out as if he were in pain. With Vernon punching and Dudley kicking him, he hardly noticed that someone was scratching him. But he felt some minor annoyance, and looking around he saw tat Petunia was scratching his arms and face. She had some insane look in her eyes, and was muttering something about Lily. Giving her a little hand, he made every part she scratched bleed a little. So he just laid on the ground taking his 'beating', before the stopped twenty minutes later. While looking at the beaten Harry laying in a small pool of blood from the many scratches he had received. They started walking away, a bit out of breath, but still had little grins on their faces.

Their grins soon turned to looks of confusion, when they heard a slurping and cracking noise. But were even more confused when they realized it was coming from Harry, who was still on the ground supposedly asleep. At first it looked as though nothing was happening, but then they started to notice that his blood was starting to flow back towards his seemingly lifeless body. The even more disturbing sight was his fingers-which Dudley had finally broken after ten minutes (Harry just got a bit bored)-were starting to snap back into place. But what actually made them want to run away from this scene, was when they heard his laugh. It wasn't normal, not that they ever thought he was normal to begin with. This wasn't even human, it sounded like he was laughing , insanely at that, but there was something else laughing with him. They had to cover their ears, for they feared they would have gone as insane as the laughter itself, if they kept listening. When they deemed it safe, they took their hands away and looked back. He had stopped laughing, and his blood was gone-back into his body. Just when they thought he wasn't going to move, he took his right hand and placed it above his head and pushed up. With an eerie grace, he rose up into a standing position. Harry just glared at them for a few seconds, before looking at his scratches his Aunt Petunia had given him. Looking back at her he just made a tutting noise, and then directing his attention back to his would be wounds. Taking his left index finger, he went over each scratch. Each one would be erased as he went over it, disappearing with a wisp of smoke. The Dursleys just stared on in awe and fear, they would have run a long time ago, but they found they could not move. So they were forced to watch what happened next.

With his cuts taken care of, he decided to scare them before sending them to their fate. So he cracked his neck and then started to move his hand over various part of his body, removing the disillusion charm. First he allowed them to see his perfect body, with all his muscles. Then showed them his earrings and lip piercings, knowing that it would annoy them, seeing as it wasn't entirely normal. Next he made his claws on his hands and feet visible. His hair was next, it grew back to the base of his neck, and turned it back into the pure white, which he preferred. Last was his eyes, going back to black-green, power filled orbs he had gotten used to down in what he considered his new home. The whole time he had watched the Dursleys reactions, which were funny as hell. Vernon looked as though he was trying to be brave, but instead started crying. Dudley was so scared he didn't even notice he had pissed him self. Petunia seemed to have fainted while on her feet.

"Can't have that now, can we?" With that he pointed his right index finger at her, like he was holding a gun, and shot. Waking her up to the sight of a grinning Harry, purposefully showing off his lethal teeth. She almost fainted again, but Harry wasn't about to let that. Seeing them all scared filled them with a happiness he had long awaited for. But this wasn't over just yet.

"This." He said while waving an arm in front of himself. "Is what I have become. This is from two years of training, training to get rid of someone quite powerful. But who says I can't have a little with what I've got." He started to chuckle while still talking. "You thought I was a freak before? Heh, take a look at this." It was at that point they noticed his coat was blowing in a non existent wind. But stopped just as suddenly as it had started. It seemed as if nothing would happen, when it wrapped itself around Harry tightly. The chains on the front clasped shut, he was completely enveloped in it. But for some reason he did not try to escape, he just stood there, not that they could see him.

At first they could hear nothing, they were hoping, even praying, his jacket had strangled or crushed him. For a few seconds this seemed so. Then they started to hear his breathing, which was a bit labored. This continued on for a few minutes before he let out a huge sigh, that was immediately followed by a slurping sound. Through their fear and confusion, they figured out it was coming from Harrys back. However the source of the noise was realized when they saw his coat, which had unhooked itself a moment earlier, was slowly being sucked into his back. Although it was being sucked into his back, it wasn't disappearing. It was in fact becoming his back, meaning it was becoming his flesh. Turning it into rough, pitch black skin. And it spread, from his back to his arms, abs and chest, then underneath his jeans, all the way down to his feet. As it was traveling up his neck, they saw his ears lengthen past human standards. And if they had payed attention, they would've noticed about seven lethal looking spikes growing along the length of his arms-an added bonus of being a hybrid. Four being on the outer part of his biceps, and three on his forearms, the top one on his shoulder was seven inches, the last on his wrist was one.

When the process was complete, the Dursleys were trying so hard to look away, that each of their eyes had actually busted a vessel. Harry, who was feeling quite refreshed, looked at them and gave the smirk he had stolen from the devil himself.

"Thats not nice. I think I look rather good." With a motion of his hand, the Dursleys were all forced to look directly into the face of the strongest demon the world has ever known. Looking at them he saw they were crying, but found Vernon actually working up courage to say something. Giving a nod of his head, Vernon was allowed to speak.

"W-w-what are y-y-you?" As soon as he stated his question, he seemed to regret it. But to late now. In his most menacing voice, he answered. "Iam the balance between good and evil. Iam the aide to Lucifer himself. Iam the ultimate demonic warrior. I will wipe the world clean of evil, and those such as the ones who would claim to do good, but in fact causes great pain." His black demonic aura flared to life at this point, but he was not yet done.

"Iam can also be the angel of mercy to those who need help. I will destroy those who beat and abuse the innocent. I-AM-FAUST" At this, every Dursley in the room had soiled themselves. They knew Harry wasn't lying about the devil,or anything else he had just stated. The main reason they shit themselves, was because they knew they were completely fucked. Looking back at the powerful and menacing demon, who had once been a pitiful boy they had once used and abused, they truly knew fear at its fullest.

"Enough of this. I have waited long enough, it's time to finally begin." Faust raised his arms horizontally to his body, and raised his head, as if in some religious high, and fell back. He just kept falling, the Dursleys watching in terror and confusion saw that he wasn't making any attempt to stop his descent. Just as he touched the floor, they noticed his shadow seemed to grow darker, and he just kept on going. He had fallen entirely through his shadow, and had disappeared. Vernon, who had no idea what the hell had just happened, turned his eyes to his wife, (still can't move) and saw she was looking at the ground behind him. He had no idea what she was looking at, that is, until he felt a terribly cold hand grab his neck from behind. And a frighteningly deadly whisper in his ear.

"Ah Vernon, it is time to meet- I guess you could say- my maker. He has waited a while to meet you. You know, he doesn't like people who abuse and hurt those far weaker than themselves. He has, in fact, taken an interest in you. Would you like to meet him?" Vernon wanted to shout, to protest, to anything to stop whatever was to happen next. But he found all he could do was nod his head. "Good. Allow me to introduce you." He felt a strong hand lift him up and carry him over to the bloodstain that Harry had created. The words Harry spoke next, made it glow a horrible black-red color, to which a hole in the middle appeared, and began to expand.

"Prodeo, porta via ut infinitas." The hole burst open with a loud crack and crunching sound. Harry held Vernon over the middle, so he could get a good look at his fate. When he looked down he saw a long black tunnel. He felt an unimaginable heat rise from it, and heard the screams of the tortured souls he would see and be amongst. The thing that terrified him most was when Harry yelled down the tunnel. But it was worst when someone else answered.

"Oi! Lou. you ready for three new tenants? And guess what, they happen to be my dear relatives." The whole time, he was grinning that grin that he claimed as his own.

"Really? Well you know, a few of your friends are with me and they want to meet them. So why don't you just go ahead and drop him. I just hope Kain can catch him. He's a bit bigger than you are." Thats when a third voice decided to join the conversation.

"Shut the fuck up. You know damn well I'm strong enough. Hmm ,although, he is a bit of a fat ass." Harry couldn't help but give a chuckle, somewhat destroying his evil image. But Vernon found his chuckle even more frightening. How could anyone find something so horrifying, amusing?

"Yeah, well back to business." He returned back to his stony evil tone. "Alright Lou, and Kain, I'll leave their souls to you. After all, a few billion years worth of knowledge of how to torture is a wee bit better than what I thought up in my two year vacation."

"Ah, too true, to true. Well, send them on down. We want to meet the relatives of our dear Faust." Harry muttered something that sounded akin to 'asshole'. But instead he yelled back.

"Yeah, but just remember. You take care of their damned souls, but do as I told you with the bodies. They are the first of many." He couldn't help it, he laughed. To most who didn't know him, it would have seemed like an evil laugh. One that Voldemort himself would have been proud of, possibly even intimidated of. But if you knew him, you would know it was a laugh of joy and victory.

"I remember. And would you like a pensieve of their trip to my lovely home." Lou was filled with as much joy as Harry, but he was able to hold it in. Harry, gaining some control, managed to respond.

"Would you? Thanks.! That be great." There was a pause. He was trying to think if he'd forgotten something. Not coming up with anything, he continued. "Enough of this, enjoy my sweet uncles company." Looking at Vernon, he saw the fear, the terror, he was utterly horrified, and he had apparently shit himself. Grinning, Harry angled Vernon so he'd hit his mark.

"Good bye uncle Vernon, it was a pleasure getting to know you. And I do so hope you like my friends as mush as you did me." Then without batting an eye, he through his uncle into hell, and straight to the devil himself. He could hear his screams the whole way down, it was music to his ears. He turned his head to look at Petunia and Dudley. Apparently Petunia had passed out again, but was still crying her eyes out. And Dudders was a mere inches away from insanity. he'd have to be next. Going back to Vernons screams, he noticed they were getting fainter. This is were he really started to pay attention. The moment his screams stopped, he heard Kain yell in disgust.

"HE FUCKING SHIT HIMSELF! HARRY, YOU ASSHOLE!" A pause. "Ah dude, it all over me. ASS!" Harry, while laughing himself, heard Lou and whoever else was down there, laughing their asses off. This went on for several minutes, before Harry turned his attention back to his remaining relatives. Grinning insanely, he decided to freak them out some more. Waking his aunt, so she could watch her dear fat son leave this world. This just increased her crying. Reviving Dudley some,so he wasn't quite as loopy. He looked as though he was about to copy his mothers earlier actions and pass out. Harry, wanting him to be conscious for what happened next, did not allow this. Waving at him in a cheerfully frightening way, he stuck his hand on the shadowy wall behind him. Dudley, who was qaukeing as much as possible, felt something grab his foot. Suddenly having the ability to move his head, he looked down to see a pitch black hand with razor sharp nails grabbing his ankle. Also having the ability to speak, he gave a high pitched girlish scream. Dudley felt himself being pulled through what felt like warm black goo. When he was halfway through his own shadow, he looked over at what he no longer saw as Harry, but as The End. He saw that it was holding half his body, shoe in hand, and half his gut sticking out of the wall. This was just adding on to his horror, and when his head finally wen into the black goo, he had the same feeling he had the beginning of last summer. He wasn't cold or anything, he just had the feeling of ultimate despair, and sadness. So it was no wonder he was bawling like a little baby, when Harry pulled him out. Since he had been pulled out feet first, he was upside down staring at a grinning Harry.

"Dudley, I can't entirely be mad at you." Dudley was completely by this. What had he meant? "You were just a baby when I showed up. And being around your parents so much, with their hatred of me, it just rubbed off. This is common in prejudice and racism, it was your parents fear and hatred of magic that made you this way." While listening Dudley began to slowly relax. It sounded like he was gonna get of the hook. But it was a short lived relief. "However, you have also committed crimes against Muggles as well. You have done drugs, stolen, but your worst crime, was teasing, harassing and beating up little children, you've even molested a few of the local girls. Bastard. You have taken away their innocence, which is not tolerated by heaven or hell. And your ways will not improve. Eventually you would've turned to alcoholism, become a junky, and a rapist because no one will want to be someone like you. Then you would have finally turned to murder. These are your crimes, and i have seen you unfit to continue your pathetic existence, you have gone to far already to change your ways." Dudley, who was still crying, was now miserable, because he was faced with what he has done and what he will do. He then realized the top of his head was warmer than any other part of his body. He looked down to see he was being dangled over the entrance to Hell. He turned his head to the demon so fast his neck cracked.

Faust was smiling at his tormentor of the sixteen years before he went to Hell. At first he did nothing but smile. Then he winked and blew him a kiss.

"See ya, fat boy." With nothing else to say or do, he dropped him like his father before. Listening to his screams, he actually did a little dance. He felt so good-in a bad way. He then stuck his ear next to the gateway, waiting for what Kains response to Dudley would be, he looked at his aunt and licked his lips in a fake seductive way. He had to mess with peoples minds.

"Ah come on! This ones pissed himself! I swear if the next person you send down here pukes on me, I'm gonna kick your ass." Kain sounded a little whiny, but in a joking way.

"Like you could! I seem to remember you saying those same words a number of times, and yet you weren't able to back it up."

"Ass!" Harry didn't feel like responding, he had one last person to deal with. He looked over at her, only to find she had no fear or tears streaming down her face. She was looking the gateway where Dudley had just gone through, her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly agape. It appeared that Petunia had a little breakdown. Oh well, he could still fuck with her. Stepping in front of the hole, and in front of her line of view. He swished right hand around, and in it appeared a flower in a wisp of smoke. It was no ordinary flower though, it happened to be a petunia. He had decided to go with symbolism to do the tormenting. A look of recognition seemed to cross over her face, she had seen that flower many times, it was her namesake after all. Her eyes followed him as he slowly lifted it to his lips, were he kissed it. He stood it up on the floor, using magic to keep it up, where it caught fire. She watched as it burned and turned to ash, along with the flower went her hope. Hope that this thing might somehow let her go out of mercy. She hadn't realized that while she had been watching the flower, that her nephew had walked over to her side. And her eyes widened in shock and fear when he whispered in a deadly voice in her ear.

"You know aunt Petunia, I learned quite a few things while in Hell. Or your new home, if you wish." He chuckled when he saw that she didn't find that funny at all."I learned, that you were actually adopted. Yes dear Petunia, you are not a true Evans. Your real family, apparently didn't want you, so they dropped you in the nearest orphanage about five months after you were born. My grandparents, being the kind hearted being they were, felt pity for you, and they adopted you hoping you would become a friend and even a sister to my loving mother. But the moment you had true conciousness, you spat at their kindness, You became cold hearted, just thinking you were being mean to your own parents, when in fact you were being horrible to the kind strangers who had taken you in. Especially to my mother, who tried every possible way to be nice to you." He decided to stop there, he wanted to see the grief in her eyes. And he did see it, he also saw realization and regret.

By now he had lifted her up by her neck and taken her over to the hole. Harry looked over to see how she was doing. She was still wallowing in grief, fear, pain, and regret. Sneering at her, he brought her head back towards his mouth, and in that soul clenching voice whispered.

"Hey bitch, look down." The moment he saw her come out of her thoughts, he chucked his would be aunt into Hell. For a few seconds he didn't hear anything, then the sweet sound of screaming floated up to him. A moment before he had been feeling a little low, because of his speech about his grandparents and mother, but now he was back in his normal somewhat insane mood. And he felt even better when Kain gave his last statement.

"Damn, I almost didn't see this one. Bitch is skinny. And whats this? SHE'S FUCKING CRYING ON ME! Why do you hate me so!" Kain always made him laugh, crazy bastard.

"Wish I could say I was sorry, but I'm not." And before Kain could retort Harry gave them a serious order. One that they already knew, but he felt they needed to be reminded. "And don't forget to take care of their bodies." It was one of the most important parts of his plan, and he won't have it fucked up.

"I know, I know. Honestly! I may be a few billion years old, but I have the memory of a two thousand year old." Lou was the one who answered, and although what he said was funny to Harry, he did not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he thought Lou was funny. "They'll be ready in twenty minutes." And with that, he left the bottom of the hole. However, leaving the gateway open. Seeing as how they would need it in twenty minutes.

So to pass the time, Harry sat on the couch-still in his Faust form- and turned on the TV. He didn't really find any thing good on, until he came to the Sci FI channel where there was a show called Brimstone. (A/N Good show, to bad they stopped playing it.) It was a pretty strange sight. A demon sitting in a nice normal looking living room, sitting on a couch, watching a TV show about the devil, with the gate way to Hell in the middle of the floor.

Exactly twenty minutes later, Harry heard a crunching sound, accompanied by what appeared to be groaning. And it was coming from the gateway. Sadly turning of the TV. he walked over to the hole and looked down. What he saw amused him greatly, it was Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia crawling up the side of the tunnel, they looked a little different, but he couldn't quite tell what it was yet. Since they were only about ten feet away from the top, he stepped away and waited for them. It only took about a minute before they finally reached the top. They crawled out like some monsters in a horror movie, when they got out they looked around the living room until their eyes fell upon Faust. Instead of fear, horror, or terror, he saw happiness and friendship. And they were grinning at him, which Faust found terribly weird, seeing as these very people had never shown him any of these emotions toward him at anyone point in his life. But these weren't exactly the Dursleys he had sent to Hell. Oh no. These were his soldiers, his friends, they were, in fact possessed. Yes the Dursleys had their souls removed, and in place of them demons.

You could tell right away they weren't human. Like, since they didn't have any human soul left in them like Harry, their characteristics showed more. Like their hair was long and needle like, and if you touched it, you would prick your finger. They had claws, instead of normal fingernails. Their eyes were completely white, no color in them at all. All their ears were pointed, and had at least one earing in it. They, like Harry, didn't have any shoes on, and had more claws instead of regular toenails. And when they had left Vernon had been a suit he would normally wear to work, but now he was wearing a black button up shirt, and black jeans like Harrys. Dudley was wearing the same thing, except he had black jean shorts. Petunia had been wearing an apron, and a shirt with floral patterns on it, and a skirt that matched. Now she had the same shirts on as Duds and Vernon only it was a bit longer and looser, she did still have a skirt on, one that went half way down her shins and was as black as any other piece of clothing they had. He noticed they all had the same tattoo on their forehead. It was the ying-yang symbol with a giant capital grey F in the middle. He thought that was a rather nice touch. Now, while they all had the same characteristics as Harry, they could not hide them at all. Since they didn't have a human form of their own to turn back to, they were stuck like this.

When Faust was done with his examination, he saw that they were saluting him, although they were grinning. They were such smart asses. But they were his smart asses, and friends. He couldn't take the fact that they looked like people who had hated him for sixteen minutes. So he walked over to petunia first, and sniffed her. He knew that scent well. It was a demon named Mollis, he was one of the first demon to try and attack him for practice. Nodding to her, she went over to the couch to relax after climbing up from Hell. Going over to Vernon he didn't even take a step when he realized it was Securis, his axe weilding guard he'd had for two years, and one of his closest friends. He nodded to him, and he joined Mollis. That left Dudley, and since Securis was here, that meant that this had to be his twin brother Knives. Harry had always thought it odd how he was one of the few demons who didn't have a strange name. He motioned for him to join him and the others to sit down.

"It's good to see you all again, I have missed you. But before I continue, put these on." He waved his hand, and three black masks appeared in front them in a wisp of smoke. Looking at them they saw they were masks of their true demon faces, only with a hole in the middle so the tattoo would show. Putting them on Harry gave a sigh, and relaxed slightly. "Thank you. Now as I said, it is quite good to see you. And before we begin, are there any questions?" Looking around he saw Securis and Knives shake their heads, but Mollis had her/his hand raised."Yes? What it is?" He really didn't need to ask, he knew what it was going to be. He just though it would be funny hear.

"Yeah, why the fuck am I in a womans body?" Harry noticed Securis and Knives were shaking with silent laughter. But seeing he was their leader he held in his laughter. But he still smiled.

"Sorry, but we only had two men on hand. And I guess Lou saw it fit to put you in there. Sorry." He found it terribly hard not to laugh, but he somehow pulled it off. It didn't look like Mollis was happy, but he didn't argue.

"Alright, first thing let me get rid of that." He was pointing to the gateway. Holding his hand out, fingers spread , palm facing down. Closing his hand into a fist, the gateway closed fast. And unfortunately it caused a semi earthquake, followed by a crunching sound.

"Damn! That was lo..." But Faust didn't get to finish his sentence, he felt someone coming to the door. Fast. Checking the silencing charm he had put up, he found they had worn off. "Oh shit, Tonks! Quick hide!" And with a speed that the Dursleys surely did not have an hour ago, they ran upstairs. Quickly, he had his skin ooze back into his coat, and had just made it back into his true form just as Tonks ran in the door, wand raised.

"Harry, whats going on? What was that bang? And did you feel that earthquake? And, and, and..." She paused as she took in Harrys body, earrings, lip ring, hair, nails, and coat. "What happened to you? And where'd you get that coat?" She seemed to forget about the bang, and earthquake for the time being. "It looks expensive, whats it made of.?" Harry found this way to funny, so he busted up laughing once again. Harry was laughing so hard, he didn't even realize he actually answered her.

"_Heh heh_, it's made of a_ heh heh_ very powerful demons skin heh he... oh shit!" Harry hadn't meant to tell her that, but he found he couldn't lie to her, he just liked her too much. Her eyes were bugging out of her head, and she looked like she was about to start screaming, asking for answers. But he was saved when she grabbed her left forearm in pain. This sobered him up pretty damn quick.

"What? Whats he want?" She yet again seemed surprised by the fact that he knew of her dark mark on her arm. But she managed to answer.

"Th.. theres been an a..attack. In..Fr..France. God this hurts so damn much!" To prove her point she lifted up her sleeve to show her glowing dark mark. But it wasn't Voldemorts any dark mark. It was Dumbledores.

READ THIS.

For the love of Lou, review this PLEASE PLEASE If you do, updates will come sooner. So do so! Or else!

So this is my second chapter I hope you liked it. And if your wondering, there will be more action in the next chapter.

And since I know there alot of Draco and Snape fans out there. Tell me, good Draco or Bad Draco. Good Snape or bad Snape. No Slash.

Argentum-silver

Prodeo, porta via ut infinitas-Appear, Gateway to Eternity

Securis-Axe Mollis-Flexible 1. you'll find out why. 2 sex is not involved

When you think of his coat, think of Ibiki from Naruto. The good version, not the fucked up American version. PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU DONT, I WILL CRY.


	3. Fausts First Fight

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME** Work has been a serious bitch. I was called in alot.

I'll go alot faster on the next chapter.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

ENJOY

Five minutes after Tonks had left for France, Harry Potter was found sitting on the Dursleys couch. With his head back, eyes closed, and scratching his chin, you could tell he was obviously thinking. Along with the frown and furrowed brow, you could also tell he was a bit agrivated. His soldiers/friends were sitting in various positionson on thr floor, staring at him with semi amused looks on their faces-at least from what you could tell behind their masks. They knew that whenever he was mad at someone, that particular person wasnt going to be around for much longer. The very issue he happened to be aggrieved over involved Voldemorts death eaters. Because apparently, they had decided to take it upon themselves to do some recruiting. Oh not just any recruiting though, they were trying to recruit Veela, because they were a variation of fire bird demons. Harry took the demon thing a little personally, but what really pissed him of was that the Veela they were recruiting lived around Pays De La Loire. Which afte talking to Fluer in his fourth year-_after _he had saved her sister- he had learned that, that was were she and her family/clan happened to live.

Now normally he would've rushed in and tried to stop them, but after becoming Faust, he wasn't quite sure if now would be the right time to reveal himself. This was really quite a tough decision for him, he didn't want this to interfere with his future plan. But he started to think about Fluer. She was one of the few people he knew for a fact, that actually liked him, she was a half demon too-he rembered her saying that too- so she would also knew she could understand him. So after what felt like hours, but was actually ten minutes, he had decided. He would go, he would do what he knew would be right-and fun. But first, he had some business to take care of. Harry looked at his friends and told them their first mission.

"Okay, I'm going." They started to stand as if they were going to go with him, but sat down when he made a gesture witht his hand. "You, however, are going to stay here for your first mission. It will also be a way for you to get these pitiful excuses of human flesh that you are now in inhabiting into shape." With a nod of their heads, showing that they understood, he continued. "You will be constructing my lair, I geuss you would call it. Make it just like home, please." Grinning like mad, they nodded their heads again, showing they understood once more. "Just so I wont have to wait to long, Ill set up the same spell Lou has over Hell." With that, he walked over to what he thought as the middle of the house. Takeing his left hands forfinger, he cut each of his fingers on his right hand. Once he had a steady flow of blood coming from each finger, he slamed it down on the floor with a rather loud bang. The moment he made contact, he shouted the spell.

"Per mei caedes, bardus abicio tempus!" The blood that had splattered started to glow an eery red color, and it began to spread. It seemed to consume the entire house, which Harry knew for a fact that it did. This would allow time to slow down, same as the spell on Hell. The only difference was that instead of two years equaling five minutes in the human world, six months would equal a half an hour. Harry felt it was a bit unnecessary to go that far. Plus he'd probably be gone two or so hours, so this just worked better. Makeing sure the spell was working perfectly, he turned around to face his soldiers.

"I wish I could give you this big speech about how I'm trusting you to behave and do a good job. But we all know I'm not that kinda half demon." Muttering their agreement, Harry proceeded. "Plus, I have to get the fuck outta here, or else to much time will have passed out there to help anyone." And as a collective, they saluted him-half mockingly half serious- and as one shouted.

"Sir, yes sir!" Harry didn't have to see their faces to know they were grinning their asses off. So decideing to be the mature one, he flipped them off, and called them douche bags. Always having to have the last word, he quickly became Faust while running head first into a shadowy corner near his old cubboard, and dissapeared to France, and, to reveal himself to the world. Mollis, being the ever strange demon, did a little jig in the middle of the liveing room, the whole while saying 'How much fun things were about to get.' Knives and his twin, Securis couldn't help but agree. The wizarding world was about to lose its golden savior. Replaced by a dark hero.

****

Fluer Delacour was having a terrible vacation. One might wonder why. Because she was in a beautiful mansion, filled with the most beutiful people in the world, and she was in a country known for love. Most girls would kill to be in her position. Although she did have some pretty damn good reasons. Firstly, she had been fighting with her boyfriend Bill Weasley, about marriage of course. Second, her family had called her back to her home land to talk about said boyfriend, and how 'Demons can only be with demons.' Then not a day after she had arrived to her families huge mansion, death eaters had come and told them they were to join the dark lord. But the Veela had always been a somewhat neutral party, so they had tried to decline as politelty as posssible. The death eaters had not taken this well. The very moment they had said no, was followed by an array of spells, mostly stunners. Having been in her old room at the time her family had declined, she was able to help out a little when she heard the cammotion. Unfortunately Veela were not much with magic, they were more physical. But physical fighting couldn't go up against magic. So within minutes most of her family was either unconscious or stunned.

She herself had been captured after eleven minutes. Not seeing anyway of escape, she looked around seeing how her family was holding out. Her sister, Gabrielle, had been one of the first to be stunned. Looking over in horror at her mother, who was weeping over her fathers fallen body. He had tried, very bravely, to save his family, but had recieved a reducto curse to his head. Fluer believed him dead, the blood coming from his head convinced her of that. Turning away, she saw her cousin, Victoria, who was the same age as her, was being hel down by two death eaters. She was sickened to see them trying to get her silk shirt off. Thankfully she was putting up a good fight, that is until she was stunned. She had to hang her head down to evade her gaze from what was to come. Fluer knew she could do nothing unless she could free her hands from the ropes bound behind her back. Then she had to get free from her two capters holding both her arms. She knew they were fucked-quite possibly literally if the DEs had their way. Fluers only regrets in life were that she couldn't help her family as much as she wanted. And she wished she had found her mate, which she thought was Bill, but was starting to have doubts about him. Her thought were cut short when she heard a females voice coming from behind one of the DEs mask.

"Hurry it up! Dispose of the older ones, take the younger ones for the dark lord! He can still turn them! He..." But Fluer had stopped listening, she was being distracted by something a little more interesting.Which was that she smelt something familiar, and yet it was also totally new. It seemed familiar because it reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite figure out who. Plus it smelt like a demon, except it didn't smell like a veela, a vampire, or a werewolf for that matter. In fact it smelt far stronger then any demon she had come in contact with. She looked up at her family to see if they could sense what she did. What she saw was that the few members of her family who were still conscious were looking around and sniffing the air, and from what she could see, they were quite nervous, even afraid. This in turn made all the DEs stop and look at their prisoners, and if you could see under their masks you would see a look of confusion. Why were their prisoners ignoring them, and sniffing the air like dogs?

The only person who didn't seem to notice the change in mood, was the woman who was apparently the leader of the group. She was obviously on a power high, giving out orders, and bossing people about. She did however stop when she heard a laugh that she had mistaken for her masters for a few moments. That is until she realized that it was far more terrifying. Looking around the room, searching for the source of the horrifying noise, she finally noticed that her troops and the Veela had been looking around the room a minute before her. Seeing most of them, she realized they were looking up, mouths open in horror. Slowly raiseing her head, she saw nothing but shadow. But when she looked closer she saw what appeared to be half a body sticking out of the ceiling, which had to be seventy-five feet up. Looking even closer, she saw that even if it had the body of a human, it was a color of black of which no mortal should be able to obtain. And its hair-which was what caught her attention in the first place- was pure white. The thing that made her shake in terror was that it was staring at her the whole time it was laughing. She knew what it was, it was a pure demon. It wasn't bonded with an animal, like the veela, who were part demon part bird. Pure demons were just that, pure, they had nothing to hold back their full power. But what scared her even more was the fact that they wern't supposed to exist, at least not in the mortal plane. They were supposed to be in Hell, and no one knew if Hell even existed.

However she did gain back some of her composure when she remembered who her master was. He was the most feared being on the planet, even the Dementors dared not go up against him, he had faced death and came back. But the confidence she had just aquired disappeared when it spoke, to her.

"My dear sweet Bella, how I have waited these two long years to see you again. Oh! And I see the conditions are yet again the same as last time we met. But I'm terribly sorry to say I have changed a wee bit." His very voice shook her heart. She was also terribly confused. When had she met this creature? If she had run into it even once, she was pretty sure she would've remembered. But all thought was erased hers and everybody elses minds, when it performed a strange spell that involved him splattering his blood on the ceiling of the wall. His blood began to glow a dark red color, and then black. The black glow began to swiftly spread from the ceiling to the walls to the floor. Trapping them in a somewhat transparent black dome. The moment he had finished, he slid out of the shadows and started to fall towards them, without any sign of stopping.

****

When Faust had shown up, it was in the middle of the battle the veela and the DEs. He admired how Fluers family had fought, but could tell they were out matched, magically at least. As for numbers, they were about equally matched, twenty veela and eighteen death eaters. Fluer herself fought bravely, and her style had a sort of grace to it, kind of like she was dancing. She was still lacking in skill though. As he continued to watch, he noticed that quite a few of the Death Eaters had some kind of pink aura around their heads. The ones that didn't have this pink stuff, were trying rape most of the veela. Thats when he realized that it must be a kind of sheild against the veelas lustful effects. Which is also the point when he found he didn't feel any of heat or lust he had previously felt when within sight of veela. Faust just thought of it as a side effect of being a demon hybrid.

Discarding these thoughts for now, he got ready to attack when he heard that oh so familiar, shrill voice. Bellatrix was here! Oh dear sweet Lou, Bellas here! His luck was just getting better and better. Not being able to hold it back, he let loose a torent of laughter, of which gave away his hideing spot. But he didn't care, all he cared about was the fact that Bellatrix LeStrange was here. Seeing here looking at him, he managed to stifle his laughter and talk to her.

"My dear sweet Bella, how I have waited these two long years to see you again. Oh! And I see the conditions are the same as las time we met. But I'm terribly sorry to say I have changed a wee bit." He said this while mimicking the voice in the tunnel to Hell. And apparently it worked, she looked quite rattled.

** 'Well, time to begin.' **With that, he poked the palm of his right hand with his sharp nail and let the blood pool there. When there was enough he slammed it into the ceiling, leaving a dent of his hand, but some how not splattering his blood as he had earlier that day. After which he said the spell which would keep intruders from bothering him while he "worked."

"Conservo omnis sicco de cella!" Faust watched as the sheild spread, and smiled as he thought of what would happen when Dumbles tries to get in. Finally finishing his work, he slid out of his black shadow, and fell.

First he was going for the wanna be rapists, no one is to steal anyones innocence on his watch. As he fell, he looked at what must've been the front door, which was as big as Hogwarts's. He saw the Order showing up and trying to get in, he also saw what appeared to be someone flying away from it. Chuckling at his handy work, he turned his attention back to the task at hand. Looking at the rapists, who only managed to get her shirt off, but they still had thier hand on her breasts. This further enraged him. The main reason he was so pissed was because they were trying to take her innocence, and second, while in Hell he had learned to respect woman greatly, since there were far fewer female demons in Hell than males.

"You will not steal such a sacred thing as innocence! And you will sure as hell not do it while under Voldemorts rule!" Even through cringing at the sound of their masters names, the two rapists realized that he was addressing them. And at about twenty-five feet above them, they were able to pull out their wands and shoot off the killing curse. They appeared to have hit their mark, but had they looked closer, they would've noticed he had used one of his more favorite abilities to maneuver his body through the air, so that the green curse passed a mere inch away from his skin. Ten feet away from the ground, one of the death eaters stood up -takeing his hand from her chest- he raised his hand to fire off another curse, but by that time the demon had reached him. He grabbed his hand with both of his, and rolled in front of the DEs body, lifting him off the ground. And using a bit of his own strength, flung him towards the closest wall. On impact, there was a resounding crack followed by a thump and a loud cracking sound. Apparently he had cracked a bit of the wall where his head had made contact, and a mirror on the same wall shuddered and fell on top of him, his face from the looks of it.

Again twisting in air, he landed just above Fluers cousin, but he had made it so his hands were on both sides of her. His and her face were a few inches away from each other. He closed his eyes and nodded his head, and then pushed off the ground and landed in front of the other would be rapist, who was quite terrified. Seeing no other option-having dropped his wand when his partner few above his head- he resorted to begging.

"Please! I didn't mean it! They forced me to do it! LeStrange told me to..." But Faust wasn't about to listen to excuses, besides the little shithead was obviously lying. His Occlumency sheilds were horribly weak. Decideing to end his rambleing, he swung with quite a bit of force meaning to hit him in the chest. Somehow the little DE managed a sidestep to get out of the way. Instead of punching him, Fausts arm went right in front of his chest. And having his newly aquired spikes on his arm, he somewhat cut his opponent in half, spikes acting as a saw. The Deathe Eaters top half fell on the floor with a hard thump, shacking his mask of his face. His lower half quickly followed suit and landed in a lump of guts and gore. While the two halves of his pitiful foe lay twitching in a bloody pile of guts, Faust leaned over to see a familiar face.

"Hmm. Marcus Flint. Kinda figured you'd end up with Tom. Just didn't think it would've been so fast. I... Oh. Hell." Faust who had been staring at Flints body with minor interest, turned around acting as if he hadn't realized he wasn't alone. They seemed to be quite terrified at what they had just seen, and what they were still seeing. But at the same time, they were brought back to their senses and raised their wands in defense. Obviously feeling the need to not die. Raiseing his hands in a manner that plainly said 'I just want to talk.' While not lowering their wands, they did seem to stop from casting a spell.

"Whoa now. I may hate every single one of you, straight down to your itty bitty hearts, but for right now I only want her." He raised his left hand and pointed a clawed finger at a sturdy Bellatrix. Bella who was certainly terrified, was feeling somewhat brave, sheremembered that all demons truly had were strength. Their magic abilty was close to that of a squib. Keeping that thought in mind she still had sixteen Death Eaters, including herself. Plus she had been trained by the dark lord himself, so defeat seemed highly unlikely. And figuring that if she got into any kind of trouble, she would have fifteen trained Death Eaters to bail her out. Although she'd doubt that would happen. But still, what she had just seen it do was a bit discourageing.

"Very well. But tell me something first." With a nod of his head, she continued.

"What I ever do to you?" He seemed to contimplate what he was going to say for a few minutes. But seeing no true problem in telling her a wee bit, he gave into her request.

"For one thing, you are harming demons, which I take somewhat personally. Female demons at that! Which, where I come from is punishable by death." Scratching his chin he added. "Well actually it's punishable by slow painful torture, and _then _death." Thinking he was done, she tried to worm her way out of the situation she was in. Staring at the bodies of her fallen minions, was starting to make her think that this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

"We were just trying to get them to join the dark lord! We need the strength of demons to further our quest. But you are obviously far stronger than any veela, if you join us, we will leave them be. Your obviously a pure demon, why not join us pure blooded wizards. We could create the perfect world." Bella- who was sprouting off crap, somewhat like a preacher in a religious fervour- didn't seem notice that the demon had summoned a metal stick with a big metal ball on the end, into its hand. Or the fact that the death eaters had made a circle around Bella and the demon. This had caught Bellas attention. Why had the DEs surrounded them? She was pretty sure the demon wouldn't refuse, why would it? But she got her answer when she looked at the black demon. The sight that greeted her was one of pure horror. Its eyes were glowing menacingly with hatred and power. And he was breathing quite hard, but what was terrifying about this was that steam seemed to be coming out of each side of his mouth. And when it spoke it was in a hard low growl, and it was in such a way that she nearly pissed herself.

"You! You took someone important away from me! And now you expect me to join you and your master! He's just a fucking Hitler wanna-be! Whats wrong with being a half breed, or muggle born anyway? Some happen to be stronger than most pure bloods." Then even lower he said."Like me." Again in a louder tone. "Lets just get this over with. I'm disgusted at looking at you!" And with that he slowly walked towards the mad women. The Death Eaters just looked on in awe as a demon stood off against one of the dark lords most powerful followers. As much as they were frightened to see the results. But their basic fighting and killing needs made them eager to see who would win. Twenty feet away was when it spoke again-although it continued to walk towards her.

"Begin!" Was all he said. And thus bringing Bellatrix back to her senses, and she got in her fighting stance, which was quite shaky. Seeing as he was just walking towards her and doing nothing, she decided to get things started off. Takeing aim, she fired off a powerful cutting hex at his neck, hoping to decapitate it. But, with incredible ease, it just moved it's head out of the way as it went soaring behind, in which a Death Eater had to move out of the way. Seeing as how this approach would be to helpful, she went for the malee appraoch, and started shooting off cutting and bludgening hexs. She shot off a curse that would have made him shit out his intestines, one that would have made his insides melt and then catch on fire. But each time he would dodge, and it was obviouse to the Death Eater behind him that they would have to get out of the way.

The whole time he was walking towards her, she was becoming more and more frantic, and started to fire off every spell she could possibly think of. Dark and light. She shot of stupefies, she shot off imperios. Most of the time he would dodge them, but for the not so powerful one he just let Attero sheild him, and thanks to all the charms and enchantments in place it didn't even scratch or dent.

Bella hadn't even realized she'd been backing up, until she bumped into a wall. This was the last straw, she went for her favorite spell. The one she had used countless times, and was starting to hope she would be able to cast of more after this day.

"_Crucio!_" This hadn't really caught Faust off gaurd, in fact he'd been wondering why she had't fired it off before now. He knew he could dodge it quite easilty, but feeling the ever present need to fuck with peoples head, he took it head on. Well actually he took it in the cheast, right where his heart was. Just before it made contact though, he saw the triumphant look on Belatrixs face. It wouldn't stay there for long.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" His scream of pain was like music to Bellas ears. And so as usual when someone started screaming in agony, she laughed. In turn the Death Eaters laughed, although it was heavily laced with relief. The really hadn't thought she would've made it much longer. The demon had been ten feet away from her when she finally cast the cruciatus. Bellatrixs moment was, however, quite brief. For the demons screams of pain quickly changed to laughter.

"AAAAAHH HA HA HA HA HA! You stupid fool! You said you know where I come from and what I'am, I'm a pure demon, you should know where I come from. I come from a place where pain is a constant thing, after a while it just becomes a part of life. The crucio was my wake up call, besides, I went through a surgery, of which was so painful that it far surpassed that of the cruciatus. The only way I could possibly feel any pain from that, is if it was given to me by Voldy. And even then it wouldn't be the same." With that he continued to laugh, and continued to walk forward. Bella, along with the Death Eaters just stared at the demon with sheer terror. The Veela-who had moved against a wall- however were stareing at him, with looks of hope. While they knew he would kill the Death Eaters in an instant, they could sense that he was truly there to help them. Fluer, who was with her mother-still holding onto her father- looked at this new demon with curiosity. She knew that she had met this demon at some pointin time. But she knew she would've definately made an effort to remember this demon. She would've even considered asking it to be her mate had it not been for Bill. But, just in case, she took a deep whif of his scent. She still wanted to know who he was.

Bella, finally giving up on recruiting this particular demon, she gave into her killer instincts.

"_Avada Kadavra!" _The light of green death flew at the demon, who was now only six feet away. Seeing no other course of action, he used all the flexibility he could muster, and bent from the waist backwards. So now that his head was close to his feet. And seeing as how he was looking in that way, he saw that one of the Death Eaters was still in shock over him taking the cruciatus curse head on. Unfortunately for said Death Eater, he-or she- just happened to be in the way of the killing curses path.

** 'Oh well. One less pest to take care of.' **These were his thoughts as he streghtened to his full height again, and getting a view of Bellas face. To say she was shocked would have been a complete understatement. First she had come face to face with a pure demon, then said demon anihilated two of the newer recruits, with ease at that. Then it said that she had taken someone close to away from him, but this was no big shock, for she had killed many. And when she tried to hex, curse, or kill it, it just dodged out of the way with incredible speed. The one thing that suprised most, was the fact that it had taken the cruciatus curse head on and laughed in her face. Plus it had evaded the killing curse from just a few feet away, a feet most could not boast about.

Her thoughts were cut short however, when she realized that its face was a mere inches away from hers. She would have screamed in suprise and fear, but thats about the time that she got a good look at its face, which seemed a bit familiar. Now it didn't look like anyone she knew, that was for sure, but the hatred she saw in its eyes, and the eyes themselves, seemed so damn familiar. Thats when it hit her, she had seen these same hate filled eyes not more than a few weeks ago, but how could this things be him?

"Pot..." Whatever she was about to say was cut off when the demon put its hand over her face. Looking fearfully through its fingers, she saw the Death Eaters were still in a bit of a daze. And in the backround the Veela had looks of awe, respect, a little bit of fear, but mostly victory in their eyes. Looking back into Potters face, only to see the hate filled eyes staring back at her, only this time he was wearing a grin. Which in itself was a sight of horror, with its razor sharp teeth. And even through her fear she managed to speak in a quivering voice, and in a voice that only they could hear.

"What are you Potter!" Chuckling at her still calling him by his last name, only instead of mockery, it was in fear, and maybe just a little bit of respect. Seeing as he had some serious plans for her, he decided to answer.

"The end of you, and Tom." With that he put more pressure into his grip, and saw the wide eyed expression on her face, which remained there until there was a cracking noise. She instantly fell limp in his hand, so he just let her body slide down the wall to where her body slumped to the ground He hadn't killed her, he just knocked her out, he had some plans for her, and he had the other DEs to take care of. Speaking of which, the cracking noise from Bellas head appeared to have brought them back to reality. In fact one of seemed to think it a good time to try and apparate, sadly that was a bad idea. The minute he dissapeared, he reapered where Faust first appeared. Seventy Five feet up. Not having the abilities of a demon, he did what came naturally. He fell, and screamed. And all anyone could do was just watch as he plummeted to what was sure to be a messy spectacle. Faust however, didn't like things to be so boring. So useing a bit of perfect timeing on his part, he watched as the screaming Death Eater fell to his doom. When he was halfway down towards the ground Faust belted towards where he would land. Then a foot from his destination he jumped up and met the almost fainted Death Eater, and kicked him in the mouth-where his screams were immediately silenced- and the force of the blow was strong enought to tear his head off.

Having aimed perfectly, the now dead Death Eaters head blew directly into that of the face of another DE. Both their masks made contact, and as such cracked and tore up the living DEs face. (It also tore up the heads face, but he didn't seem to mind.) But he was not dead, at least not yet, Faust had plans for him. He was somewhat happy with how things were going, but he still had to deal with twelve more Death Eaters to deal with. Realizeing this, he chuckled to himself.This was going to be faster than he thought. But still, he decided to get serious, it was his first time in public. Had to keep up appearances after all. Turning to look at the remaining Death Eaters he saw that they were back to their senses, and appeared to want to fight, which was just fine with him. Raiseing up Attero, who he had been holding the whole time, he chucked it ball first to a very unlucky Death Eater. He somehow managed to hit Attero with a stunner, he didn't really do anything but slow it down a little bit, very little. Not having a chance to fire off another spell, he took Attero in the chest. Attero being as big as it was, carried him directly into the wall where he made a bloody dent in the wall, also where he remained standimg, dead. Attero fell to the ground where it to made a crack in the floor.

Seeing that the one on one approach wasn't working the Death Eaters started fireing off spells at the same time. Feeling that he should just get this over with, he dodged spells while killing DEs along the way. One, who was about to fire off the killing curse into his back, had Fausts right hand placed over his face as he had done with Bellas, and fired off a reducto curse, completly annihilateing most of his head. The thought that the demon could do magic quite well, which Bellatrix had said was quite hard for them to do, passed through many of their heads. But they would dwell on that later-they hoped.

Five Death Eaters decided to work together and gang up on him, and looked alot like Dudleys gang had earlier that day. Through his thoughts he was slightly suprised at how much crap had gone on in this one day. Angleing their wands so that if he managed to dodge their spells, they wouldn't hit one another. Fiering of cruciatuses the killing curse and what appeared to be the same curse as the one used on Hermione in the department of mysteries. But bending in ways no human should be able to do, he was able to dodge them all. All except for on cruciatus that hit him in the arm, which froze for a second but then he just threw it off. In a blur he had taken all of their wands, of which he snapped and ground into splinters. Throwing all the peices of wood into each of their eyes blinding them. While they were temporarily distracted, he stuck his arms out and bent his elbows so that his arm was in an L shape. With his arm spikes stickng out and the DEs still circled around him., he began to spin as fast as demonly possible-which was pretty damn fast. Acting as a blender he tore each and every Death Eater within his vicinity to shreds, leaveing a pile of flesh bone and blood to pool at his feet.

The remaining six Death Eaters were beggining to get use to the hideous acts Faust was creating, so they weren't entirly all that distracted by this new image of horror. So takeing aim he heard many spells being shouted out, and then more and more were called out as soon as the first spell had left their wands. So summoning Attero to him he began to run towars one Death Eater who was fireing of spells at a fairly fast pace. Useing his faithful weapon as a sheild, he ran, and while takeing a few minor spells head on, he avoided the more deadlier spells. Ten feet away he did an amazeing jump- still dodgeing spells- to where he was a foot above his or head and did a flip and kicked the Death Eater in the back of the head, effectively knocking it clean off.

Landing in the quickly forming pool of blood from his most recent kill, he turned to see five remaining Death Eaters who seemd to have come to the conclusion that they weren't getting out of this alive. Therefore, they had no fear-except that it would probably be a painful death. Showing a bit of respect towards them, he decide to make their death a quick one. Running towards a pair of Death Eaters, of which appeared to be a man and a woman, he dropped his heavy weapon-making another dent in the floor- and grabbed them by their throats, planning on quickly snapping their necks. They had no idea what was going on until he started to raise them off the ground, even though they could barely breath they managed to get out a choked scream. However, the moment he lifted them up, he sensed a spell comig at him at an incredible rate. Swiftly turning around, he saw a silver spell a mere inches away. So seeing no other way, he dropped the female, and tried to slap the spell away. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a highly powerful severing hex, completely sliceing his left hand off at the wrist.

Stareing dumbly at his now stump of a hand, and his twitching hand on the ground. Looking around to see who had actually got a hit on him, he saw what appeared to be a dazed female Death Eater just looking at him with her wand still raised. Finding nothing to say or do he just did what came natural. He got pissed. Snapping the mans neck, he let him go. Not wanting to be taken out while claimeing his hand, he kicked the female over to the only concious male veela. Who was quite suprised and happy at what the demon said next.

"Go ahead and take care of her." Giving him a wicked grin, the veela turned into his bird demon form and put his hand on her stomach. The next moment there was a terrible wail that was obviously comeing from behind her mask. Then smoke started to come out from hehind said mask, of which also started to melt down the sides of her face. Removeing his hand from her stomach, fire erupted from where it had been a second before, and had engulfed her entire body, eventually her cries died away leaveing a shriveled smokeing husk. When all was done, the male veela-who was Fluers uncle-spit on the body, and turned back to their unknown ally, who was apparently sniffing the one who had chopped of his hand a few minutes earlier.

****

_Three minutes earlier_

Faust had kicked the DEs body over to the male veela, and was now staring at the last four Death Eaters- mainly the other three- who were standing side by side, he would save the one who had gotten him later. The second he bent down to pick his hand up-and his eyes were averted- the Death Eater took his moment of distraction fire off the killing curse. But Faust, being no ones fool, knew this would happen. So jumping down and grabbing his left hand with his right, he went into a roll-dodging the green curse by a an inch and a half- and came out of it on his knees and chucked his severed at the neck of the middle Death Eater. Not having the spped to dodge, the nails of the hand cut right through his throat and neck like nothing. Comeing out of the back, his hand, covered in blood, flew into the wall and got stuck-yet again thanks to his nails. Now having a giant hole of his neck, and most of it missing, his head fell off his shoulder and landed with a cracking sound. His body falling to the right spurted blood on the bigger of the three left. The two DEs that had been standing next to their now dead comrad-the one with blood on himself was trying not to throw up. Takeing their moment of horror as a good opportunity, he belted toward the wall with his hand in it.

However, the third Death Eater who still seemed to dazed, started to fire off what appeared to be the same curse that had taken off the very hand he was now going after. Barely managing to to dodge them-she was really fucking fast- he ran right between the two still shell shocked DEs-stepping on the fallen ones body. The bigger one seemed to come out of his trance, and looked at Faust as he ran towards his hand. Giving up on the magic dueling, and going for the physical appraoch, he ran after him with his fist raised. But Faust had already reached his hand. Pulling it out of the wall, he took some of the blood that had gotten on him during his rampage, and smeared it on his somewhat bleeding stump. Placeing his hand on his wrist, the blood and skin began to knit back together. Flexing his fingers to make sure it was okay, it was fine, just kind of numb. And hearing the approaching DE running at him, twirling around, he shoved his newly attached hand under his jaw and kept going up. He had gone through his cartilage, muscle, blood, and bone, effectively tearing his face off.

Watching as the body fell, with the insides of his skull spilling out, he saw movement from where the body had just been standing. Raiseing his head as quickly as possible, he recieved two crucios, one in the chest and one in the head. Now while he was able to take a crucio and pass it off, two was just a pain in the ass. Although it didn't hurt him as much as just one crucio to a normal person, it still hurt like a mother fucker. Looking at who had done it, he found it to not be the one who had been throwing severeing curses at him, but the other remaining Death Eater. He appeard to be breathing heavily and even crying.

"You killed all of my friends you bastard!" But his words were muffled by the pounding in his ears. He was getting really pissed off now, and he had found out in Hell that when he was really mad and in his Faust form, he would revert to a primal state and destroy everything around him. Lou himself had a hard time bringing him down! Haveing seen what he had done, he never wanted that to happen again. So through his pain, and anger he raised his head back and opened his mouth as wide as it would go, exposeing his horrificly sharp teeth. Then thrusting his head forward, he grabbed the Death Eaters forehead and pushed it back, showing off his throat. Faust bit down on it with as much force as possible, and tore out his throat and everything inside. With a gurgled cry, he fell back with his head hanging almost as Nearly headless Nicks was. Haveing the curse lifted off of him, he chewed what was in mouth, and swallowed-he was still half demon after all.

Still incredibly pissed off, he looked back up at the remaing Death Eater-the one who had cut his hand off. He ran faster than he had during this whole ordeal, looking much like a blur. Not even given the chance to fire off a spell, Faust grabbed her wand out of her hand and was about to crush it and crush her skull. But was stopped when he smelt something not right about her. In fact, everything about her seemed wrong. She still seemed dazed, she wasn't even screaming even though there was a pissed off demon in front of her, she hadn't even tried to get her wand back. The weirdest thing about her wasthat her hand was still raised as though she still had her wand. Feeling something not right, he grabbed her arm, and felt something he hadn't felt since the end of his fifth year. Unbelievable calm, relaxation, and no feelings of worry.

** 'The Imperius? What the hell?' **She didn't even try to stop him or flinch when he went to remove her mask, but the moment he did, he had a sudden feeling of recognition. He knew this person, but where? Just when he was about to get it, she pulled her hand back and punched him in the face. He was to into his thoughts to even notice what she was doing, not that it mattered. For she, like Dudley, had found out it was not smart to punch him. Feeling a little breeze-or so he thought it was a breeze- on his skin, he looked up to see her looking at her twisted fingers as if she couldn't feel any of the pain that she so obviously should be feeling.

Decideing to go for the quicker and slightly easier approach. So looking through her half lided eyes, he used his legilimency on her. The moment he was in her mind he felt the same sense of relaxation and calm, but it felt like there was something dark behind it, powering. Going a little deeper, he saw an image of Bellatrix talking to her, giving her orders. Tuning into her audio, he could her what was being said

"...Don't forget, if you betray me or The Dark Lord in ayway, we will kill your brother." That was obviously Bella. The picture shifted like the girl in question was nodding her head-which she was.

"I understand. Please don't harm him. Do this, and I will do as you ask. But I will not kill anyone!" Her voice which sounded so familiar, had no sign of fear or worry in it. Looking at Bella he saw her get mad for a second, and in fact looked as though she was going to curse the girl, but stopped, smirked, and nodded her head.

"Very well. You may go. We will contact you when the time is right." The girl started to turn around, and the moment she had her back turned, Bella continued.

"On second thought, we can't have those to weak to kill! _Imperio!_" With that her vision was fogged up and distorted, but she could still see and hear. He felt he should stop watching, for if he did he might destroy something in her mind. This girl was being forced to work for Voldemort, even though she had agreed, she had made ot clear she did not want to kill. She didn't even want to join them, her little brothers life was at stake, and from what he could feel from when they had been talking about him, she really loved him. But what really got him, was the fact that even though she had agreed, they had betrayed her by further forceing her to kill. Which he could also tell she did not want to do. Haveing gone through quite a bit of betrayel himself, this really pissed him off.

But there would be time for that later, right now he wanted to know who this girl was. So going further into her mind, he saw many images, some from her in a beautiful mansion with what he must asume was her family. He saw her mother who was a beautiful woman with tan skin and with shoulder length brown hair, and peirceing light blue eyes, every feature-except for her skin and hair color- this women had, her daughter had inheirited-which was indeed a good thing. Her father was a tall bald black man with quite a bit of muscle, his eyes appeared to be as black as twilight and had a look of one who had seen much, and done much in his life-and in fact had a scar going from just above his top lip and went down past his bottom lip until it reached his chin. Faust saw him teachung his daughter how to fight and defend from a very young age, magically and non. He saw her going up against people at least twice her age and winning. He also found out that cutting and severing hexs were her specialty-no suprise there. He tried to go deeper into her mind as to why she would train so much, and why her father would allow her to learn such dangerous spells. He came upon a strong enough wall, of course he could crush it in an instant, but he did not want to pry. It was obviously personal, and important to her.

Going to the part of her brain that most likely held memories of why this girl seemed so familiar. Sure enough he came to a section of her mind holding her times at Hogwarts. He saw her being sorted into Slytherin-he no longer cared about the house fueds. He saw Draco Malfoy talking to her, and turning on the audio again, he heard him pawning of the same crap about how they should be friends just like he did Harry-the old Harry. Draco said that since her family was so well known in he under parts of the wizarding world-like Knockturn Alley and the such- for their _talents_, that they should train together, so that they would be prepared for the Dark Lord when he rose once again. The girl however politely declined, saying that her family had always and will always stay neutral. To which it looked like Draco would curse her, but the moment his fingers touched his pocket, she had a knife to his troat. She told him to not push his luck, and if he did it again, he would lose a very important part of his anatomy. Draco trying to be his tough self, looked as though he wasn't bothered by this, but the next moment he was running away with a small wet spot on the front of his robes.

Faust even saw himself through her eyes, it seemed to be during the end of their fifth year. And she was feeling somehthing akin to what might have been hope. Not knowing why she would feel such a thing, other than her thinking he was the one to take down Voldy, but it didn't feel that way. She seemed to almost want to walk over and talk to him, but Ron and Hermione walked up to him, and he felt the girls along with his own mistrust riseing up. So, not likeing the view, he decided to get back to business and find out who this girl was. Going to thememory of her sorting he listened to the hat talking to her and how she was definatly brave and strong, with a killer instinct. It also called her: Blaise Zabini.

Faust was unable to go on with his investigations. For he could hear a faint voice calling to him.

"Sir. Excuse me sir?" The voice didn't sound afraid,but it was nervous, very nervous. It was also very familar. Shakeing his head, he turned to look at Fluer. She was on her knees with her head bowed. She was shakeing with supressed sobs, but she maintained a calm voice.

"Please sir help my father. He was hurt badly, and we aren't strong enough magically to do anything. Please do something!" She was starting to openly cry now. Bending down, he cupped her chin in his and and turned it up towards his face. Even though she was crying and had a few cuts and bruises from the fighting, he had to admit, she was pretty damn hot. And even though he was covered in blood and a few other things, he still looked as kind as he possibly could.

"Of course Miss Delacour. It's the least I could do after doing damage to your beautiful home." And indeed the room was in terrible shape, full of nothing but dead bodies, unconsiouc bodies, cracked floors and walls. He had truly fucked this place over. But even through this and her fathers condition, she managed to giggle.

"It was well worht it though. They deserved it for what they tried to do to me and my family." She was giving all the bodies of the Death Eaters a nasty look that Faust quite amuseing. Then nodding to Blaise she asked.

"What of this one?" Faust, looking back at Blaise who was trying to punch him again-but not getting anywhere- was stareing blankly into space. Just waving his hand over her head, he removed the curse from her, getting a sigh from her. She fell back, but Faust caught her and laid her on the floor gently as possible. Looking into her face, he answered.

"Blackmail, imperius." Fluers eyes widened a bit in suprise, but she got over it quickly enough. Giving a huge sigh, Faust started to walk towards her fathers unconcious body. Along the way he took no steps to avoid the bodies littering the floor-however Fluer did not feel the same way- squishing whatever was under foot. Also along the way, any Veela he passed bowed to him whispering a thanks. But when he passed Gabrielle, she started to bow and give him thanks, but stopped and looked up and sniffed the air, and gave him a cofused look. He just winked and continued to walk. Finally reaching her father and mother-who was still holding him- he put a hand on her slender shoulder. Looking up into his face crying, he just gave her a sympathetic look and a nod, which plainly said 'I'll take care of him.' Bowing her head, she gave her husband one more hug and a kiss on the lips before she stood up and walked over to her daughters, were she continued to weep.

The situation was pretty grim, although he was still alive, his pulse was slow and shallow. He was on the brink of death. But as long as he didn't pass that point, Faust could take care of him. So takeing his right hand, he scooped up some of the dried blood on his head he brought his hand up, and along with it a string of blood. It looked like a stream of red water going up instead of down. Carried inside of the blood was any infection within it. Once the blood was all the way out-to where it looked like a long red string- he flung it over his shoulder, making sure to not hit anyone dead or alive. So while continueing to murmer the spell underneath his breath, he made a gash along the mans arm letting a flow of blood out. Takeing his right hand again, he put it underneath the cut, making sure to let a pool of his blood to form. Once there was fair amount, he cast a blood replenishing and a healing spell into the blood. When it was glowing a pearly white color, he poored it onto the head wound, where it was ucked back into his head and body.

Breathing heavily, he stood up and walked over to where Fluer and her mother were. They looked at him with hope, and a little bit of fear-that he wouldn't make it. He just nodded his head, and motioned towards their father and husband.

"He'll be up in a minute. Just let the spell take its course." Hering this, they started to jump up and down and continued to cry, only in joy this time. While they ran over to his unconcious form, Faust took stock of his situation. He could see sixteen dead bodies, and two knocked out former Death Eaters-they wouldn't remain DEs for long. The blood seemed to be spreading to every inch of the floor. So kneeling down on the spot, he put his hand in the gooey red substance, and performing a larger form of the spell he had used on Fluers father, he lifted his hand and the blood fallowed. Raiseing his hand over his head. The blood continued to flow into the rapidly growing mass of red goo. It was twirlig around and around, eventually getting so big that it looked as though it were a bloody tornado.

And while this kept going on-there was alot of blood- he looked a the beautiful room he had destroyed. It was quite a sight, for it wasn't a conventional room, even by mansion standards. In fact it wasn't even really a room, like with a regular rooms you get for walls and a ceiling. With this room it was completly circular around, a hundred feet across either way. And there was about seven doors leading down long hallways that lead to who knows where. Between each door was a space of fifteen feet, and on each of those walls was either a mirror or a picture of a different Veela. There was an eigth door, but it was the front door, and through the black sheild he had set up he could see the Order gawking at him. And Dumbles looking a wee bit pissed off. Unfortunatly though, the Order members who were working on getting down the sheild were starting to take effect, he could feel it weakening.

Looking back up at the blood, he saw that it had finished gathering. It was also so big that it was blocking out the view of the ceilng. Smileing to himself, he pulled out a small vile out of his pocket. Twirling his hand around in a circle, the blood started to reduce in size. Twirling it some more, he directed it into the vial, where he managed to fit it all in. Thinking about what he could do with all this blood, he put the vial back in his pocket. He hoped the vial didn't break, for if it did the blood would be restored to its original size. Then looking around at the bodies, he pulled out a magically shrunk trunk. And taking a stroll through the carnage he had created. Whenever he passed by a body he would pick it up and stuff it in the trunk-which was also magically enhanced inside-but not before taking their masks off. He found that most of them were only a few years older than him. He had fought amateurs. Faust had wanted more experienced Death Eaters. Back to business. Picking up any loose limbs along the way was somewhat amuseing to him, seeing how he had truly fucked these guys over.

Half way through his task, he was stopped by Fluers father, who he hadn't noticed get up. Faust hadn't noticed before, but this man was quite beautiful, he never thought he would use the word on a man, but thats exactly what this man was. Anyway turning around he saw that he was being supported by one of the male Veela-Fluers cousins-and Fluer. The rest of the family was standing in the backround watching with keen interest. Looking back at the apparent head of the family, he saw that he was smileing at him with tears in his eyes. And he spoke with a strong French accent.

"Thank you. You have protected my family, and saved my niece from having her innocence taken. If there is anything me and my family can do for you, just name it." (A/N: I can't do French accents, so just use your imaginations. On with the story!) Faust being the ever so himble demon he was, was about to decline and tell him he need not worry. But he then thought of a few things he could use from them

"I know you and your family were planning on joining them..."He said, motioning to Dumbledore and the Order. To which the male veela nodded his head. "I think you ought to know that Dumbledore over thare isn't the saint he makes himself out to be." The Veela father, whos name turned out to be Jean, seemed quite suprised at this revilation, and was about to question what he had meant. But Faust was running short on time. So taking his right hand, he repeated the the same process he had done with Tonks, although he made it so it seemed as though he had found out that Harry Potter had been mistreated. The more he showed Jean the memories, the more pained and saddened his face became. The rest of the Veela were becoming a bit worried, but he just waved them off, showing he was alright. When all was done, he looked at Faust with saddened eyes. And when he spoke it was slower and his accent was less noticeable.

"It seems I have been mistaken about Dumbledore. I did not realize he acted in such ways. If i had known, I would have been a bit weary about sending my Fluer.." He squeezed her shoulder-as she was standing next to him. "To Hogwarts a year ago." He paused for a second before continueing. "I do not know what we will do now, since Voldemorts Death Eaters are dead now." None of the Veela flinched at his name. "He will surely be furious with this. And will send his inner circle after us." Faust hadn't thought of that. And he didn't like it when there was a flaw in his plans. It really pissed him off. While he was thinking this over, Jean was thinking over his options as well. But he seemed to come to a decision first.

"Why do you not let us join you?" With a shocked questioning look from Faust, he explained. "We certainly will not join Voldemort. And Dumbledore is just to untrustworty, devious, and manipulative. But you are the unknown factor. Already I can tell you are a good..." He looked Faust over a bit, then continued. "Uh demon?" With a shrug and a nod from the black demon, he went on with his speach. "You have saved me and my family from these..." He motioned to the dead bodies left. "Wastes of life. And I sense no threat from you towards us." The rest of the Veela clan nodded their heads from behind Jean, showing their agreement. But Faust would not allow such a race to join him. For if they did they would see and do terrible atrosities that were not befitting such a beautiful thing as the Veela. But he knew the Veela were a stubborn race that would not give up on something until they got what they wanted.

Sigh"Very well. But one one condition." With a nod from Jean, he went on. "My only condition is that you think about this for at least a month. For if you join me, you will have to witness and perhaps even perform such acts as you saw me commit." Some of the Veela seemed a bit taken aback by this, but not Jean, or even Fluer. They even seemed about to argue, but resigned.

"Very well. But whathappens if Voldemort attacks us?" This was indeed a problem, but thankfully he had thought ahead to this. So raiseing his right and left hand, he spread his fingers, and slamed them an inch deep into the marbled floor.

"_Portus maxima!" _There was a burst of blue light around the room as the floor -only in this room-lit up. The entire Delacour clan was amazed at this show of magic, and wondered what kind of demon this so called 'pure' demon was and where it came from.

"There. If Voldy or his Death Eaters attack, just step on this floor and whisper its activation password." And pulling out a piece of paper and pen from thin air, with that same wisp of smoke, he wrote down the password. To which he handed it to Jean. And on it he saw the words: Demon Days. "Pass that around so everyone can see it, but do not speak it out loud." Seeing it going around until it reached the last person. When it finally made it around, it burst into black flames, and then to ash, and blew away. Jean however still seemed to have some concerns.

"But what happens if theres a Death Eater in here when we are portkeyed away. Won't they be transported to whereever we are supposed to be taken?" Good question, but Faust had already thought of this, yet again.

"Yes. But they won't like where they're taken to." This was all he said, with a frightening kind of grin. However his grin didn't last long as he felt the sheild weaken even further. Looking towards the sheild and then looking at Jean, he nodded his head, and got a nod in return. So going back to picking up the rest of the bodies and stuffing them into the trunk, the rest of the Veela took care of their damaged room. However Fluer had gone back to sniffing the powerful demon. And as he was picking up the last DEs bodies, she cautiosly walked over to him and asked the question that has been plagueing her all night.

"Wh...who are you?" At the sound of her voice he had gone rigid, and at her question, he started to freak. He really didn't want anyone to know who he really was. And he knew with her keen sense of smell she would be able to identify him. But he came up with a fairly good response. So pointing at his back, his tattooed name appeared along with the ying yang symbol. But kept ht e whole 'Satans little Helper thing hidden. Felt it was to serious a moment.

"I'am Faust." He spoke in the most serious deep voice he had, trying to somewhat scare her off. But she was determined to know who he was. Just because she was dateing Bill, didn't mean she couldn't be interested-very interested- in someone else.

"I'am sorry, but I know you're not who you say you are. I've met you somewhere before, but I don't know where." It seemed as though she were about to continue, but just as he was slinging Blaise over his shoulder-and dragging Bellatrix by the hair- his sheild fell.

Turning swiftly around, he saw Dumbledore charging at him, yelling something that sounded like 'Begone creature of Evil.'

** 'Dumbles needs some original material.'** Grabbing the trunk with his free hand, he walked into his own shadow-walking down is more like it. But not before he felt a powerful binding hex pass right above his hair. If that had hit him, he would've truly been fucked. And it was no use to try again, for he was alreay gone. But, not being one to give up, he shot a stunning spell into the shadows, and as predicted, it just disappeared. Finding that it was futile to continue, he quickly turned to Jean, who was helping his neice, who still a little shaken.

"Jean, what was that thing? And it spoke to you, what did it say!" His questions just kept on coming, but all he got out of him, or any other Veela for tht matter was:

"It was obviously a demon. And he just said that he felt it a personal insult that something as vile as Voldemort, would attack anything that was a demon or even a half demon." These were the only answers he got as he questioned the Veela- they liked the demon to much to betray him, about what he said and did. However he did get some anwers when he spoke Fluer.

"Ah, Miss Delacour, it is such a pleasure to see you yet again." Then giving her a sad-and fake-gradfatherly smile he went on. "I only wish it could be under happier circumstances. However I did you speaking to that _thing_ last. Did it say anything to you?" He really didn't expect to get answer, so it was quite a suprise when she did.

"He...he said his name was Faust." There was pause, where she contemplated what she was about to say next. "And he seemed almost fam..." Had she gone on Dumbledore might have figured out who Faust had been, and changed the course of things to come. But at that moment she had looked up at her ceiling, and what she saw made her stop talking, and left her mouth agap. Her pause was apparently getting on Dumbledores nerves, he was about to shake herout of her stupor, but at that moment he to had looked up and saw what she had seen. There was only one thing he could say.

"Oh my God." But God, had nothing to do with it.

****

_Tonks POV As the fight starts_

Tonks-whos arm was still burning like Hell- had been called to the Delacour mansion, but because of the wards she had to apparate into the forest surrounding their mansion..THe moment she had shown up, she had four wands pointed at her, but they were lowered when they saw who it was. As she looked at who had pulled their wands on her-Dumbles, Moody, Kingsley, and McGonagall- she heard loud popping noises all aroud her, letting them know of the appearance of the rest of the Order. And as Tonks waited, she pondered what Harry had told her. One: she was really freaked out about the fact that he was wearing a coat made of demon skin. Thats even harder to come by than basilisk skin. And two: he had known about her mark, which no one, other than Dumbledore and her were supposed to know about. And three:he had offered to get rid of it. Other than the person who had given the mark, no one else was supposed to get rid of it. She was really considering allowing him to do it-she didn't really care about the conciquences if it didn't-, but what would she do afterwards, she was an auror, but with Dumbledore having so much influence in the ministry, he could have her fired. Tonks, having no other talents other than metamorphing, was extremely clumsy, and wouldn't be able to get any other job.

While she was pondering these thoughts, Moody and the others had decided their plan of attack, which was Moodys favorite. The direct approach. So as they appraoched the mansion, they could here the sounds of fighting. And it sounded as though the Death Eaters were winning. But just as they opened the door to enter the battle, a black sheild appeared in front of them. Dumbledore, who had never seen this kind of sheild before, decided to-cautiously- try and get rid of it.

"_Finite!_" The moment the spell touched the blackness, he was shot back and landed on his ass. And just as Faust was halfway through his free fall, a voice came from the sheild. It was a cold and terrifying voice. And if one had been throught the tunnel to Hell, one would have recognized it.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." Something in that voice told them, that if someone did do that again, something far worse than just getting blown back would happen. So trying to get an idea of what was going on inside, they got as close as possible, without touching the sheild. And what they saw was one of interest. At first all they saw were the Veela against the wall, and the Death Eaters standing around stareing at someone in the middle of the room. But after a moment, they started to notice that some things were off. One : two of the DEs were lying on the ground, and in what appeared to be a pool of blood. Two: all the Death Eaters appeared to be terrified of the black man in the middle of the room. Three: the man didn't even seem to be human. But from all they could tell of this. was the fact that his hair was completly white, and his skin was blacker than any humans could possibly be.

And as time went on they saw _it _do some amazing shit. It summoned a huge metal weapon from out of no where, he dodged curses, and the thing took the cruciatus head on and _laughed_! (This little fact made some of the weaker order members fall to the ground.)And from just a few feet away, it dodged the killing curse! No should be able to that. It appeared to be moving forward to the apparent leader, and trapped her against the wall and squeeze her face, to which he/she fell down. They watched as he took on each and every single Death Eater and seemed to do it with complete ease. As this was going on Tonks looked over at Dumbledore to see how he was taking it, only to find a frowning old man. But if one looked close enough, you could also see the look of anger there. Now while most people who met Dumbledore would've taken this as anger at the fact that people-even if it was Death Eaters- were being murdered, and he could nothing about it. As for Tonks, she knew better. She knew it was because if anyone in the wizarding world found out that someone else other than him and his Order-which people were starting to believe existed- can take down DEs, or saved the Veela -again, other than him- then he would feel his power and glory taken away. Sadly however, she had his mark on her arm, and therefore could not tell anyone, because if she did, it would mean a very painful future for her.

Since she could do nothing about it,she turned her head back to the fight, only to find the creature having his hand cut off. Tonks expected it to start screaming and bleeding, but instead it just looked at its stump and got pissed. Then continueing on with its rampage, she had to turn her head, because even she, a trained auror, had never seen someone kill in such ways. So looking back at the rest of the Order, she saw most had turned their heads away, except for Dumbledore, Kingsley, Moody, and the rest of the senior aurors there. Moody actually seemed to be enjoying this, but she knew it was because he hated Death Eaters with a passion. After a few minutes of watching there faces, she saw it go from looks of interest, confusion, awe, and then horror. Tonks had to turn back, her curiosity got the best of her. Even though most of the color was being blocked out, because of the sheild being black, she could still tell what it was swirling around blood above its head. Watching as it gathered all the blood, shrunk it, and put it in a vial, she was amazed at the amount of maagic it was able to do. As she watched it picking upthe bodies, she turned to Dumbledore and the rest and asked.

"Wh...whats it d..doing?"Turning toward her, Moody gave her an evil grin.

"Gatherin food I suspect." He seemed so calm about it, but she found this to be a horrifying peice of info. Yet again turning back to the sight before her, she saw it talking to the head Veela. Tonks thought it a stupid idea to even appraoch this thing let alone talk to it. But the creature did not attack, or anything of the sort. In fact he seemed quite civil to him. Suddenly, without warning, it slammed its hand into the ground, followed immediatly by a bright blue light. Again the color was blocked out because of the sheild. Naturally Dumbledore was pissed, because he couldn't identify what it was. Therefore he couldn't tell how strong it was.

After handing the peice of paper around, it seemed to look directly at them, then turned back to the head Veela and nodded. To which all of them dispersed. All except for one, who Tonks immediatly recognized as Fluer Delacour. She didn't know this was her place-there are a few more Veela clans than just one. If you looked closely, you could notice that it looked as though he was trying quite hard to avoid her. Storeing this bit of info for the hectic Order meeting that was sure to come, she saw that the sheild was coming down, and the moment it did, Dumbledore burdt into the room fireing of a powerful binding spell. However the thing appeared to be walking into its own shadow, and the spell passed right above its hair. Before anyone else could get off another spell, it was gone. Dumbledore seemed to find this out pretty quick himself, but that didn't seem to stop him from fireing off another spell into the shadows. Looking it over and finding nothing, he immediatly started shooting off questions. And Tonks, who held a giant grudge against this man, was somewhat happy to find that none of the Veela answered his questions.

Just as it seemed that he would get no solid answers, he reached Fluer. She just stared at him and said.

"He...he said his name was Faust and he seemed almost fam..." She stopped when she saw the ceiling. And Dumbledore, who was not in the best of moods, looked as though he was about to curse her if she didn't answer. But trying to calm himself, he closed his eyes, took deep breaths, and raised his head. When he was done, he opened his eyes and was about to continue to question her, but then he saw what she saw.

"Oh my god." Everyone within the vicinty of him, including Tonks, looked up. And what they saw were words, in gothic lettering, and they appeared to be carved into the ceiling. They put fear, and possibly a little bit of hope, but mostly it was just fear.

_I am Faust_

_I have watched_

_I have seen much_

_I am disgusted_

_Those who call themselves evil, tear the world down_

_Those who call themselves good, do nothing but watch_

_The so called leader of good is not as he appears_

_One who was pure has been betrayed_

_I will tolerate this no longer!_

_I have come to rid the world of the one called Voldemort_

_I will not harm those who step aside, but get in my way, and feel the wrath of Hell itself_

_I am the fallen one_

_I am the balance_

_I AM FAUST!_

****

Yet again I'am sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try harder next time, I promise. PLEASE review

I love all of you who reviewed. You rock. Now do it again please. NOW! Tee hee. I mean please.

Again tell me who do you want bad/good draco bad/good snape?

per mei caedes bardus abicio tempus- with my blood slow down time

conservo omnis sicco de cella- keep all out from room

And to those wondering about Fausts name. This is the definition: "A magician and alchemist in German legend who sells his soul to the devil in exchange for power and knowledge." I didn't look this up until after i had started the story. But I knew that Faust was a demonic name, this was just a nice suprise.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty boys n' girls, it is I the one n' only Bootz. While I realize it has been quite a long time, the story that is mine is back. I truly am sorry though that it took me so long to get it updated, but this story has been on my mind ever since my last chapter. And since I'm getting sure you all would like to know what happens to our favorite demonic, hell born, Satanically raised, chaos loving, and slightly insane Harry Potter is doing. And what he will do.

Oh, and for all of those people who felt the need to bitch about Attero, the weapon. Please stop. It has a much larger purpose then you know. But truly thanks again to all those who reviewed. I love you all n' yu kick much ass. On with the story!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not my own. If he were, I'd be a 40ish british female, who has raked in millions with this story. N' I'm not. Believe me. I've checked

**Chapter 4: Summer n' Recruits**

Harry, or rather, Faust, at the moment was floating through darkness. Pure and simple darkness. No light penetrated through this...this realm of the shadows. As it shouldn't, but even though there was no light, none what so ever, he knew where he was going. This was after all, his realm...his world. He loved it here. Nothing, and no one bothered him. True he maybe surrounded by the shadows of everyone, and he means _everyone_, he got nothing but peace and relaxation. Plus if he chose fit, he could go anywhere he wanted. For he was also surrounded by the shadows of buildings, and trees, and any other such thing that cast a shadow.

And it was all thanks to his demon abilities. For the demon he had been chosen to...for lack of better word, fuse with. Just happened to be...

A soft groan to his left stirred him from his thoughts as a slowly awakening Blaise started to become conscious. Sighing to himself, he got a firm grip on her wrist. Just in case she tried to get away. Which he could absolutely not allow to happen, especially after he remembered what would happen if someone were to be taken away by the shadows. The mere thought made him almost break her wrist from the grip he had on her.

Apparently that little squeeze was enough to bring her back to full awareness. But waking up surrounded by absolute darkness seemingly floating, and had a death grip from something she could not see. Well lets just say that, even though she was the rather brave, courageous, and ruthless type. This was just fucked the way up!

But before she could start having a panic attack, or heaven forbid, cry! A soft yet dangerous voice spoke out to her, calling her name. Which somewhat added to her growing fear,curiosity, and again fear. But she also relaxed somewhat. For this voice, while dangerous and sweet, seemed extremely familiar. However she couldn't quite put her finger on why. However the voice seemed to be getting slightly agitated at the fact that she seemed to be off in her own little world while she herself, was in his.

"BLAISE! LISTEN TO ME RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" Now she may have been afraid at the moment, but she still didn't appreciate people cussing, let alone yelling at her. So doing all she could think of at the moment, seeing as she had no idea where her wand was. She just glared at the spot where she assumed the voice was coming from.

Cough

"Sorry bout that. I was trying to get your attention for a few minutes. And I don't want to spend to much longer here with two...ummm passengers." At first he thought she was in her little world again. But then she asked something that he wasn't exactly ready for.

"What do you mean two?" He had at least expected her to first ask who he was and where the fuck she was, but oh well.

"I'd really rather not tell you. You might go, as most say, postal. And believe me, if I were to lose my grip on you in here. The end result would be most...unpleasant." She didn't seem to like this response, but seeing as she had no freaking idea where she was. She'd get on with her other questions. However, she was, in her own opinion, rudely interrupted.

"I know you may have a lot of questions at the moment. And frankly I can't blame you. Hell I'd think you'd have a mental problem if you didn't." She scowled at this, but let him go on.

"But at the moment, all I can tell you is that I just saved your ass from dear sweet Bella and her little Death Eaters in training. However as you were under the imperious, we did fight. Now I don't want to sound cocky or any thing, but you, a teenager, managed to hit me with a spell. Which is no small feat." At this she seemed to actually glow at the praise.

"Aaaanyway.I can tell you and your family are quite strong." He looked on curiously as she seemed to grow rather somber at the mention of her family. But decided not to push it.

"Now, would you say you owe me one?" He looked at her rather curiously to see her answer. At first she looked down, but then just as quickly, she lifted it, and looked at him directly in the face. He had to somewhat push the words 'Gorgeous' and 'Pretty' out of his head.

"YES! You have saved me from enslavement, and quite possibly my life. If it were not for you, I would still be under the thumb of that crazy psycho bitch!" Although she said this with a louder tone of voice then before, and she seemed to say this with a bit of practice. The last part of it seemed to be full of nothing but hate and malice.

"I Blaise Zabini vow that one day, when asked, I promise to do as you request of me." Now while not exactly a wizard or witches oath, he felt that she meant it. However, if she did agree to this, she will have quite a bit of trouble in the future.

"Are you positive? You are after all, vowing to do whatever I-a complete and total stranger, who you can't even see I might add- want you to do. Are you sure? Just let me tell you now, if you do. It is most likely that I will call upon you to do something quite dangerous, maybe even risking your very own life. Do you still wish to agree upon this? If not I won't hold it against you."

Looking to her, he could see at first she looked confused, then thoughtful, and finally for some reason. Angry?

She was indeed confused as to what he could ask of her that could be so dangerous. Then she thought that maybe he could have her do something extremely dangerous, he did after all admit to just going up against Bellatrix LeStrange, and a group of Death Eaters. Therefore he went up against Voldemort. Then she got pissed at him for making her, HER! Blaise Zabini, for ever questioning this, whenever she told someone something. She meant it. Evil dark lord or not. Besides she and her family also happened to be...

"Of course I'm sure! When I say something, I fucking mean it! Now whenever you call upon me, I'll come God Dammit! Whether you like it or not!" Now while she may not have been shouting, she made it very clear that she meant helping him when asked. He smirked at her determination, and a little bit of respect for her grew.

"Very well. Ummm this may hurt a bit." Before she could ask what he meant, she felt a searing pain, the likes of which felt like multiple knives stabbing and cutting at her wrist. But as soon as it started. It was done. And she heard the faint echo, of what she could only assume was her fading scream. However she wasn't done screaming quite yet.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHIT ALL ABOUT?!" Now being in a world of total darkness and silence, this shouting hurt his rather sensitive ears.

"Fuckin' hell! I'm really sorry bout that, but damn, you shouted in my fucking ear. Damn! As for your question, this is somewhat of a calling card. When I need you, this will bring you straight to me. Think of it as a mix of a Portkey and Voldy's dark mark." She seemed really freaking pissed at this, but before she could assault is ears once more he tried to calm her down.

"But don't worry. Once you are summoned the first time. It will vanish forever. This I promise you. OK?" She seemed to calm down quite a bit after hearing this an replied an affirmative.

"Very well then. I believe it is time for you miss Zabini, to get your butt home." And with that a cut appeared right next to her. Just seemingly floating there. And there was a bright light coming from it. Now when you are covered in nothing but the black abyss of wherever the hell she was.

"Be prepared to join me a month from the end of summer break." With these final parting words. She felt herself...ooze through the hole that was made for her. And when suddenly encountering a bright light after such a dark encounter, it took her about a minute before her eyes adjusted. The sight before her surprised the hell out of her. For she was in none other than her fathers study. The _shadowy_ corner of hi study to be precise. Turning around quickly, she saw the cut in the shadow on the wall closing quickly, standing up quickly, she looked through it and shouted.

"Who are you anyway!?" But all she got was a glimpse of his receding back. Which plainly said in white Gothic letters : FAUST

That was definitely a name she'd have to remember. And with that, the cut was sealed. Looking down at her wrist, she saw a weird yin yang symbol with an F in it. She looked at it for a minute before it slowly faded away. And then she said something that some might call an 'intelligent' statement.

"Whoa. Cool."

Looking at his last 'guest'. He floated, or flew, or swam, or whatever you wanted to call it. Over to a certain spot in his domain. And reaching up with his sharpened nail, he slowly began dragging his nail down, leaving yet another opening. This one leading to his 'home'. As he was just about to throw Bella rather unceremoniously through. A wicked grin spread across his demonic face. Oh he just got a mean, and in his opinion, rather fun idea.

Leaving the cut open, he floated about thirty feet back. After lining her body up square with the hole, he put one hand just below her collar bone, and the other one on her stomach. With yet another twisted and sinister grin, he started to countdown.

"Three, two, one..." The second he hit one, he pushed LeStrange with a bit of strength behind it. And the second she left his touch, cuts started appearing around her body. Her arms, legs, chest, face, everywhere. But before any real damage could have been done, she met the hole, and after a second of leaving, a loud crack, and then thud could be heard. Quickly getting out of his dark kingdom, he saw the results of his actions. And he was pleased as fuck.

For there lay dear sweet Bella lying crumbled in the Dursleys backyard. Right in front of the house to be exact. And right above her there was a twelve inch crack in the wall of the house where her body had hit. Sealing up the cut to the shadow realm, he walked slowly over to her body, changing into his true human form. You know the one, with the white hair, all green eyes, really fucking pointy teeth, and an athletic bod that most girls would love to, literally, get there hands on. And on his back was a pitch black demon skin jacket, the very skin hat had been his only minutes ago.

Just as he was about to wake is favorite DE, he checked the sun to see what time it was. After a quick second, he realized he still had about forty-five minutes before the spell inside the house was done. Seeing as he didn't want to spend those with the still bleeding Trixy (Bella-Trix).

He decided to go check a few things out. Not wanting to take Bella with him, he walked over to her, then passed her, to the house. At about three inches from it, he blew on the wall, six feet up to be precise. And were any one to look closely they would see that a circle six inches in diameter, seemed to have melted and warmed. Which it had, from extreme heat.

He moved over about two feet and repeated the process. Squatting down to where he was two feet from the ground, he did the same thing, four feet below the other two hot circles. Turning back to Trixy, he lifted her up, and put her right hand in the top right circle. Her hand slid in as if nothing was there, but all he ha done was melted the materials that were right there. So he was incredibly glad he had knocked her out with a spell, other wise she would have been screaming her ass off.

After blowing on the circle n hardening it so as her hand was stuck in the wall, he took her left hand and did the same thing. Then finally repeating the process with her feet, he looked at his handiwork. It was rather funny seeing a woman sticking out of the back of a suburban house. He'd have to tell someone about this one day.

Just to be extra vindictive, he pulled out the trunk, the one with all those dead bodies in it. And enlarged it once more, and put it below her face, so that she'd have something to look at when she woke up. After spelling the trunk so as none of the bodies would come out, he opened it.

"Hmmm, what a mess. Hope the boys appreciate this." Finally done with his handiwork, he put a silencing spell on her, and casting one on her and the trunk so as no nosy neighbors would see her were anyone to look over the fence. Finally done, he walked under the shady part of the roof, and snapped his fingers. Immediately awakening Bellatrix, who soon realized something really rather important. She was in a shit load of pain, and she appeared to be looking at a grotesque scene of angled bodies. An thus hear silent screaming began. With yet another mischievous smirk, he was gone.

Fred and George had always been nice to Harry, they never seemed to hold any anger what so ever towards him or anyone, except maybe for a few unlucky Slytherins. And this is why he went to their joke shop first. He just had to make they weren't against him like there younger brother. So appearing in what appeared to be the back room/stockroom, he waited for one of them to show up.

After waiting what felt like hours, but was in fact a total of one minute-what can he say, patient ain't his thing- he started exploring there stock. What he saw both amused him, and gave him devious ideas. Harry had to give it to them, they were some smart sons of bitches. Going further back, he was surprised to actually find an adult section. Harry never thought they would go as far as sexual pranks. He feared for them were there mother to find out about this. Especially after looking at a few of these products, such as: The Amazing Vanishing Condom. Which had the tag line of: Friend Fucking Your Girlfriend? Fuck With Them.

That particular prank made him laugh quite a bit, but one made him question their sanity quite a bit. Who would have ever thought of an exploding vibrator? Thats just not right. But the sales pitch was pretty funny, it went: Make Her _Explode _With Passion. These guys were vindictive as fuck. But he was getting way too sidetracked. Moving back up to the front of the room, he opened the door, only to be assaulted by the noise of what sounded like hundreds of laughing kids, and groaning parents. Apparently they were doing quite well for themselves.

Looking around the store through the back door for a few more minutes he saw one of the twins moving towards his direction. So, closing the door softly, he stepped right beside it, and waited for him to step through.

And the second he did, Harry snuck up right behind the whistling prankster, who appeared to be looking for some requested prank that they had run out of up front. However his whistling was cut short as a slippery and soothing voice came from directly behind him.

"Oh Freddy. How have you been?. I've missed you so." Whirling around, he came face to face, or more or less eye to eye, with a pair of dark emerald green filled eyes. He tried to move, he tried to scream. But he found himself paralyzed, and mute. He also appeared to be a few feet off the ground.

Harry hadn't actually paralyzed him, he had just used a type of Occlumency, where when he got into someones mind, he could shut down there bodily functions. Downside though was that you had to be really close to them. But thats besides the point, he was here to see where the twins loyalty lay.

Pushing his way inside, he had to appreciate just how cunning he and George were,they were geniuses, maybe smarter than that even. Which made him wonder. How could they not figure Dumbledore out for what he truly was. A huge asshole. Going a little deeper, he found something that pissed him off to no end. They actually knew Dumbles was a giant prick, and it looks like they realized for quite some time. This bit of info nearly made him rip his head off, and use his skull as an ashtray.

However, he felt something a bit strange in his head. It felt like it didn't belong. So he searched around for a bit, and came to find that he and his brother were actually under a spell that made them a bit dumber than they should be, and a high grade loyalty spell to Dumb Dumbles and...there mother? Why on earth would they need one for there mother. He was just about to find out this particular bit of info, when yet another familiar voice came to his ears.

"Hey Fred!! You find those cussing chess pieces yet? The customers are getting...What the FUCK ARE YOU DOIN TO MY BR..." However his voice was cut off as Harry ran with inhuman speed and grace to where George stood, leaving Fred slumped on the floor unconscious.

"Ah George, what a pleasure it is to see you. I've missed you as well. Oh shhh don't say any thing. I know you've missed me as well. Least I hope you have. I'll be hurt if you haven't." George although still worried about his brother, was looking at this strangely familiar man thing, with a look of pity for his sanity.

"Quite sorry we can't chat. I have a bit of work I need to do, and for that, I need you to look me in the eyes." And with that George turned toward this newcomer, and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Now. Why would you need to be loyal to your mother I wonder." So yet again marveling at their genius, and seeing the same spells on him. He really had to go deep here, really fucking deep. Shit this was buried. He couldn't help but wonder why this shit was buried so deep...

"NO FUCKIN WAY!!!!!" Oh now it's on. Harry is way beyond pissed. Right now he was seeing red, blood red. He might have actually had seen some blood had he not let go of Georges neck in time.

"So thats how the old fucker wants to play? He is so fucking dead. That old mans gotta few surprises come school time." With that he let out a somewhat horrifying laugh that, had Fred and George heard, it probably would have knocked em cold again. With that he slowly faded into the shadows of the stockroom. A minute after he left, Fred and George woke up with a headache and slight memory loss.

"What the fuck just happened?" Asked Fred.

"And why are we on the floor?"Asked George.

"And why are we so God Damn hot?" They asked at the same time, ending with a slight chuckle. However there laughter was short lived, as it was cut off with the sound of a fwap, as a black envelope landed on the floor between them. Walking over to it, they both noticed that in the middle of the envelope was a big white Gothic F.

"What the fuck?" They once again said at the same time. Covering up the slight chuckle seemingly coming from no where. This was quite amusing, seeing as that the moment they touched that piece of paper, the spells set upon them would be canceled.

One more stop Harry had to make was at Gringotts. Now most would assume he was going there to get his money, or find out he had a secret vault revealing that he Harry Potter was in fact the heir of Gryffindor, or one of the other founders. However he really didn't give a fuck about money, or being anyones heir. He just needed allies, and who else loved to fight, and conquer more than most? Goblins.

Seeing as how he felt like taking the direct approach, and avoiding a commotion in the lobby with the customers seeing Harry's new look. So instead, he went straight to the head goblin.

So slipping out of the shadows, in the corner of a rather large room. He was rather surprised to see all the weapons and tiny suits of armor. Harry would have gotten a better look around this impressive office, had he not had to put hes hands up in front of his neck, to stop a rather large axe from decapitating him.

Seeing as how he had used his hands to stop the blade, it is really rather reasonable that he should be bleeding. However that didn't stop the person holding the axe from asking him a few questions.

"Hey mac. Mind telling me why you felt the urge to be coming out of the shadow on my office wall?" Chomp Slowly looking down the hilt of this axe he was still currently holding onto. Finally reaching the hilt, he was somewhat amazed to see that the tiny creature in front of him was only using one hand to use this rather large-especially to the goblin- axe. Plus he was using his other hand to eat an apple with his eyes closed, while he leaned against the wall of what surely must be his office.

"I'm really quite sorry sir, but I was just wondering if you would maybe consider joining my cough army." Harry truly was trying to be polite and at the same time, he was being as straight forward as possible. But thinking over what he just said, that sounded lame. So very fucking although the goblin himself actually seemed to be considering it. Looking Harry over with an analyzing eye-the other one still closed- he asked but one question.

"And who might ye be?" The longer he stood there next to this goblin who was eating an apple and holding a giant fucking axe to his neck. The more he began to really like him. He's what he would call, cool. So seeing as he was being straight forward, he might as well tell him everything.

"I be Harry Potter. Known to others as Faust. Taught under the eyes of Lucifer himself. Given the powers of the demon Messor. Bearer of Attero. And destroyer of Voldemort. I'm the one who will bring back the balance to light and dark." The whole time he was giving his speech, he watched the leader of the Gringotts goblins to see his reaction. However, not once did his expression change. And finally at the end of Harry's little declaration. He finally took down the axe and put the axe down so that it was leaning against the wall. He moved so as he was square in front of Harry. And he stuck out his hand, to which Harry grabbed and shook.

"Harry, I'm Ragnok, leader of the goblins here in Gringgotts. Now I just have one thing to say to you." Harry nodded for him to continue.

"Jesus freaking Christ kid! I asked you your name! Not where your from, or what you wanna do! Damn that was some speech. I was trying to squeeze out a tear for you, but I just couldn't do it." The whole time he was talking, Harry was actually trying to hold his blush back. Cause frankly, in the past two years-in Hell- no one had ever spoken to him in such a way. This really rather caught him by surprise. But before he could say anything, Ragnok went on.

"Anyway though, we goblins don't fight for anyone but ourselves. So unless you got something to give. You might as well get the hell out." This was something that Harry was prepared for. And he knew exactly what to do.

"Join me, and I'll bring you _her."_ Ragnok quirked an eyebrow.

"Her who?" Sounding a bit suspicious.

"The half breed, blood traitor. The one who went against you and your kind." At this Ragnok actually showed shock. Then a grin slowly appeared on his face. That grin turned int a full blown toothy smile. Which on goblins looked rather frightening, cause of their rather sharp teeth. This did not bother Harry in the least.

"Ah so you know about her, eh? Alright boy, you've piqued my interest. Go on." To this harry gave his own sharp toothy smile, which also looked quite horrifying. And together they talked.

Once again appearing in the shade of the Dursleys house, he walked over to an unconscious Bellatrix. Apparently the position she was in was a tad bit uncomfortable, and the cuts over her body probably didn't help. So closing the trunk once more, and ripping Bellatrix rather harshly from the wall-he definitely heard a few cracks.

Going over to the back door, he did the only thing he could do with a trunk in one hand and a sleepy Trixy in the other. He kicked the fucking door in, however he did leave it on the hinges, this time.

Taking one step into the house he could tell right away that his friends had indeed been the busy little workers that they ought to be. Apparently they felt the need to rip up all the floor boards, tiles, and carpeting in the entire first floor. Probably not something the Dursleys would have chose, but oh well. Now all that remained of the floor was dirt, lots and lots of dirt. And it looked like they had gone into the paint in the garage cause every inch of the walls were covered in black paint, even the ceiling had a coat on it.

And apparently one of the three found the red paint and decided to fuck with peoples minds when they came in. Cause every so often it look like someone had taken their hand, stuck it in the paint, and smeared it on the wall. Making it look a lot like someone had got into a fight and blood had been split. As for the furniture, phew, except for the table and the t.v. everything was broken into tiny pieces and then set to fire. To which he then noticed all the smoke alarms were ripped out.

This place flat out looked like a fucked up deranged psychopath lived here. They truly made him proud. Dragging Bella with him into the kitchen, he noticed that all the knives were missing. Gee wonder who did that. He also noticed that all the food appeared to have been eaten, he even saw a few little animal skeletons were littered here and there. He almost slapped himself, how could he have forgotten the food? He was just lucky demons didn't need to eat as much as humans did.

Besides it wasn't as if Dudley or Vernon's bodies could do with out any food, but still...

Walking through the dirt in his bare feet, he came to the fridge, and he tipped it over. Opening it up he wasn't to surprised to see that nothing remained of the food. So taking out the racks, and opening the trunk once more, he removed a few of the bodies and body parts. Licking his hands along the way. He was a growing demon after all.

Feeling a slight movement at his feet, he looked down at Bella, who was starting to come around, and Harry never being one to miss an opportunity to fuck with her, waited until she was looking right at him. The moment she did, he rammed his clawed hand straight through the side of some random Death Eaters side and ripped out what appeared to be his liver, careful to make sure she was watching. He made a big show of taking a big bite.

Then turning to her, he acted as though he hadn't noticed her looking. Then taking the hand with the liver in his hands he put it right in front of her eyes. Then with his bloody meat filled mouth, he asked...

"Wanna bite?" To which she immediately went pale, and once gain returned to the land of unconsciousness. As soon as she was out, he spit out the liver in his mouth.

"Man! Someones been hitting the Firewhisky a bit to much." So deciding to settle for finger foods, he ripped off a hand and started munching. Then grabbing LeStrange yet again, he started dragging her around once more, looking for his little demon buddies.

"OI!!! Knives! Securis, Mollis! Where you at?" Then all at once he heard foot steps coming from upstairs, and suddenly he was face to face with three very strange looking demon. For one, the masks he had given them, were now in fact their faces once more. So when they spoke, it was actually their mouth. And they still had his insignia on their foreheads. They were also covered from head to foot in dirt, paint, and more than likely, blood

Knives and Securis seemed to have lost most of their fat in favor of muscle. Knives in fact, actually looked ripped, and had apparently taken it upon himself to strapping all the knives in the house around his biceps. How he didn't cut himself had always been somewhat of a mystery. As for Securis, he still seemed to have a gut, but it wasn't one of fat, it was one of muscle. As for Mollis, well his male side seemed to have taken over petunias feminine features. Though frankly he didn't want to see how far that change had gone. But he was pretty sure he...or she was mostly all male now. Though he was still skinny, lanky even, he seemed to be noting but muscle.

This was good, he needed strong soldiers. However, they were doing something he was not accustomed to them doing. The looked...scared? They weren't supposed to be scared. They are hell spawn after all.

"What the Hells wrong with you guys? You look like that one time when Kain got drunk and started hitting on you Mollis. So what the fuck is going on?" Knives and Securis both chuckled at that particular memory. But Mollis just scowled and answered his question.

"For a while now, we've been hearing weird noises coming from upstairs. And not to long ago we went up there to investigate. When we got to what we assume used to be your room, we tried to open the door, but something slammed it right back in our faces. We were all about to break the door down when you showed up. And thats what happened. Oh and, HE DID NOT FUCKING HIT ON ME!! He just said I had a nice ass." Ignoring that last part, he looked at them in confusion, that is until realization dawned upon him.

"SHIT!!!! THE EGG!!!"

Well there you go. I know this chapter may have been a bit slow, but i promise you the next one will be great...and maybe filled with some chaos?..hmmmm who wants chaos?...n e one?

oh n sorry bout the whole finger food pun where he then picks up a hand and eats it...but i thought it was funny... n e way ..pleeeeez review..i beg you...no flameage..n sorry again it took so long...

next chapter will b longer promise

LOV YA MUCH...BOOTZ


	5. Chapter 5

K heres my new chapter, i hope u like it, there is more action... so ya, nothing is my own it's all Rowlings doing...READ AND REVIEW PLEEEZ ...NO FLAMEAGE!!!

Running up the stairs as fast as he possibly could, or at least, was aloud without breaking the stairs. Harry went straight for his old bedroom door, with his three demon companions behind him. Sticking his ear to the door, he most definitely could hear something going on in there. It sounded like glass was being broken, and something was making his bed springs creak and squeak. Looking back, he could see three somewhat worried faces staring back at him. However they also had a look that plainly said, that they wanted to know what the fuck he left in his room.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Lou kinda gave the egg of a Basilisk. Ummmm and its probably a little pissed that its been left alone in my room for so long. Its probably also hungry as hell." Expecting a look of fear, worry, or even terror from his three demon friends. Harry was somewhat surprised when they actually seemed to relax at this little bit of info.

"Oh, is that all? We thought it was something serious. Why don't you go ahead and take care of that. We're gonna go grab a bit of that...mmm tasty meat you brought home with you. See ya in a bit. Good luck." And with that and a wave of the hand. They once more descended to the first floor. Leaving Harry somewhat flabbergasted at them. But, hey, it was supposed to be his basilisk after all, so might as well make introductions. And as he turned the knob to go into his once room/prison, his thoughts ran along the lines of: 'I wonder how big a basilisk can grow in two years.'

When he stepped into the room, he had expected to see a giant snake staring at him square in the eyes, ready to kill-or attempt to kill-him. After all his previous encounter with a basilisk-this ones supposed mother- hadn't exactly been pleasant for him. But he had changed a considerable amount. Looking around a bit, he couldn't see anything truly out of the ordinary. All he saw was an eggshell cracked and broken, and leaking some nasty greenish-silver goop, all over his bed. But it appeared to have dried a bit. His lamp next to his bed was also broken, not that he really cared, it was after all a cheap piece of shit. Everything else seemed to be the same, except the floorboards where he kept his snacks and sweets he received from his "friends" was removed. And all of the contents inside were gone. 'Well, that explains how its survived for so long.'

Walking over to his bed, he bent down and took a sniff of the egg, and getting the snakes scent. Crouching down on his haunches, he started sniffing the ground, with his new and enhanced sense of smell. So shuffling around the room fallowing the scent of his new little friend, he tried calling to it in Parseltongue.

**"Hellllloooo? Are you there...Argentum was it? Thatsss a nice name. Mines Harry, you can call me Faust if you want. Sigh Look I'm really sssorry i left you here for ssso long, but there were a few things I had to take care of. But if you come out now, I gotta whole fridge full of dead meat. Ssso if..." **However whatever he was going to say next is unknown, for at that moment, he heard something slithering around. Underneath his bed. 'Oh great, looks like I finally got a monster under my bed.' Staying crouched down he moved towards his bed. Looking underneath, he started to reach out to whatever lay there. 'This seems like such a bad idea.' and just before he could grab his intended target, it shot straight up. Through his mattress and sheets. All he could see however was a green and silver blur, just before it shot out towards him.

Now he may have been a being of power, but hey, he can still be surprised, on some occasions. And this just so happened to be one of those times. One moment, he's reaching out to grab a basilisk hiding underneath his bed, the next he's lying on hi floor with something wrapped tightly around his arms, legs, and just a bit of his neck. Now this may have been a strong, and he meant strong, grip on him, but he was far to strong to let this hurt him in anyway. So if he felt like it, he could rip his would be captor off with relative ease. Harry, however, felt that would have been considered bad manners. So looking up, he came face to face with a somewhat pissed off basilisk. At least he assumed it was pissed, if the gaping fang filled mouth a few inches from his face.

**"Ummm hello. Ssso, uhhh yeah my name isss Harry, or Faust if you'd prefer. Sssso would you mind ummm letting up a bit. Its sssomewhat uncomfortable." **He hadn't actually expected him comply with his request, but its always polite.

**"Are you the one who left me here all alone?" **He got a nod in response. Harry was expecting a long and very loud tirade.

**"Do you have any idea..."** Here it comes.

**"How fucking bored I was? God damn! You could have left me something to occupy my time with. But nooooo all I had to do, to not go insane, was take in the memoriessss of this room. And let me tell you, you have lived one depressing fucking life!" **By now Harry was as confused as he could possibly get. What the fuck was this snake talking about?

**"What do you mean 'Take in all of the memories of this room'?"** At first the snakes features actually looked as though he were confused, but realization soon dawned upon him.

**"I take it Lucifer didn't tell you, hmmm. Well he told you he made a few "improvements on me right?" **Again, a nod.

**"Well, you know how ssssnakes taste the air with their tongues? Well I can do the ssssame thing. But I can alsssso make it so I take in the memories of a certain area. It may seem kinda useless, but let me tell you, it will come in handy. Also...what? Why are you looking at me like that?" **He was staring at Harry who had a look of confusion on his face.

**"Aren't you mad at me? For leaving you alone here for so long?"**

**"Nahaaa Lou filled me in as to what you were doing. So it's all good. Besides we are gonna be together for a while. So we might as well start of on the right foot. Or in make case...tail." **Hearing this, Harry became reasonably relaxed. After all no one would ever want a pissed off basilisk working with you. But now that he had gotten that out of the way, he had to find out what they were going to do now.

**"So...what do we do now?"**

**"Well, I know you are trying to build up an army against Voldemort. And it never hurts to have a basilisk around you know." **He had to admit it, he wasn't wrong. But if he were to go around with a basilisk at his side, that would probably get back to Voldemort. And frankly, he wanted to keep this bit of info away from snake face. No offense intended to his new little pal.

**"So how we do get people from noticing you? I mean, your race isn't exactly known for being all nice and caring. So would any of your new...improvements by any chance be to become invisible, or even disillusioned?" **He wasn't actually being serious, or even expecting a possible. What Harry did get, however, was having the silver and green scaled snake uncoil off of him, and gave what appeared to be a maybe sign with his tale.

**"Actually, I do have an ability that Lou gave to while still in my egg." **He smirked, or gave what could be considered one for a snake

**"I believe his exact words were 'He should appreciate this gift on many levels.' "** He paused at this point, and seemed to grow anxious.

**However I'm not sure you will want to do it. For we will have to bond with each other. Which in itself is quite painful, then we must perform a powerful incantation, that will allow me to become one with your skin. It will in fact seem as though I'm nothing more than an elaborate tattoo. However this yet again is most painful, worse than the first bond. But in the end, it is supposed to be quite worth it. But it isss solely up to you."** He looked down slowly as though he knew that Harry would say no. He had after all seen his memories, and knew he had received enough pain in his life to last for quite some time. However, Harry would have none of this.

**"Of course I agree to this bond. What sort of fool would I be to disagree. As for pain, feh, the fusion between me and Messor was beyond anything you could possibly imagine. Hell, Luci had to give me a rare potion to keep me from going insane from the pain. And not long after that..."** He looked down at his right arm, where a barely visible scar could be seen on his forearm.

**"My wand was molded into my skin, bone, and muscle. That was also rather painful. So, in short, my friend, I'm more than willing to go through this with you. So if you'd like, we can get started right now. Just tell me what to do." **And with that, he gave his new slithery little buddy a warm grin. To say that Argentum was happy, would be an understatement. After all, he had been alone for so long, and now here was the man he was supposed to join with, willing to allow him to actually live in his skin. Then remembering that he and his kind were pretty much nothing but killing machines, he got over the sappy crap real freaking fast.

**"Very well then. Take your index finger, and make a puncture there. Just big enough for a bit of blood to flow. Then take it, and put it under one of my fangs, and let a bit of my venom seep into the wound. And don't worry about it killing you, as long as we are both doing this willingly, everything should be okay. Oh and after you do that, get ready for the pain. Got all that?" **Once more he got another nod from Harry. Without any thing being said, he lifted his right index finger, and poked himself on one of his many sharpened teeth. Taking care as to not cut himself with his sharp nail.

Lifting his hand down to the awaiting mouth of the fifteen foot long basilisk, he once more had to remind himself, that had he been a normal person, this would seem like such a bad idea. But as we all know, he was far from normal. The second his finger was underneath the fang, a drop of blackish green venom dropped into the open wound. It actually seemed to bubble for a second, it even burned a bit, but it wasn't as bad as Argentum made it out to be. But then again...

For a few seconds nothing happened, but then things seemed to slow down, and then finally stopped moving. Including Harry himself. He was looking down at Argentum, and he to seemed to be frozen. But he soon didn't care about his inability to move, as he started to slow feel the snakes power flowing through him. It seemed to start at his feet, and then it slowly rose, going up his arms, up his neck then to his head. However it seemed to get to the area around his heart last. And the second it did reach it, he felt an immense power, and a feeling of contentment. That is, until he was thrown back against his wall and shelves. The minute he hit the wall, everything seemed to go back to normal.

"**See, now thats the part that was supposed to hurt." **He gave a slight hiss.

**"Wow. You leave really big dents."** Looking up Harry was about o give a retort, but he noticed his now bonded basilisk looked a bit different. Not to much mind you. Just a few changes here and there. Like right in the middle of what you could call his forehead, there was a white cross. Starting at the top, and ending at the snout, with the two arms going across where his eyes were. (A/N remember demons have a certain bonds with demons, so the whole basilisk killing you with a look doesn't work) Plus whatever green scales were once on him were now gone, leaving him completely silver, except for the cross of course. Looking down at himself to see if any changes had occurred with him, he saw that he looked exactly the same. Although he could feel a presence in his mind, which he had to assume was his now bonded pal.

**"Kay, that was cool. Now what was this second part about? The one where i get the tattoo?"** Looking over the Argentum, he saw him slithering over to him, which didn't take to long, seeing as how big he was and how small the room is.

**"Right, hold on a sec. Just let me get into a comfortable position."** With that he slithered up Harry's body, until he was finally up around his torso-under his jacket of course. He was wrapped around his stomach, under his arms, his back, with his head finally coming over Harrys right shoulder, laying his head dead center on his chest.

**"There. Now repeat these words..." **Having his instructions, he knew what he had to do. Taking a deep breath, and gathering his magic to the snake he now sported around his body. He repeated the incantation.

_"Per hic viniculum, subiungo nostru potentia!!!" _With the last word spoken, he could feel Argentum actually molding with his skin, it felt similar to what he felt down in hell with Messor, just no where near as painful. But the pain was still there. It seemed to go on for hours, and he couldn't tell what was going on, because there was a really eeiry red light coming from around his torso. And the presence in his mind seemed to be trying not to scream, so he reached out with his mind to soothe his pain. After what felt like a long ass time, it was over. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see the finished product of the spell. Harry was somewhat surprised to see that he had been forced to change into Faust. He was equally surprised to see many white lines criss crossing his chest and stomach, where normally there would be nothing but hard black skin.

Walking over to his mirror, which was one of the only things actually not broken-how it managed that, he had no idea. Looking in the mirror, he was amazed to see a highly detailed tattoo of Argentum. And he was equally surprised to see said tattoo apparently wink at him. Then he heard his voice inside of his head.

"That maybe a tattoo, but thats still me. Don't be getting confused about that. And if you didn't already know, this is useful, because I be used sort of as a second pair of eyes. Even as a weapon. But you'll find out about that part later. Any ways, I'm way passed tired, I'm gonna get to snoozing. So I'll see you in a bit. Laters." And with that, the voice stopped and the tattoos eyes closed. This was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen, or done, and all he could think to say, was...

"Coooooolll." Looking around, he tried to see if there was any thing else he needed to take care of. Seeing nothing, he turned around, and made his way down stares, slowly turning back into Harry. His true Harry form, not the disguise he used to fool others around him. Walking into the kitchen, he could hear the sounds of breaking bounds, and flesh and muscles being ripped and mashed apart. Hmmm they certainly were hungry. Finally reaching said kitchen, he had to hold in his laughter, as he saw Knives eating a leg of some random Death Eater, while sitting on Trixy's back. Finally he had to let his laughter out, while asking them a not so serious question.

"Does any one else see the irony in this situation?" Securis and Mollis just looked at him with a confused look on there faces. Which was also funny seeing as how they had blood running down there faces. However Knives just raised his hand, with a bored look on his face while still eating.

"Yeah. We're _eating dead, Death Eaters,_ while I myself, am sitting on a mostly dead Death Eater." Realizing this was indeed true. Securis and Mollis laughed there asses way the fuck off. However, Knives just continued talking.

"Nice tattoo by the way. I take it all went well?" It was then that the others remembered what Harry had previously been doing before he came downstairs. They too had to admit it looked pretty bad ass.

"Oh yeah thanks. But.." Whatever he was about to say, was cut off, as the doorbell rang. Immediately on guard, Knives had four knives in each hand, between each finger. Securis seemed to have a sharpened forearm bone in his hand, somewhat as a short sword. And Mollis, well Mollis was just standing there in all his skinniness, with his back hunched over. Harry knew that stance all to well. As for Harry himself, while he was looking at his comrades, he had taken to changing his features back to what most people outside of hell. Sickly and slightly depressed. Only he had longer hair. Walking over to the door, he connected the chains on the jacket, so as no one could see his new feature. He also realized that he would have to step outside quickly, so as no one could see the new...decor of the house.

Reaching for the knob, he quickly opened the door, stepped out, and shut the door behind him. Only to come face to face with none other than Tonks. 'Shit!'

"Hey Tonks what up? Is everything okay? Is anyone hurt? Whats wrong? What happened in France?" He was really trying to lay it on thick, seeming like he was truly concerned for everyone. However it seemed it was unnecessary, as Tonks seemed to be panting and had a strange look on her face.

"Harry. It looks like there is a fourth faction to this war now." (Dumbles, Voldy, Ministry, Faust) And with that she told him everything that had happened in France.

"So. Your saying a demon, this Faust, was there at Fluers house, and that he actually killed the Death Eaters? And saved the veela? So is he good or bad? Aren't demons creatures of evil?" He really didn't want to put himself-his other self- in a bad light, but if he didn't it would seem a bit too suspicious.

"Well thats the thing. He didn't seem to hold any ill will. He might have killed them in a gruesome manner. But it wasn't anything they wouldn't have done to him. And its not like the Death Eaters are innocent. Plus he didn't attack me or any of the other members of the Order. So as of right now, whether he is light or dark is still unknown. However Dumbledore seems to think he has nothing but evil and malice in his plans. But I'm not so sure." Right about now, Harry was contemplating what to say. And he accidentally let out a bit of wisdom.

"It doesn't always have to be black or white you know. There is a middle ground." Tonks seemed highly shocked at this, and was about to comment on it, but Harry quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, why did you come to me and tell me all this?" Tonks seemed to blush slightly at his observation, but she still answered.

"Well, you are a big part of this war. And I felt you ought to know." She looked down and seemed to blush even more.

"Plus I always felt I could trust you, you've never asked me to change my appearance to what you want me to look like. And I really like that about you." She seemed like she wanted to go on, but she quickly lifted her head up and stared him square in the eyes with a hard stony look in hers.

"And how did you know about Dumbledore's mark on my arm? No one but me has this. At least I think I'm the only one." 'Shit, shit, shit, shit.' Thinking fast he came up with a quick response.

"Well it's in the same spot as Voldemorts dark mark. But the one on your arm isn't a name with a skull. It's a phoenix with a sword. And who else seems to have a fetish for those exact same things? Dumbledore. By the way, why did he put one on you anyway?" She seemed content with his answer, though not truly convinced, however she let it drop in favor of answering his question.

"Well since I'm a Metamorphagus, I can come in real handy when it comes to spying, and information retrieval. So even though I swore my loyalty to Dumbledore, he still forced his mark upon me. So here I'm stuck with his mark until the end of the war. Least thats what he said." She looked down with a sad look in her eyes. He truly felt pity for her, but he also saw an opportunity in this.

"Really? That doesn't seem like Dumbledore at all. That doesn't seem like anything a _good_ leader would do. But when has he ever done anything all that bad before? Oh well." And with that, Tonks got a certain look in her eye, one of ...doubt maybe? Mistrust even? Just to make this all the more better he went in for the kill.

"You know. If you want, while I was reading up on the dark mark. I actually found a way to remove it from you." With that, her head shot straight up and her face got so close that their noses were actually touching. And the most hopeful look anyone could pull off came into her eyes. Yet there was a bit of doubt.

"How?" Was all she said. All he did was take her hand into his. To which she blushed. He took her off the front stoop and lead her around to the back yard. Getting into the middle of the yard, he had her get on the ground and sit on her knees. Looking up at him, he smiled and closed her eyes for her.

"Now don't open your eyes until I say to, 'kay?" She just gave a nod in response. Lifting up her arm with the mark on it, he rolled up her sleeve, then rolled up his left sleeve. Exposing both of their arms. Putting his right palm over her mark, his hand began to glow purple.

_"Transtuli macula." _Then taking his hand, he slowly moved it towards his left arm, the purple trail going with it. Finally he got to his own exposed arm, and placed his palm on his arm where her mark had been on her arm. Sure he felt it burn, and he heard it sizzle, but this was for someone who hadn't betrayed him. And he would do anything for someone who had earned his trust. Looking down at his arm, he could now see the mark now on his arm with steam coming off of it. Looking back at Tonks, see seemed to have a look of peace on her face, along with a bit of confusion.

"Kay. You can open your eyes. It is done." The first thing she did was look at her arm, to see if it truly was gone. Seeing that it was, she did the first thing that came to mind. She jumped at Harry bringing her arms around his neck. Then she...kissed him, hard and deep. It wasn't quite one of passion. But it was filled with happiness and joy, and also promises of more later on.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Thank you so much! I owe you big time! How did you get rid of it? I thought the person who cast it had to be the one to remove it." He looked at her, still pretty surprised at that kiss, which he very much appreciated. However her question still made him squirm.

"Your right. You can't get rid of the mark. Only the person who cast it can." She looked back at her arm and saw that it was truly gone. Looking back at him, she quirked her eyebrow.

"All you can truly do...is transfer it. To someone else willingly." With that, he reluctantly rolled up his sleeve and showed her his arm, and mark. Her face was one of pure shock, mixed with a bit of horror. Though her next actions completely threw him off. She kissed him again, harder, and this time, there was most definitely passion it it. The kiss lasted for what seemed like quite a long time, and yes he eventually got over his shock, and joined in on the kiss. And he was really quite sad when it ended. But from the looks of her body language, he could tell more kissing was to come. Along with a lot more, from the looks of it.

"Harry! Thank you so much! No one has ever done anything so nice for me before." She then got an evilly sexy look in her eyes.

"I think I may need to repay you. Tenfold." She gave a cute chuckle after seeing his smile, but soon changed to sadness.

"You really shouldn't have don't that though. Now you'll feel the burn and pain every time he tries to call me." Tonks looked rather crestfallen at this. But Harry would have none of this.

"Tonks, believe me when I say you are very much worth it. This I promise you. But could you do me a tiny favor?" She was blushing, but she gave a nod in the affirmative.

"Could you please go see Dumbledore? He has been calling you through the mark for about ten minutes. And it's kind of getting annoying, and I don't want him to come after you." Shocked though Tonks may be. But she got over it real quick. Leaning back down, she gave him one more passionate kiss, walked a few feet away, told him she'd see him later, winked at him in a very sensual way. Then Apparated away.

"Well...that was...interesting." Walking to the back door, he walked through to the site of his three friends grinning there asses off. But seeing the look on his face, they decided not to say any thing. However Harry did noticed Hedwig was perched peacefully on Mollis's shoulder. And Mollis himself was holding a piece of parchment in his outstretched hand. Petting his snow white owl, he took the parchment and started to read the reply from Fred and George.

_Dear Mr. Faust, _

_We greatly appreciate you from freeing us from the spells placed upon us, and bringing us _

_to realize the treachery placed upon us. We also humbly accept your invitation to meet a month _

_before summer break is out. Fred and myself would most appreciate meeting the man who has set_

_us free. Till then, we shall watch our "family" as you requested. We still can't believe what they did _

_to us. But anyway, once more, thank you for freeing our minds, we can now prank at a better pace. :)_

_Yours truly,_

_George and Fred_

Grinning oh so evilly, Harry began to laugh. Showing the letter to the others, they began to laugh as well. This was indeed was going to be most interesting.

Next Day

Daily Prophet

_Yesterday, somewhere in the forest of France, a clan of Veela of veela were _

_assaulted by Death Eaters, and were threatened to join them and the newly risen Dark Lord. _

_However, from what sources tell us, a demon-an actual demon (see pages 7-13 for more info)-then _

_showed up. It at first talked to the Dark Lords minions, then in a display of true raw power and rage, _

_it brutally tore them apart. He did it in such a fashion, that this reporter dare not write them down, for _

_it was severe indeed._

_Once disposing of the Death Eaters, the demon now known as Faust, was seen _

_talking to the head of the Veela clan. Although asked for a comment, none of the Veela shared any _

_information on the demon that saved them. The most that we've received from them, was a thank_

_you to the demon that saved them._

_It is unknown what the motives of this demon were. Albus Dumbledore himself, _

_who showed up at the aftermath of the slaughter of the Death Eaters, was quoted as saying that:_

_"It can't be anything good. It will probably join Voldemort later on. Till then we must be on full alert."_

_This paper wonders if this demon is indeed a new threat, but if he is, why did he save all those _

_innocent Veela. Much is not know about dem..._

Although not portraying him in the best of ways, it did tell of his power. And of him destroying Voldys minions single handedly. So now the side of evil now had something to be afraid of. Plus now anyone on the "light" side will be wary about him. Which was good enough for him, just as long as no one dared get in his way. Looking up from his paper, Harry saw his friends were eating...'leftovers'. And as he looked at them, he realized the needed cloaks to hide under-they were after all demons. And Securis was rather...large so he kind of stuck out. Plus he should probably go down Knockturn Alley to get them their weapons of choice. Plus, he also wanted to see how the reaction of his 'other self' was having on people. So standing up, and taking one final bite out of what appeared to be someones arm. He snapped his fingers, to which to three immediately stood at attention, like the soldiers of hell that they were.

"Alright guys. What say we go out and see how the people have taken to my arrival into the world." They all smirked at this. And as they were cleaning their faces of blood, dirt and paint, Harry went into Dudleys room and pulled out one red and one black hoody. Just big enough for knives, and far to big for Mollis. He then continued onto to Vernons and Petunias little love nest. While he couldn't find anything like a hoody, he did in fact find a somewhat large black cowboy hat. Why the fat Englishman had one, he didn't know or want to know. But it should take take care of hiding Securis's face.

Walking downstairs he saw that they were already standing in a shadowy spot, ready to go. Looking around he also noticed that the cupboard that he used to inhabit seemed to be shut tight. Bellatrix was obviously in there. And just as an added precaution, he put a few locking charms upon the door. Anyway, Harry handed the black hoody to Knives so as he could hide his... knives better. The red one obviously went to Mollis. He then gave the hat to Securis who looked at it strangely, but still put it on without question. While the hoodies may have covered up the other twos faces, you could still tell that there wasn't something quite right with Securises. So he reached up and stretched the shadows a bit further across his face. Now Harry pretty much just chained up the last few chains to his jacket, leaving his abs and lower regions viewable. But the bottom half of his face was covered, and with his white hair, he was pretty unrecognizable. Looking over his group, he had to admit. They looked really creepy and slightly fucked up, but oh well.

"Ready?" All nods. Making sure he had contact with all of them, they stepped into the shadows.

Diagon Alley

Stepping out if the shadows down a side alley from Diagon Alley. And the first thing all four demons noticed, was that everyone seemed to be reading the newspaper, and that there didn't see to be a lot of people there. Smirking at this fact, he and his friends stepped out onto the main street, and just started walking around. Quite a few people were giving them strange looks, but he couldn't really blame them. So they just walked around, watching everyone, seeing each ones reaction to the paper. Some seemed rather afraid, while others were actually smiling. He even heard someone say ' Right on' and 'Bout damn time'.

Also while walking around, he noticed a few schoolmates were there, including Luna Lovegood, who was with a man Harry had to assume was her father. He almost blew his cover in fact, when he almost called out her name. But he was stopped by Mollis when he put a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head.

This continued on for about an hour. Seeing that everyone had varied reactions to Faust, they began slowly making there way towards Knockturn Alley. That is, until, the explosion.

Turning around, he saw at least eight figures in black robes running amok just forty feet away from them. They were obviously here to dissuade the whole 'Faust thing'. A few people were actually fighting back, but not doing so well. So looking towards his comrades, he tipped his head in the direction of all the commotion. That was all they needed. And while they ran into battle, Harry became Faust. He however just walked towards the battle, just to see how his friends did in their new bodies. Which was apparently quite well.

Securis, big though he was, was the first to reach the foray. Reaching towards a Death Eater who sadly had his back to him, he grabbed the back of his neck and lifted him up off the ground, and before the DE could get a shot off, he suddenly had a rather large fist going through hi head, spraying his comrades robes with brain matter and skull. Which brought their attention to Securis, which was a bad idea seeing as they two other demons to worry about.

Next to the party was Knives who pulled out his favorite sharpened utensils that he had taken from the kitchen. Running up behind one DE, he threw four at his back, which all nailed his spinal cord, effectively paralyzing him. Knives just ran past his limp form while he slit his throat.

And Mollis, while not very strong, or had any weapons, was dodging every spell that was thrown towards him, and while he was getting nicked here and there, he was still dodging them. and getting closer and closer to his attacker. And once he was a foot away, he reached out and ripped out the very jugular of his opponent. He then took out a bite of what he had in his hands and smiled. He did this mostly to scare the shit out of the other Death Eaters, which it did at that.

The five remaining Death Eaters were backing away from the three bloody horrors in front of them. Which left their backs exposed to the worst of the monsters they now faced. The monster being spoken of seemed to cut open a hole into the shadow of a near building. He reached into the hole, and pulled out his oh so favorite Attero. Then getting the right distance away from the Death Eater at the far right, he then brought Attero above his head, and brought it down upon the Death Eater's, and he just kept going until he hit the ground. Lifting up his weapon of choice it revealed a bloody pulp, and some bone that were severely cracked.

This most definitely drew the attention of the other four Death Eaters. However, whenever in a fight with demons, never take your eyes off any of them, and they just looked away from three.

Knives, Securis, and Mollis all leap at the three Death Eaters to the right, ands started to ripped them apart piece by piece, their screams filling this sunny days air.

Now left with the one remaining DE, he was about to rip through him with him claws. But that was before he got on his knees and started begging for mercy in a voice he knew all too well.

"Please don't kill me! I never wanted to kill anyone! I swear! Please don't kill me!!" Walking over to this pathetic, sniveling excuse of a human being and removed his mask. This was just to perfect.

"Oh ho! Why hello there Draco. How are you doing these days? I've missed you so much. You know, I think we should hang out more often. In fact, I'm free right now, why not come with me?" As he talked more and more, Dracos face seemed to grow more and more surprised. However, quite a few people were starting to stare, and he had a feeling that Dumbles was going to show up soon. So reaching out his hand to a quivering Draco, he put his hand over his face, and put a little bit of pressure into his squeeze until finally knocking him out.

Snapping his fingers, His three demon buds stood up from what used to be human beings. Throwing Draco to Securis, who threw him over his shoulder, they began walking towards a shadowy area. That is until h heard something that sounded like a mix between hysterical sobbing and maniacal laughter. Looking around for the source of this disturbing noise, he landed upon a sad sight. Luna Lovegood, sobbing onto the limp form of her father. He truly felt for her, he knew the feeling of losing a parent by some crazy psycho. So stepping over to her, he reached out his hand, for her to take.

"Come with us and you can get your revenge upon the Death Eaters you have done this to your father." She looked up to see who had spoken, and almost screamed and ran away in terror. But then she saw the soft and caring look he was giving her. She somehow was getting a feeling of warmth and comfort from him, that she had felt before from someone she knew. And realizing she had no one else to go with after the death of her father. So seeing as how as she had nothing to lose. She took his hand. But she looked back and looked at the body of her father.

"Don't worry. We'll bring him with us." She looked up and gave him a sad smile, but she nodded her head in the affirmative. Walking over to the shadows that will soon consume them, he signaled for Mollis to grab his body. And with that, they disappeared once more into the shadows. Leaving behind in their wake, a gory battle field, and amazed and horrified witches and wizard. And not but two seconds later, Dumbledore showed up with his Order.

Just one look at his surroundings, and he knew what had transpired here. And he was not pleased.

Okay boys and girls, i hope u enjoyed this chappie, n i hope it was up fast enough for you. and for the person who told me that smoking and piercings weren't cool...ok ok... i don't smoke or have piercings, but it is somewhat important to the story, so please bear with it... for everyone else...

**REVIEWWWWW PLEASE!!!**


	6. A chat with dolores

Ok ok ok. so its been awhile. 5 years in fact. im terribly terribly sorry. thank you to all who reviewed. you made me smile. there hasn`t been a day that i havent thought about this story. so here i am writing it, hoping itll leav my head. so yeah. enjoy and review. by the way. i just wrote this in two hours and didnt beta it. if someone wants to be my beta, let me know. and just wanted to get this out there real fast. ill go over it again and fix it later. so please do review. much love to all of you

_5 days after the battle..._

While most of the wizarding world was debating wether or not to fear or cheer on the demons which seemed to be doing a much better job at getting rid of their Death Eater problem, the Ministry of Magic was in utter chaos. Having an extremly powerful dark lord with many psycotic followers was one thing, but a demon who didn`t seem to have any qualms about openly killing said fanatics with relative ease, and making the ministry itself look like it was full of incompetant fools was just too much.

However two figures strode with relative ease through the atrium of the ministry, with complete and utter calm upon their faces. Which one did not see much in the MoM these days. And seemed to irk more then one ministry employee, with their lack of stress and headache. The two appeared to be a man of about fifty, and a female in her mid twenties. The way they were walking - him a foot in front of her - made it apparent that he was the one in charge with whatever it was that they were up to.

Climbing into one of the empty and rusty looking lifts, the rather beautiful, and extremly pale woman pushed the button that would lead them to their destination. And just as the cage like elevator doors closed, they each shared a grin for the things that would come. Though with the mystery woman, you could see more then just a little bit of insanity in that smirk. Upon reaching their level, they departed and started walking down a rather long hallway, where very few employees could be seen. And those there either stared at the new comers or wqalked into the nearest office to avoid them, as was most common now that you didnt truly know who you could and couldnt trust.

FInally coming to the end of the corridor, they came upon an outlandish pink door, with a golden plaque in the middle that stated that the person inside was none other then the under-secretary to the Minister of Magic himself. And being someone of such high standing, the door was being gaurded by two tough, but young looking aurors. One of which decided that they should learn who these two strangers were.

"State your name and business with under-secretary Umbridge" He stated as he grabbed his wand.

"Greetings gentlemen. My name William Peign. And this lovely, but shy lady to my left is Ann Marie." Said the male of the duo, in a firm yet kind tone. "And I am here to get an interview from Madame Umbridge. And Ann here, is an intern and will be taking notes on our proceedings. I believe we are expected."

Before the auror could get a word in, the rather toad like under-secretary picked that moment to stick her head out the door. Looking straight at William, a sickly sweet smile graced her face.

"Ah, Mr. Peign! I thought i heard your voice." Looking at her wrist to check her watch. "And right on time as well. I like that." Finally noticeing Ann Marie, her smile falterd. "Mr. Peign, I beleive that when you made this appointment a week ago, you made no mention of this young lady here. A pleasure to meet you of course." She said nodding towards the pale and quiet girl, she hardly looked pleased at all.

"Oh, please forfive me, i should have owled ahead and given you notice. This young lady just came into the employ of the Daily Prophet just three days ago, and my employers felt that this would be a good assignment to get her started on." He said smileing, and throwing a bit of charm her way, making her blush lightly.

"Well. Be that as it may, what with things being as they are in these days and times, I would feel far more comfortable if she were to stay out here with my gaurds. As im sure you can understand." Said gaurds seemed more then eager to watch this woman of mystery. Although, dispite their attraction for her, they felt something somewhat off about her. Though those thoughts went out the window when William agreed.

"Yes, of course. My apologies." Turning to look at his companion. "Would you care to entertain these two as I interview Madame Umbridge? Shouldnt be too long." Giving her a wink, she smiled and turned around and noticed that the hallway had been emptied of all employees as it was around lunch time. Turning back to him, she merely gave him a nod and a grin. "Excellent! Miss Umbridge, if you would lead the way." He said motioning to her office.

Walking into the horribly pink and kitty photoed office, he began his interview. "So, Madame Under-secretary, do tell me, and eventually our readers, all about this new law your pushing for. I believe it had something to do with werewolves, merpeople, house elves, ect.?"

Sitting behind her desk and taking a sip of tea, a sneer crossed her face. "You`ve heard right Mr. Peign. For far too long these half breeds and other freaks of the magical community have been endangering us all! Those filthy wolves going around and infecting the good people of the magical world! And did you know that house elves could do magics that even we cannot perform?"

"Yes, I was aware. But aret they completly subsrviant to the wizarding population? And what of the merfolk?" He inquired with a blank face. But if one were to look closely, they would notice that his brown eyes were turning completly black.

"Bah! Those elves are up to something. Mark my words, we'll be having a rebellion on our hands soon enough. Filthy liitle creatures. And as for those dirty little fish people, who knows what they could be doing under water? We never see them unless we go looking for them, or they come to us for some sort of help or aid." She gave him a quick glance to see how he was taking all of this. Noticeing that he wasn't reacting like all those other fool hearty people she told her brilliant thoeries to, she continued. "They could even be amassing an army to attack us for whatever reason a half breed freak like them would. We need to capture and contain them. Interogate them and see what they are planning. What do you think William?" She said, as though he had given her permission to use his first name.

Looking at her, he gave her an appraising look, and then smiled at her. A smile she returned. "I completly agree with you Dolores. Something must be done about these, half breed freaks." Her smile got even bigger. "Also I believe... My that is a lovely ring youve got there. Is that a ruby?" He indicated pointing to one of the many rings she had on her hand. Looking confused for a second, she looked down and noticed he was talking about her favorite, and quite cheap looking ring.

"Why yes it is. You sure do know your jewelry." She sai with a chuckle. Which he returned.

"I suppose I do. My mother loved her rings. Do you mind if i take a closer look?" She tought about that for a few seconds before she noticed how truly handsome he appeared to be. Quite charming as well. Though he did seem to look a rather bit different. Overlooking that, she complied with his request.

"Yes you may." She said with a smile and a disgustingly girly giggle, while holding out her hand to over to her desk, he lowered his head so that it was right over her hand, making it impossible for her to see it. She almost gasped in suprise when she felt his hand grab hers. However she withheld the gasp, for a more confused noise. As her office had just been filled with a rather loud ceunching and grinding noise. The next noise she made was that of a loud pain filled scream when she realized that her hand was in the worst kind of pain she had ever felt. It was like it was on fire and being stabbed all at once. Retracting her hand as fast as she could from William Peign, she noticed that half of her hand seemed to be completly missing, with blood pouring down the the stump of what used to be her left hand and wrist. She almost blacked out when she saw the bones and veins in it. But what she saw next shocked her into a complete awakened state.

Looking into the face of what was once a Mister William Peign, she now saw the face of who she knew to be the demon Faust himself. Blood dripping down his lower lip and chin as he was still chewing. Seing that she had noticed him at last, he did the only thing that came to mind. Which was give her a big blood filled smile - Showing off his rather intimidating teeth - and a cheery wave. Thus makeing her do the only thing that came to her mind.

"GAURDS! AURORS! GET IN HERE! ITS.. ITS THE DEMON FREAK! QUICK! QUICK, HELP ME!" And despite her pain and horror, she almost jumped in joy when she saw her door open. Only to be crushed by seeing the girl that had accompanied Willia... Faust. She merely looked around with mild interest. Finding her boss and the toady woman, she made her presence known.

"Scuse me? Everything ok? Got kinda loud, kinda fast." Looking around to see his assistant, he merely smiled and waved her over. And inpointed to the bloody stump that was Dolores Umbridges hand.

"Hungry? Plenty to go around?" She merely shook her head, and started to walk into the room slowly. And Dolores, frozen from shock, noticed that she was dragging in her auror guards. Which she saw were unconcious and bound. And much to her horror, they also seemed to have had there eyes and mouths sewn shut. Looking down, she also noticed that their handseemed to have been sewn into their auror robes. Staining the white material red.

"Please, please, please. Dont get up. take a seat. This is your office after all." The demon said in an unatural calm for this kind of situation. And seeing as she didnt really have a choice int the matter, she took his offer and sat down in her big frilly chair, all the while reaching in her robes with her good, to grab her wand. Finding it missing, she glanced around, trying to find it. Finally looking up, she saw that the black demon was apparently picking out a piece of bone from his teeth with it.

_Fuck_.

"Wh..What do you want with me? Money? Power? Whatever you want, just please, please dont kill me." At this point, she was bawling and feeling ashamed that she was begging these freaks. Faust, however, looked at her in pure confusion.

"What do we want? We want nothing but to help you with yor biggest half-breed-freak problem." She looked at him as thogh he were crazy. Which atmittadley, he kinda was. "Ahh, I see you are confused. Let me explain. I came here to get rid of the most powerful and influencial half-breed in this country." His smile nearly split his face when he saw the fear and realization in her eyes.

_No, no no no! He can`t possibly know! I made sure it was hidden ..._

"Oh good. I see you understand. I was quite suprised myself when I found out. But when you think about it, it makes perfect sense." He said with a mock toughtful look on his face. "The way you look should have amde everyone suspicious. Short, squat, and very very toad like. Add on to the fact that you make it pretty much publicly known that you hate half breeds, and are out to get rid of them. Don't you think thats a bit hypocritical? Half human. Half ..."

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SAY IT! I ERASED THAT PART OF MY LIFE SO MANY YEARS AGO! I WONT HAVE YOU RUIN IT!" And with that, the plump un-athletic undersecretary made to lunge at the demon lord from across the table. but did not get very far, as a very pale, and stitched up hand bitch slapped her back over her table and chair, and straight into her wall. The force of the blow knocking many of the items on the wall to fall all around her.

As she slowly came to, she looked up at what had hit her. SHe was terribly horrified to find that the girl that had been known as Ann Marie, know looked much younger, and in extremly horrible shape. Sort of. While she still had the body of a model, it was pretty much covered head to foot in stitches. As though she had been put back together. She also looked entirely too familiar. Just couldnt place the face. ANd as she slowly stood up, rubbing her cheek, a newspaper article from not but 5 days ago caught her eye. A pale girl looked up at her from the paper and gave her a strange little grin.

"Youre...Youre Luna Lovegood? But how? Wh... what..."

Looking at the toady lady, her only reply was simply this. "I was. And you don't need to know. Nor would you probably want to." And with that, she turned and walked back to her hero. Her savior. Her master. Her monster.

Who at that moment decided it that time was getting short, and that they had better get going. Time was short. And there were so many more people who needed to hurt, and were not. This did not please him. Crouching down, he stared at her straight in the eyes and grabbed her by the hair. Which with his razor sharp nails, he scratched her pretty bad. Making her moan in pain. He loved this job.

"Well Dolores. What say we pay your old pal Ragnok a visit? We meet not too long ago. Oh he couldnt stop talking about you. Reallly seems to miss you." As soon as he said Ragnok, she started to panic. This was not good. This was very not good. Had she been able to, she woulve screamed for help. But at that point, Faust had started to drag her into the shadows. Kicking and screaming in terror. With Miss Luna Lovegood dancing merrily right behind them into the inky black shadows. Leaving two bloodied aurors, who were in for some serious pain when they woke up. A destroyed office. And two words burnt into the wall, where they had just passed thru.

GUESS WHO


End file.
